Loki Does Las Vegas
by KieraPSI
Summary: Loki is awaiting the conclusion of Asgards' investigation into the true reason for his actions on Midgard. What is a bored god of Chaos to do when his so-called brother leaves him ensconced in a luxury suite in Las Vegas while he hares off to Europe to visit his Midgardian lady-love? Why, Vegas, baby. Contains Dominance and submission and light Bondage.
1. Chairman of the Bored

**Author's Notes: **This story features light bondage, dominance and voluntary submission. If your idea of BDSM comes from 50 Shades of Gray or the works of Ann Rampling, you're in for a surprise.

WARNING: The Dominant and Submissive relationship depicted is of the 'marshmallow' variety. While such does indeed exist and can be very beautiful, it is not typical of what you will find. The heroine of this story is particularly gifted in reading people and has the protection of a goddess. You do not. Do NOT go off with a Dom/me who has not yet proven their trustworthiness. Do NOT allow anyone to practice bondage with you until they have proven their trustworthiness. "Playing" in the D/s world without following sensible safe behaviors is inviting disaster. Be careful out there!

... ...

Kat was bored, damn it. Yet another mind-numbing date from hell with yet another rising star of the corporate world. Her friends meant well, they really did. They simply did not understand that aggressive in the boardroom usually did NOT equate with dominance in the bedroom; in fact, most times it was exactly the opposite. She'd said good night before the dessert course and flagged down a cab to take her back to the condo she'd inherited from her mentor.

Located at the north end of Las Vegas Boulevard, past the airport; her condo was just down the street from the South Point Casino. It was convenient for quick meals, had some lovely restaurants and, oh; Miguel's Tequila Bar. Yes, she could really use a margarita about now, and it was still happy hour. Two dollars for a margarita on the rocks with extra lime wedges and no salt, assuming she had to pay for it at all. The bartender was a close friend who loved to stare into her natural cleavage and would load her drink with more than the usual helping of tequila. If tips were good that night, he'd even pay her tab; sounded divine.

She directed the cabby to her new destination, paid the fare, leaning in his window as an extra "tip". The man was grinning ear to ear as he drove off. After making her way to the elevator, she looked out across the casino floor with a sigh. Lots of locals and a few cowboys, as usual; oh well, she wasn't there to find a bed partner. She'd had enough disappointment in that area this week.

Emerging, Kat was happy to note that her favorite table, tucked away in the back, was unoccupied. She stopped by the bar and smiled at Rico. He gave her outfit an appreciate whistle and asked: "The usual?"

"Of course," she replied with a wink and retreated to her table, being sure to give her generous hips an extra wiggle for his benefit. He arrived with her margarita in record time.

"Ah, mi amiga, one of these days you are going to stop my heart with that sweet ass," he murmured quietly enough so that only she would hear.

"Hmm, and here I thought it was my tits that made your day," she whispered back and laughed at his groan. "Easy, stud; Gwen is my best friend, and you know she doesn't like to share."

"You are an evil woman, Kat," he said with a grin as he headed back to the bar.

Their ongoing flirtation was harmless. She knew very well that he would never give Gwen cause to doubt his love. More importantly, so did Gwen. Speaking of the devil, Kat pulled out her phone and dialed her bestie. Pouting as the voicemail picked up, she said, "Gwen, I swear. If you fix me up with one more boardroom dud, I'm going to have to shanghai Rico. Love you, babe!"

Tucking the phone away in her clutch, she sipped her potent drink and settled back for some people watching. The usual mix of tourists and locals didn't spark any interest and she sighed as she stirred her drink. Where were the real men? Men who knew what they wanted when it came to women, and when they found a willing one, knew they could and did take it. There was no such man on earth, or so it was starting to seem. She sighed again.

A stir in the crowd caught her attention. Several of the underdressed and overly made up girls on the make began to gravitate to the staircase. Kat scooted her chair a bit back for a clear view past the end of the bar. A man stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around regally…and that was no joke. He seriously looked as though he was surveying his domain; interesting. He was wearing elegant evening wear in a European style. The suit was black, his shirt snow white, the tie a dark green that matched her openwork crocheted over-tunic. He also wore a scarf in green and gold that would have looked effeminate on a less aggressive personality. Her lips curved up. Oh, yes. He was personality plus; the little sluts knew it and were overwhelmed, yet still drawn to him like moths to flame. She choked back a laugh.

He was tall and lean; his features were a little too sharp, his forehead a little too high and his mouth a bit too thin for him to be considered classically handsome, but damn, he was hot. She pursed her lips, considering. The way he wore his hair slicked straight back probably made his look a bit harsher than it would be if he wore it more naturally. He was smiling politely at the assortment of bimbos, and just as politely, moving past them without giving any one of them direct attention. Kat glanced around, wondering if she could pick out who he was there to meet, but she didn't see any women that could possibly match him in elegance. A lone wolf? He'd stopped to speak to several young men and she frowned. Gay? Damn, what a freaking waste of hot man-flesh. Oh well, she had her drink to enjoy.

The man laughed at something one of the others said and she sighed. It was a bold, sexy laugh. Oy. Shaking her head, she picked up her margarita and took a good, long pull on the straw. She was going to need the hit of the tequila to deal with the thought of not being the right gender to have a chance at all of that raw sex appeal. Swallowing contentedly as the burn of alcohol began to slide down her throat; she replaced the glass on the table and plucked one of the lime wedges from its edge.

… …

Loki laughed easily at the joke one of the young men had made about the bevy of trollops that had gathered at his entrance. Looking the seated group over he guessed that they'd 'struck out', as they say, with all of the females. Ah, they were young; they had no idea what a ridiculous waste of time such strumpets were. A movement off to the side caught his attention. A slightly older woman, wearing a daring outfit for one so generously endowed, had her lips tight around the straw of her drink and was sucking up a prodigious amount of the beverage. Those lips, once she released the straw, proved to grace a mouth that was small and naturally pouty, in the shape the mortals called a 'cupid's bow'. After setting the glass down, she took a wedge of fruit from its edge and tilted her head back and took the flesh of it between her teeth, sucking on it. He stared in fascination for a moment then stepped back behind a pillar to watch her with far more discretion.

She was dressed in a short tunic of some openwork material. He smiled as he realized it was his signature shade of green. A gold collar-like necklace adorned her slender throat. Beneath the tunic she wore a very visible corset. He couldn't see much of the lower half of her body, but short boots with modest heels encased her feet. Her reddish curls were abundant and gleamed under the light. He could imagine fisting his hands in them while…doing many delicious things to her. While the woman was a bit rounder than he usually preferred, there was something so overtly sensual about her that it mattered little. He wanted her and he would have her.

… …

Kat let the buzz of alcohol spread through her. While she'd not yet had enough to even be tipsy, it was still enjoyable. She could work on tipsy later. Too damn bad she had no one to drink with. She caught herself before sighing again. A moment later she felt rather than heard someone approach from behind her. "Good evening," a warm voice said in a sexy accent that wasn't quite British. "Is this seat taken?" She glanced up to see the hot stranger from the other side of the bar. Hmm, he probably wanted to take the chair over to the table of boys.

She shrugged. "Help yourself," she told him, gesturing languidly.

"Oh, I will," he agreed, sitting down after rolling the chair a bit closer to her. She blinked in surprise, recovered and smiled. The night was looking up! His hot gaze was almost burning in its intensity as he looked her over. She shivered as his eyes lingered on her cleavage and then on her hips. "Are you staying here?" he almost purred.

Goddess, that voice was almost enough to make her come right then and there. She shivered again. "Unfortunately no," she managed. Kat hoped he was…she refused to bring a stranger to her home, no matter how tempting he might be.

"Hmm, no matter; I am," he told her with a slow smile. She shivered yet again and felt her heart thudding in her chest. "Are you finished with your drink?" he asked. Kat nodded, her voice failing her. "Good, come along, then," he said, holding out a hand. She took it and stood; he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and then hesitated. "Have you a tab to settle?"

"No, it's…my best friend's husband is the bartender, he paid for me." Kat bit her lip as he looked sharply at Rico who was at the other end of the bar.

The man sighed. "Then I suppose you'll want to say good night." He smiled when she hesitated. "It's all right. You should have someone know where you went and with whom." Kat nodded.

They walked along the length of the bar. Rico looked up, his jaw dropping slightly. "Have a good evening sir," he said respectfully as they passed. She frowned. This man must be some kind of high roller if Rico was being so polite and careful not to make any teasing comments to her. As she glanced back, Rico gave her a 'thumbs up'.

… …

Loki smiled. The hotel had him booked into one of their penthouse suites reserved for their wealthiest guests…which he was. His photograph had been shared with the staff to ensure the proper respect and impeccable service. As he had no intention of harming the woman, it mattered little that the bartender saw her leaving with him. And it might make the woman more…pliable. Though if he was reading her correctly, that was not an issue; she didn't attempt to impress him with idle prattle, another point in her favor. The subtle and expensive perfume she wore was applied lightly, just enough to enhance her natural womanly aroma. Good. He hated it when mortals smelled as though they had bathed in scents, regardless of their costliness. A woman's natural musk should always be discernible. It was part of their attraction, after all. Her face, while enhanced with cosmetics, also benefitted from minimalist taste. Her eyes and lips were highlighted, but it didn't appear that she'd caked coloring on her skin. She did, however, have a tiny stone set into her left nostril. It sparkled in such a way that it had to be a diamond. Her ears were also pierced, each with four diamonds of graduated size, the largest on the lowest part of the lobe; slightly daring, but not overly so. They entered the elevator; he swiped his key card and pressed the button for the penthouse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her finely arched brows lift. He smiled and stroked the slender hand that was curled on his arm. Her lips quirked and she glanced up at him, still not saying a word. Apparently she knew what she wanted, and was willing to accept it without questioning him. Excellent. Leaving the elevator behind, he guided her to one of the four doors on this exclusive floor. Sliding the keycard once again, he pushed the door open and escorted her inside. He felt her shiver with anticipation.

Once they reached the center of the living area, he took her purse from her hand and tossed it onto the console table that stood against one wall. She watched it, but made no comment. Interesting. He grabbed her jaw with one hand, being careful not to bruise her, and kissed that tempting mouth roughly. She made no attempt to either pull him closer or push him away, but simply allowed him to claim her lips as she moaned in pleasure. Oh yes, he _had_ read her correctly. Releasing her lips, he asked, "Do you have any limits, woman?"

She smiled. "I walk out of here no less healthy than when I walked in. Try not to leave noticeable bruises; I do have a job to go to. I can take it rough, but I'm not into outright pain. Don't destroy my clothes, I like them. I don't do humiliation, scat or urine. If you can't prove a lack of disease, use a condom, and if you're into anal, you'd better use plenty of lube." She hesitated. "My safe word is purple, and if I can't talk I'll either pinch you, or hum jingle bells. Oh, and I may be sexually submissive, but I don't call anyone master, not anyone."

"Demonstrate this 'jingle bells'", he asked. She hummed a few bars of an odd tune. "Got it. That's it?" She nodded. "Done," he told her. "What do you expect from me?"

The woman shrugged. "Pleasure, nothing more and nothing less; but be prepared to work for it. I'm told I'm insatiable."

Loki laughed, delighted. This was going to be amazing fun. "You'll have it." He stalked around her, examining her garb. "Hmm, how does this come off?" he asked, tugging at the dress. She smiled and pulled the hem up. He took it from her and drew it the rest of the way over her head and off of her cooperatively raised arms. Her eyebrow rose, so he folded it neatly and set it on the sofa. The corset was sturdily made; it had to be to support her abundant breasts. It was of a black satin material, accented with gold metal pieces and just barely covered her nipples. From his view over her shoulder, the mauve buds were clearly visible and quite erect. A matching skirt was fastened over it. Finding hooks for that skirt in the back, he removed, folded and placed it with the overdress. She toed off her short boots and was now clad in that fascinating corset, thigh high stockings with a seam down the backs, garters, and a very tiny pair of dark green panties. Very appropriate.

Taking her by her plump upper arm, he led her over to a hassock. Moving both hands to her bared shoulders, he pressed down firmly until she moved to her knees on it then stood before her. He'd judged correctly, she was much too short to have her kneel on the floor. Loki tangled one hand in the woman's dark auburn tresses, tilted her head forward until her nose almost pressed against the zipper of his pleated slacks and ordered: "Attend to me."

The lovely chit actually licked her lips before reaching out to carefully tug down the zipper. The erection he'd found nearly impossible to ignore was revealed. She took it in one delicate hand with a sigh and pulled it free of the material. Her green eyes glittered the way some women's did when they beheld jewelry and he could feel his muscles clench in anticipation. Not wanting to wait a moment more before feeling the heat of that small mouth on his staff he pulled her head forward sharply. "I'm waiting," he growled.

She smiled and her wet pink tongue snaked out to lick a drop of pre-cum from the head of his now straining cock. Loki used every bit of his control to suppress a shudder of pleasure. His hand tightened in her hair as her even white teeth nipped him gently. He was ready to throw her back and finish in her like an immature boy…but no, he had promised her pleasure, and had accepted her challenge of satiating the supposedly insatiable. Hmm, that gave him an idea for later.

… …

Kat moaned at the feel of the silky skin of the large pulsing cock that her hand couldn't quite encircle. His pre-cum was sharply salty, and she shivered thinking about what a full load would feel like shooting down her throat. Stretching her lips, she took the head into her mouth, but found his girth a bit too much for her to take in as deeply as she wanted. Ah, well; better for the main event. She moaned again as she laved the thick blunt head with her tongue and closed her teeth just behind the crown and tugged. His unwilling gasp of pleasure rewarded her effort.

It was her turn to gasp as he pulled out of her mouth, grasped her ass cheeks with the long fingers of his free hand and easily lifted her up. His hard lips plundered hers and she felt his straining staff pressing into the tell-tale wet crotch of her panties as she wondered how he'd managed to heft her weight, which was fairly substantial…with one hand? Yes, the other hand had never relaxed its grip in her hair. Her eyes widened and she moaned as his forceful kiss began to make her burn with need. The hand in her hair finally released it, and he used it to guide her legs around his slim waist. She crossed her ankles behind him and he used that same hand to support her back. The hand cupping her ass slid under her panties. Two fingers were unceremoniously plunged into her dripping core dragging another pleasured moan from her.

The fingers began thrusting urgently and she happily rode them. His tongue was copying the deep penetration in her mouth and she could not contain her whimpers. He pulled his lips from hers and his fingers from her cunt and chuckled as she moaned in disappointment. "It's time for more, my sweet," he murmured and his hand moved to guide his cock to her entrance.

"Condom," she managed, twisting in his grasp.

"Only if I cannot prove I am free of your diseases," he reminded her.

She sniffed. "That's not…"

"Possible? Yes, it is. I cannot have any of your human diseases, mortal. I'm not human and am immune to them."

Kat blinked in surprise. Oh, no. This delicious hunk of man-flesh was loony. How had she not picked up on it? She was a psychic, and a damn good one. "Right, okay. And you are…?" she left the question dangle.

His smirk was mischievous. "Loki of Asgard."


	2. Realization

Kat stared at the hunky lunatic for several long seconds. Loki, right. Brother of Thor, currently off being tried for crimes against humanity. Sure he was. Frowning she realized that her legs were not what was supporting her weight…it was his one hand…still. No, it wasn't possible. "Right; that would make me the Black Widow," she muttered.

He frowned at her. "Hardly. You are a warm and sensual woman, that female is rather cold and calculating." He shook his head at her expression and, still carrying her, walked over to the table where he had tossed her clutch. Lifting a newspaper from its end he unfolded it and laid the front page open for her to see. A color photograph graced the front page with the headline 'Asgardian Prince reported missing'. She swallowed. The photo was definitely of the 'man' holding her against his firm body.

Kat swallowed again. This…Asgardian Prince was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people in New York. She was in big trouble. "Um, you do remember the part of our agreement where I leave here at least as healthy as I walked in, right?"

He had the gall to laugh. "I do; and I will keep my word." He shrugged. "I'm not missing, actually. The All-Father has…I believe 'released me on my own recognizance' is the Midgardian term, while he decides my fate." Loki smirked. "I'm not about to have myself recalled by leaving broken bodies in my wake."

"Uh huh. Um, if I'm not mistaken, aren't you the god of Mischief and Lies?"

His expression darkened and her throat froze up in fear. "My ability to lie has been taken away for the duration. I cannot speak anything but the literal truth." He flashed her that mischievous grin. "You need worry more about what I _don't _say."

… …

"I'll remember that," she said. Loki waited, wondering when she was going to push away and demand to leave. He blinked when she lifted a hand and stroked his jaw. "Hiding anything else that should concern me?" she asked.

His Jötunn heritage should not concern her; he need not mention it to answer truthfully. "No." Was the woman not going to reject him? She squirmed in his grasp and leaned tight against him. His eyebrow rose in surprise. "Are we good then?"

The woman chuckled throatily. "I'm waiting on you."

He laughed and claimed those sweet lips for another deep kiss. His hand returned to the crotch of her panties to check her readiness. She was still dripping. Pulling the material aside, he guided her onto his ready cock and pulled her down hard. Shrieking, the woman's head dropped back, exposing her long neck and pulling her plump breasts up and almost out of the corset's grasp.

She moaned and twisted on his staff. He moved over to the back of the armchair and leaned her ass against it for support and used his now free hand to grasp that delicate throat. The woman literally purred as he squeezed just firmly enough to prove his control and then let his hand drift down to tug one full breast free of its confinement. The hand supporting her back was moved to cup her neck and he tipped her back so that he could capture a hard nipple between his teeth and tug sharply. "Yessssss," she moaned and he felt her tighten around him.

Massaging the full globe roughly he began to thrust into her wet heat. She shuddered and gripped his arms, flexing her legs to press her crossed ankles into his back to meet his penetrations. At this rate he wasn't going to last long. Damn woman would likely think he couldn't satiate her. He chuckled as he continued to pound that sweet wet quim. She'd discover his recovery time was anything but human. He frowned as she reached between them and started playing with her clit. No…he was in charge here. "Oh, no, my sweet," he hissed and abandoned her breast to capture both hands with his larger one. Glancing around, he finally eyed her necklace. He shifted from the chair to set her on the table and free up his other hand. Removing the heavy length of gold, he wrapped it around her wrists and concentrated. The metal twisted and reformed, becoming a golden rope that held her wrists securely. Her eyes widened. "You touch when I'm ready for you to touch."

… …

Kat stared at the golden rope that used to be her favorite necklace. "I'll make it a necklace again when I'm done with you," he told her as he lifted her bound wrists and dropped them over his neck. "For now it, and you, are mine to do with as I damn well please." She groaned as he pulled out of her clinging heat and then yanked her soaked panties down and off of her legs. Then he drove back deep inside her and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist once more. As she gasped he grabbed her hips to lift her from the table and pulled her halfway up his thick staff; she screamed as he pulled her back down hard and fast. No one had ever brought her to the brink so quickly. His teeth were now scraping along the tendon that ran from behind her ear to her collarbone and she whimpered as he nipped his way to the nearby pounding pulse. Loki sucked the soft skin harshly, he was definitely going to leave a bruise and she damn well didn't care. Her insides were quivering with the joy of his possession.

Loki had stepped back toward the chair but this time sat on its high back himself. Supporting her with one hand, he used the other to uncross her legs and help her to twist them around so that her knees pressed in to the chair on either side of his narrow hips. "Ride," he commanded and slapped her bared ass when she hesitated. "Now." Moaning she flexed and lifted herself, then hissed as her cunt clung to his thick flesh. She rose high enough so that only the crown remained within her before she let her weight pull her back down. Her efforts were rewarded by his groan of pleasure. She smirked as his eyes closed and his head dropped slightly back. Her ass was slapped again to remind her of her task and she pushed in with her knees to rise and once again dropped back down, hard and fast. A dozen more slaps and attempts to ride that thick cock had her shaking with the need for release. Other than a few groans, he remained fully in control of himself. "You've pleased me," he told her. "Shall I please you?"

Kat moaned as his hands cupped her now stinging ass. "Yesss," she managed to hiss. He laughed and stood easily, turned and sat her down on the chair back. He then reached up to remove her bound arms from around his neck and carefully guided her to lean back until she was almost completely upside down on the chair back, with only her hips and widespread legs still upright. She whimpered as he pulled out of her grasping cunt. "Nooo, please…" she moaned then shuddered as the fingers of one hand spread her nether lips and her clit was slapped by the precisely placed fingers of the other. She heard a rustling sound as his slacks were dropped and kicked aside. The fabric must be soaked with her cum by this time. He still held her lips open with the one hand; the other had moved to take a firm grip on her ass. Kat shrieked as his teeth closed on her throbbing clit and nipped it sharply.

… …

His efforts were rewarded by a veritable fountain of cum from the woman's hot quim. Her body was trembling violently as she came. He laughed and set to with a vengeance, licking and sucking the almost sweet fluid from her widespread folds. She began bucking beneath his mouth and her keening was music to his ears. He'd never had a woman quite this uninhibited and willing to give herself over to pleasure. That delicious nature needed to be rewarded. He rose and guided the head of his cock just past the entrance to her canal, then grasped her reddened ass with both hands and thrust in to the hilt. Once he'd repeated the maneuver several times and could judge how her body would move, he continued to steady her with one hand as he rubbed and pinched that amazingly responsive clit with the other. Her keening rose to a light, almost constant scream as he pounded hard into her exposed sex.

Loki laughed as her body bucked and twisted, arching off of the chair back. Her heavy breasts had dropped out of their confinement. He was looking forward to giving them some much needed attention. But first things first, he was getting close; it was time for a change to really take her over the edge. She whimpered when he held himself in at the apex of his next thrust and leaned over her to grasp the back of her neck to pull her upright. The woman was panting heavily, and staring at him with wide, amazed eyes. She gasped when he pulled out of her clinging flesh and then turned her over to hang back over the chair, face down this time. He shoved his staff back in unceremoniously and reached over to grab those swinging breasts. Once his grasp was firm, he resumed thrusting, squeezing the soft globes in time with his movements, hard enough to make her shriek with each thrust.

The woman was once again twisting and bucking wildly. Her moans and shrieks alternated, and every few pounding thrusts elicited a worshipful "Oh sweet goddess," from her lips. He laughed and pinched her nipples sharply. Once she had shrieked and shuddered he abandoned the hard peaks and captured her slender neck in his left hand. She moaned and twisted and he felt her lips graze his other hand as he pulled it past her mouth. That gave him an idea. He tapped that small mouth with the index finger of his right hand until it opened. She sucked the digit in and moaned as she twirled her tongue around it. Did she know what he intended? Quite possibly…it would suit the wild creature, he was certain. She released his finger, wiggled her plump ass and muttered, "Please, please, please…" He laughed again.

… …

Did he mean to…oh, goddess, she hoped so. Kat wriggled her ass in anticipation as she released his long and now soaking wet finger. As she begged he laughed and she shuddered, thrilled that he was anticipating her so damn well. Kat felt the wetness at the puckered entrance and tried to relax her sphincter muscles, but the pleasure that ran through her made that task difficult. Before she was quite ready his wet finger thrust in. It hurt, but not enough to steal the joy of it from her and she squealed with delight. He pressed deeply in, his finger was long and lean in proportion with his tall body, and he easily reached the sweet spot and pressed hard. His free hand still grasped her throat, not firmly enough to cut off her air, but the sense of being controlled, of being forced to accept the extremes of pleasure brought tears to her eyes.

The pounding in her pussy increased in speed and power. She had no idea how he had lasted this long. Kat had come three times already and was well on her way to her fourth orgasm. She found herself begging him for another finger. The first was withdrawn and then the thickness of two fingers pressed inside, slowly at first, then as they passed the muscle, were thrust in hard and fast. "Yes!" she screamed. "Goddess yes…" her voice trailed off into a sob of pleasure as he partially withdrew and then thrust his fingers in and out slowly rather than just pressing down deep inside her. His cock resumed its almost frantic pounding and her pussy clenched in anticipation. A deep shuddering began at her core, and she bucked helplessly as she tipped over into an almost mindless orgasm. He yelled as he began to come and thrust his fingers hard and deep, pressing in as he jerked against her, spilling his seed.

… …

Loki was surprised to find himself breathing heavily as he held the unconscious mortal chit. He'd gone as all out as if she were a woman of Asgard, it was no wonder she'd fainted. He frowned as his breathing settled. Hopefully that was the only negative result of his passion, he had promised not to hurt the woman. Lifting her in his arms he carried her into the bed chamber and settled her on the bed. It wasn't quite so large as his bed in the Valhöll, but at least it was long enough to accommodate his height comfortably. Many beds on Midgard were not.

He stretched the woman out and ran his hands over her damp body. Brain, lungs, heart, all fine. Digestive organs…what was this? There was some sort of obstruction in her reproductive organs. As it stood, this woman could never conceive a child. He grinned. "Well, we can't have that now, can we? Midgard definitely needs more women of your sort for future generations. After all, my dear, it will be no doubt be decades before I can return here; Odin won't get away without sentencing me to at least some prison time, regardless of the coercion aspect. Let's just fix this for you, sweet thing."

A healing working wouldn't set off any alarms on Asgard, and the energies were subtle enough that any instruments monitoring for such on Midgard could not detect them. He held his hands over the woman's abdomen and concentrated until the green glow that was the signature of his power flowed out from his widespread fingers and then settled into her body. She moaned as her inner organs rebuilt themselves under the influence of his magic. "You may thank me later, sweetness." Loki couldn't suppress the smirk as he imagined her outraged reaction to him interfering without her express permission. He had, after all, promised that she would walk out of here _no less _healthy than when she came in. There was no guarantee made that she would not leave healthier than when she'd arrived.

… …

Kat frowned as she noticed the coolness of ultra-high thread count sheets under her cheek. She blinked in surprise and pushed herself up a bit. Her breasts had been tucked back into her corset and the golden rope was now twined around only one wrist. Loki's hand was kneading her ass soothingly. Nice. She turned her head to look at him. He was lying on his side, leaning his head on one hand and was wearing nothing but a smug smirk. "Satiated yet?" he asked. She frowned at him. He shrugged. "It is a valid question, you did pass out." Kat stared at his semi-hard cock and shivered. "I must admit, you are…" he leaned forward and took her neck in his hand again, he seemed to love that almost as much as she did. "Delicious," he breathed.

She smiled. "Yes, I am delicious." Loki laughed at her confidence. "And no, I'm nowhere near satiated…have you given up on that goal?"

"Never, sweetness. There's nothing I love better than a challenge."

"Good." Her smile grew as he gathered her closer and began to play with the securely tied lacing on her corset. "I am dehydrated though." His eyebrow rose and she laughed softly. "All of that panting and moaning tends to dry me out."

"Mm; and you did much of that. Screaming as well, I recall." His tone was smug, damn him, but that smugness was well deserved. "Shall I get you another margarita? That is what you had in the bar, is it not?"

"It was, but right now I need water. Maybe a snack…cheese, some kind of protein?" she suggested with a playful pout.

He nipped her protruding lower lip and released her to reach for the phone, then sat up. Kat slid over to caress his still semi-hard cock and cupped his heavy sac as he waited for an answer. She playfully poked the long round-edged nail of her pinky into the cum-smeared slit at its tip. He captured her hand in his and shook his head with a smile. "Not now," he mouthed. Biting back a snicker, she waited for him to finish talking to room service. "You are an outrageous woman, are you not?" he asked as he replaced the phone on the nightstand.

"You wouldn't want me half so much if I weren't."

"Hmm, tis true." He tugged at the laces to her corset. "This has to come off…but perhaps after our snack has arrived. Meanwhile, I do believe it's your turn to play."

… …

Her eyes lit with anticipation as he levered himself to sit against the headboard, his legs stretched out and slightly spread. She immediately took his hardening cock into her mouth and sucked deeply on it, much as he had imagined she would when he had watched her enjoying that fortunate margarita. As his erection grew, Loki noticed she was having difficulty continuing her oral ministrations. He moved to push her off and had to laugh as she slapped his hand away. "So be it, wench, but if you choke it is on you." Her hand caressed the fingers she'd slapped; he supposed to show appreciation for his concern. He let his head drop back and simply enjoyed.

Loki moaned as her skillful tongue managed to massage his now straining erection despite the fact that her mouth was stuffed beyond capacity. Memories of other talented lovers were swiftly becoming eclipsed by the actions of this one wild mortal female. She had his balls cupped in one delicate hand and was rubbing and gently squeezing them as she sucked and laved his swollen cock. He was fighting the urge to thrust up into her hot mouth…a fight he was certain he would soon lose. The woman had shifted herself so that she was crouched over his groin; her free hand was dipping into her own wetness. He'd opened his mouth to object when she removed it and slipped her now dripping hand beneath him; he felt her fingers playing with his anus. Groaning with anticipation, he lifted his backside slightly to assist and was rewarded with the torturous joy of two slender fingers pressing into the orifice. Those digits were long for such small hands, and the long, well-kept nails added to the length. He felt the hard tips digging into him and shuddered. She twisted her fingers around as she continued to suck his cock. A sudden coordinated strong thrust into his ass and squeeze of his balls finally defeated his resolve to remain still and he began to thrust eagerly into her already taxed throat. "Gods, woman…that…" he trailed off as he felt the need for release build. To her credit, despite her obvious discomfort, she continued to suckle and tongue his aching staff. As he thrust up into that oh so tight wet heat he ceased caring or knowing what she was doing. There was nothing left but the pleasure.

… …

Kat frantically sucked at the thick staff that was lodged in the back of her throat. It took most of her concentration to suppress the need to gag, but she was determined he would have a blow job he would never forget no matter how long Asgardians lived. His reaction to her anal play thrilled her. Some men were homophobic and rejected such fun outright…their loss. Loki was enjoying the hell out of it, muttering pleasured words and twisting to more fully enjoy the intrusion. His heavy sac was tightening, he'd come soon. She began to draw back on his swollen cock encouraging him to thrust to maintain the pressure. Too soon and yet not soon enough he began to spasm. His hands were tangled in her hair, holding her almost too tightly as he pumped his hips up to thrust deeper into her stretched out throat and then back down to impale himself sharply on her now stiffened fingers. His inarticulate cry made her tremble with want and the sudden hot gush of cum against the back of her throat pulled a moan from deep within her own need.

Finally his thrusting stopped, and she relaxed as he pulled carefully back. He hissed as she nipped the tip of his still semi-rigid staff as it passed her teeth. "You do not stop, do you?" he asked with an appreciative chuckle as he handed her tissues and the bottle of hand sanitizer he'd retrieved from the nightstand…apparently he'd set it there when cleaning up after her earlier faint.

"Mm, never," she agreed as she cleaned her fingers. Kat knew she was smiling like the cat that had swallowed the canary. His hot gaze was amused and his smile grew as she licked a dribble of his cum from her lips. "My turn?"

He laughed outright and grabbed her thighs to tumble her back on the bed. He pulled her legs up to tuck her knees over his shoulders and delved into her already sopping cunt. His lean fingers squeezed her ass cheeks savagely as he tipped her back far enough to tongue her dripping canal. She moaned and shuddered, her back arching in an effort to move her sex closer to the promise of pleasure. Loki was good at this, no doubt. His tongue thrust past her rim and danced in and out of the swollen orifice. As she whimpered, he abandoned it and moved on to her eager clit. "Such a prominent bud," he whispered, his hot breath on it making her shiver. His tongue whipped at it, making her twitch with each contact. Laughing, the fingers of one of his lean hands moved in to hold her folds apart and once placed, he began to nibble and suck with a vengeance. She was nearly upside down again and the blood was rushing to her head as the other hand reached down for her gravity-freed tits. He moved it from one to the other, squeezing them, rubbing roughly over the nipples, and driving her insane with the pleasure of it. Kat shrieked as he pulled firmly at a nipple, stretching it far away from her chest and then harshly twisted it just as he bit down on her clit. Fire ran from the savaged nipple down to her cunt and she could feel her juices squirting out to splash his face and soak her thighs. Loki laughed again and lapped up the wetness as though it were the finest cream. She shivered in delight. This was the lover she'd always dreamed of having.

Loki pulled her knees from his shoulders and turned her the rest of the way over until she knelt on the bed. He shifted to the side and pulled her, still kneeling, closer to the headboard. In one smooth move he was behind her and his already recovered cock was buried deep inside. "You, my lady, are just so damned irresistible," he hissed as he began pounding inside of her. Kat laughed. Men had been telling her for years that she was insatiable…but if Loki was able to keep this pace up for much longer, he just might be able to accomplish the impossible! His hands grasped her breasts as he pulled her upright so that she was kneeling in front of him, her head dropping back against his chest. His height meant that his chin easily cleared the top of her head.

Kat groaned as he savaged her tits and nipples. Each thrust pushed her up along his tautly muscled body. She felt him fumbling with the laces on her corset and laughed as he growled with frustration as the bow knotted. "I want it off," he bit out. He paused in his thrusting, leaned away slightly and she gasped and stiffened as a sharp knife appeared in his hand. Loki nudged her face sideways with his chin. "Easy sweetness; just cutting the laces, I can fix them later, promise." He frowned as he kissed her cheek. "You weren't concerned with the garment were you?" Loki sighed and pulled her off of his cock. She whimpered at the loss, but couldn't stop staring at him with wide eyes.

… …

What in the Nine Realms had frightened the chit? She'd been glorying in the savagery of his love-making. "Do you fear weapons?" he asked. The woman shook her head. "Ah, you fear men with weapons, then." A slight shrug. "Have you had to fight off a man with a weapon before?" Her eyes closed. "Easy, sweetness. Let me cut the laces then I'll put the blade away, all right?" She didn't respond. "Look at me," he demanded. Her eyes flew open. "I want you to see what I'm doing, so you know you need not be afraid, hmm?" He carefully pulled the laces away from the corset's modesty panel and slid the double-edged blade beneath. It cut through the thick cord as easy as if through butter. The corset fell open and he returned the blade to its sheath hidden on the underside of the nightstand. "All done." Her eyes were wide as those of a startled doe. "Let's take a break, shall we?" Not waiting for a response, he lifted her off of the garment and twisted to sit up at the headboard and settled her on his lap.

So strong in so many ways, Loki would never have guessed one little thing could spook her. He cuddled her against his chest and stroked her soothingly. "It's all right, sweet lady. I can't lie to you…I-I swear I'll never hurt you." He chuckled. "Well, not in a way you do not wish." The woman looked up at him and smirked. "Oh, _that's_ reassured you, has it?" Shaking his head he nuzzled her cheek. "Gods, you are a handful and far too good for the men of Midgard." He looked down at her all but nude body. Her thighs and sex were sticky and caked with drying cum as were her arms, breasts and chin. "Let's get the rest of this off and have a bath then eat. You'll be all fresh and clean and I can enjoy dirtying you again, hmm?" The sweet chit tilted her head up and kissed his jaw. Loki smiled and shifted her down on the bed. "Relax, I'll be right back."


	3. Coming Clean

Loki set the bath to running and returned to retrieve his very sticky lover. She was curled up on the bed like a cat, her only attire the garter belt and thigh-high stockings. It was time for them to come off as well. The saucy wench uncurled herself and stretched deliciously when he sat down beside her. The lifting of her arms raised her breasts high. Loki fought the urge to attack the still swollen nipples and make her come yet again. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that she did need a bit of time to recover from her fright and to rest. But a bit was all she was going to get. Running a fingertip under her thigh, he encouraged her to lift it. After examining the garter fastenings, he undid them and began to roll a stocking down her curvy leg. She cooperatively raised the leg higher and out at an angle which, probably not coincidentally, exposed her sex for his viewing enjoyment. "Posing for me, sweetness?" he asked.

She smiled and arched her back a bit, causing those amazing breasts to jut out further. "Maybe." He chuckled ruefully and tweaked her toes as he removed the first stocking from them. "Or maybe it's a demand for more play."

"Hmm. I've told you, we're bathing first. Behave, wench."

"Damn." She raised the other leg as he set down the first. He decided to reward her cooperation and trailed kisses down the back of her leg as he rolled down the second stocking. She moaned and arched her back again.

"And where does this fasten?" he asked, sliding a finger under the garter belt, another garment in his signature green, it was decorated with black and gold lace. Her entire outfit seemed coordinated with him in mind. Odd. He frowned. Perhaps it was a setup? "Why all the green, sweet lady?" he asked as she turned over to expose the hooks that fastened the belt in the back.

She looked back over her shoulder. "Well, for one it's my favorite color, it goes well with my hair and eyes. And emerald is my birthstone; I was a May Day baby." Shrugging she continued, "And it's not typical. Everyone seems to love blue, red or pink, maybe purple. Green is kind of rebellious, I suppose. But not just any green, it has to be a dark forest green. The other shades just don't cut it."

"I see." He pulled the hooks out of their loops and let the belt drop open. Finally free of any covering, her plump ass begged to be touched. He ran a hand over its softness and his cock leapt to attention. Closing his eyes he shuddered, imagining burying his hard staff between those round cheeks. Hmm, she'd insisted on 'lots of lube', whatever that was. "So, about that lube you mentioned," he asked, spreading her cheeks with one hand and prodding the puckered hole nestled between them.

The woman smirked at him. "In my purse." She shrugged at his surprise. "I had a date tonight and I try to be prepared for anything. Obviously, he was a disappointment."

"Obviously. Definitely his loss." And my gain, he thought. "Wait here," he told her. After checking on the bathwater and turning it off, he detoured to the living room and retrieved the small purse. How in the Nine Realms did she fit anything into it? He carried it into the bedroom and set it before her. She smiled up at him, snapped it open and removed a small plastic bottle. Taking it from her he read the label. It was something called 'Anal Ease' and was waterproof. Excellent. Loki looked up at her bright eyes and smiled. "You look like the cat that swallowed the cream, sweetness." His eyebrows rose as she laughed. "What's amused you?" He frowned. "Hmm, I've yet to ask your name…tell me," he demanded.

"Kat."

"What? Cat? No, my dear, not what you want to be called, I want to know your actual name."

The wench laughed again. "Kat, with a K is my real name."

Hmm, it suited her, still… "And the rest of it?"

"Just Kat. I legally changed it for business. You know, like Cher."

"You're an entertainer? Of what variety?"

Kat fidgeted on the bed. "Actually, I'm a psychic and energy healer. And what the masses call a 'pagan' priestess."

"You're…of course you are." He shook his head, totally bemused. "Please tell me your religion isn't associated with the Norse pantheon."

"No, Kemetic, I'm a priestess of Isis, the original mother goddess of magic, prophesy and medicine."

"I see. Hence the psychic and healing practice?" Loki looked down her body, noticing a tattoo of stylized horns surrounding her navel which held a small gold disk on a piercing; the symbol of Isis if he remembered correctly. Kat nodded in response to his question. "Well, I doubt Isis would approve of me, but no matter. She is not here and we are. And now, I think, it's time for that bath."

… …

Kat smiled as he scooped her up off of the bed and cradled her in one arm. She was still not used to the fact that he was so many times stronger than human men, but damn, did she like it. She also wasn't so sure that Isis wouldn't approve of him. Loki had proven to be not just a dominating lover, but a thoughtful one. He turned sideways to edge her dangling feet through the doorway to the bathroom. A tub big enough for two with Jacuzzi jets running dominated the outer part of the bathroom suite. The water frothed with some sort of scented oil…lavender if she wasn't mistaken. She sighed happily and rubbed her cheek against his collarbone.

The tub was freestanding but the top and bottom edges were flush against tile fixtures wide enough to hold decorative soaps and other items and strong enough to sit on. He'd set an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes at one end. Nice. Loki stepped over the edge and sat down, using his free hand for balance. She sighed as the steaming water enveloped them. "Hmm, let me get that hair tied up," he murmured as he lifted her arm and removed the golden rope from her wrist. She felt an odd vibration and wondered if he'd used his magic to change its form yet again. Kat wriggled in his lap, which earned her a chuckle and a pinch on her right nipple. "Later, my kitten. Let's get you clean first."

He handed her a flute of champagne and held another. "To what shall we toast, my lady?" he asked playfully.

"Satiating the insatiable?" she suggested. "At least, I have every expectation now that you'll be the first to manage it." Kat pouted as he burst out laughing. "What? Have you given up already? I'm disappointed."

"Not at all. I'll toast to exceeding your expectations…as you've exceeded mine."

After taking a very enjoyable sip, Kat laid her head back on his chest and watched him swallow. He set his glass aside and picked up a natural sponge that sat beside the soaps. He soaked it, then rubbed one of the scented ovals into it until it was soapy, then set the soap aside. Lifting her free arm, he ran the sponge along her shoulder and then down its length and then up the underside. With one hand on her back he encouraged her to lean forward and dealt slowly and sensually with her neck, upper spine and other shoulder. Kat sighed at the indulgent sensation. Damn, how she wished she could keep him for more than one night. She switched the champagne to her other hand so that he could wash that arm as well. He rinsed that arm and her back and tugged her to lean against his chest again. She sighed again. "This is…heavenly," she whispered as he began applying the sponge to her breasts.

… …

He'd never seen a woman's breasts float before. Of course, the women he'd been in the water with had never been so abundantly endowed and it had never occurred to him to wonder. Loki was certain that he liked it. Kat was happily sipping her second flute of champagne and her head was lolling back against him. Slight moans escaped her dreamily parted lips as he ran the sponge a bit roughly across her still distended nipples. Gods, he adored those nipples…and wanted them in his mouth again; but first things first. "Done, my pet?" he asked as he touched the nearly emptied champagne flute." Her only answer was another rub of her cheek against him, but she allowed him to remove the glass. Loki reached down and lifted one of her legs and balanced her knee on the edge of the tub. Leaning forward he was able to soap it thoroughly and then return it to the water. Repeating the soaping maneuver on the other leg, he took advantage of her position to thoroughly, well perhaps overly thoroughly, wash that sweet swollen quim. He shuddered thinking about its heat and wetness.

Lifting her slightly, he soaped and rinsed that lush plump bottom and then settled her back down in his lap. Kat wriggled and he gasped as his erection returned to full attention. "Naughty minx. Feel what you do to me?" he asked. Her laugh was throaty and cut off with a gasp as he spread her folds and pinched her clit in retaliation. Hmm, that gave him an idea. "I think you're clean enough. Let's see what we can do about that challenge, shall we?" Kat grinned up at him as he lifted first one of her legs and then the other and hooked them over the sides of the tub. Her sweet ass was lifted an inch or so off of his lap and she leaned back helplessly against him. Reaching around with both hands he began playing in her now widespread folds. She squirmed and whimpered, but was unable to either remove her legs from the edges of the tub, or make any change in the pressure of his teasing fingers.

"Loki!" Kat moaned. "Please!"

"Please what, my pet?" he asked, letting the mischief color his voice. "Aren't you enjoying this?" He pressed down on her clit, making her twitch and whimper then pinched it sharply. She shrieked but the sound faded off into a laugh.

"Yesssss. More, please…" she begged.

"Always." He let the fingers of his left hand dance across her sex, prodding, stroking and teasing. Kat's body was trembling, and with each sharp pinch her back would arch, thrusting those amazing breasts further out of the water. With his right hand, he reached down to her swollen canal. She'd be even tighter around his girth now, he imagined. He could hardly wait. Kat groaned as he thrust two fingers deep inside without any preparation, then arched her body again to draw them further in. "My sweet kitten does indeed like it a bit rough," he murmured in her ear. She wriggled happily on his thrusting fingers and moaned her agreement.

He continued to thrust and play idly; rubbing his cheek on the silky curls he'd bound up on top of her head. The plastic bottle of lube caught his eye and he grinned. As if on cue, his sweet wench moaned. "More, Loki, please…I need, I need…" He laughed and abandoned her clinging canal. "Ohhh, nooo," she whimpered. Don't stop, please…"

"Make up your mind, my Kat. Did you not just beg for more? I'll give you more, my delicious toy." He moved his left hand behind her and lifted her soft bottom clear of the water. She gasped and grabbed the sides of the tub. "Easy, I won't drop you." Loki managed with one hand, barely, to pour a generous amount of the slick lube onto his fingers. It was clingy, so he didn't lose much of it before his fingers reached her anus. Gently pushing one finger past her clenched sphincter muscle, he twisted it about until she relaxed, then inserted the other. Kat moaned and wriggled until he removed them then tilted her head back to frown fiercely. He had to chuckle at how the expression looked from that angle. "Just wait," he told her, and laughed as she growled her annoyance. "Patience, my beautiful slut, you'll have what you want soon enough." He poured more lube on his fingers, almost, but not quite dropping the bottle in the process, then slipped both fingers back in firmly. Kat's soft scream of pleasure rewarded him.

… …

Normally Kat wouldn't tolerate a man calling her a slut, but with Loki…she could tell he meant it in a possessively proud way. And truth be told, she was being slutty, but only for him. There was just something about him that made her want to give him more than she'd given any man, or woman, ever. His hands curved over her hips now and he was drawing her down into the water. She could feel that thick cock prodding her ass and she moaned in anticipation. Her lovers only rarely received the privilege of having her anally. They had to have thoroughly pleased her in other areas first. Her anus was still nice and tight. He was spreading her cheeks wide and his jaw rubbed against her temple soothingly. "Relax, sweet Kat, relax for me," he crooned. She let her lower body go limp to relax the sphincter enough to allow him entrance without causing excessive pain. He was so damn big, she'd definitely never allowed a cock this thick in her ass. It was going to be interesting. She shivered at the thought of the extreme fullness that would follow.

She gasped as he slowly lowered her onto his oh so thick length. Groaning at the painful pressure she twisted slightly in his grasp, grinding her ass down on him more sharply than he was trying to allow. "Such an eager slut, aren't you?" he murmured.

"Only for you," she breathed between moans.

… …

"Of course, pet," he agreed. "You are my beautiful little slut and only mine." He nipped the tendon in her neck. "No other man is good enough for you." His hands grasped her hips firmly. "Ready, kitten?" Before she could answer he pulled her the rest of the way down on that thick, beautiful cock. She sobbed with the pleasured pain of it and twisted wildly, shaking in his arms as he laughed softly. His cool lips caressed her neck, jaw and ear as he waited for her to settle and be ready for more. As she relaxed, still shuddering, he tugged her feet down to either side of his hips. "Ride me, kitten," he demanded. "Ride me good and hard, as if you don't, I'll take control and take only my pleasure from it." He smiled as she moaned at the admittedly empty threat.

Kat pushed up into a slight squat then forced herself back down on his swollen staff. He groaned almost as loudly as she did. Her ass was so damn tight, much more so than he'd expected given her uninhibited nature. Loki smiled as she raised and lowered herself twice more; the lovely creature was whimpering and twisting as she moved. "Yes, sweet Kat, that's it. Please me and I'll reward you for it," he promised. "What do you want love? Shall I finger fuck that hot quim? No?" he asked as she moaned. "Savage those amazing nipples?" Kat moaned again and he chuckled between his own gasps as she continued to pull and thrust her sweet ass up and down on his straining cock. He bit her shoulder sharply when she slowed in her movements. "No, no slowing down, kitten, I warned you," Loki scolded. She dutifully impaled herself yet again, hard, and it was his turn to moan. "Oh, love, the things I want to do to you."

"Where are your limits, my Kat? Will you take more than my cock, mouth or hands into you?" Loki smiled as she wriggled and twisted with her ass still fully impaled. "Oh, yes, I think you would. Ah, too bad I'm without my scepter; the base was so well shaped and would have made you squeal with delight. Her head dropped back on his shoulder as she lifted herself. He could see her delighted smile. "Ah, you like that idea, hmm?" She shivered and then forced herself back down even harder than before, screaming softly. "Oh, yes…I'm certain we have something about that can do the job. Hmm, the champagne bottle to start, once we're done here, I think. I wouldn't want to lose any to the bathwater." Kat paused and gave him a quizzical look. "You've stopped riding, my naughty slut, you know what that means." He lifted her and pulled her down fast and hard several times in succession. She screamed and sobbed, but her twisting and trembling told him it was with enjoyment.

… …

Kat couldn't believe how close she was to coming, and he hadn't even touched her tits yet, let alone her needy cunt. His offer to fuck her with objects thrilled her. Most of her lovers didn't want to waste their time with her on toys; they didn't understand that it would have made them more appealing. Loki seemed to understand everything about her. He really was her fantasy lover come to life. She'd lost count of how many times he'd slammed her ass down on his cock; apparently he'd given up on having her ride him…which was fine with her. Her leg muscles had been protesting, though it had all felt so good she'd been ignoring them. She was so fucking close she wanted to scream with frustration. Just as she was about to beg for his fingers, something, he managed one of those power moves that astounded her and stood with her ass still impaled on his throbbing cock; holding one hand on her stomach, he reached for the handheld shower head, turned it on to a hard stream and aimed it at her oh-so needy cunt. Loki turned her to lean on the edge of the tub, holding the water pressure directly on her clit until she screamed and began to buck, then moved it to pound directly into her empty canal. As the water began to give her the sensation she needed, he began thrusting his thick cock into her ass. The double assault was so…damn…good. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt herself thrashing wildly and felt Loki straining behind her as he came. Kat clutched at the side of the tub as her conscious mind began to fade. Sweet mother goddess, he'd done it ag…


	4. Private Little World

Kat blinked and looked around. Loki was sitting on the edge of the tile, his feet in the draining water, holding her cuddled in his lap. He glanced down as she took a sharp breath. "Are you ready to concede yet, my kitten?" he asked smugly.

Kat snorted. "Not even. Temporarily overwhelmed doesn't equal satiated, you know."

He chuckled. "I didn't think so, but I did have to ask." Nuzzling her cheek Loki stood. "Hmm, we're not quite done here, I think," he said, then turned her to pull her legs around his hips. "Hold on, Kat, while I set this up for you." She frowned, wondering what he was up to now. He reached over to the towel valet rack and picked up one thick, folded towel and set it down on the tile that ran along the back side of the tub. "There. Now sit, my darling." He sat her down on the towel and her eyebrows rose as he moved the glasses and the ice bucket to the counter across the room and returned with the half-full bottle of champagne. "Ah, now, feet here," he told her as he lifted one foot and then the other to the edges, leaving her sex well exposed. Loki stepped back into the tub, between her legs, and moved to insert the mouth of the bottle into her.

"Oh, don't waste the champagne," she urged. "It's so good."

His grin was devilish. "Oh no, my pet; it won't be wasted at all, simply enhanced with your sweet cum." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yes, once you've come for me once more here, we shall go have that snack, and enjoy it with champagne a la Kat."

Kat laughed and then gasped as the cool glass of the bottle was eased into her. She shivered, eagerly watching it disappear inside her sex. He continued to push it in until she could feel the thicker body of the bottle stretching her rim. "Yessss," she hissed. "Oh, Loki, that feels so…oh…" Fascinated, she watched as he twisted the neck of the bottle inside of her and gasped at the unfamiliar but delicious sensation.

… …

"You like that too, do you?" Loki asked. "Why am I not surprised? I think my darling slut likes everything."

Moaning as he began to slowly thrust the bottle in and out she murmured, "If you're doing it, I do."

He looked up sharply. Her green eyes were avidly watching him fuck her with the cold glass bottle. She was beginning to shiver again. Loki wondered if her admission meant the chit had feelings for him. Did he even want her to? A chill ran down his spine as he tried to imagine returning to Asgard to never again hear her delicious moans and whimpers. He continued to thrust carefully with the bottle, not wanting to chance breaking it and hurting her. Her shivers had advanced into trembling, but at this rate he'd lose patience with the activity before she came for him. "More, my kitten?" he asked. Her eyes flew to his and a smile curved her sweet lips. "Foolish question, hmm?"

Loki laughed at her nod and settled on his knees before her. He caught one distended nipple in his mouth and sucked sharply, took its twin in his free hand and twisted it until she shrieked. Her response to the extreme titillation was amazing. Loki made a mental note for later to see if he could make her come by pleasuring her breasts alone. It would not be at all surprising at this point. Her back began to arch and she was thrusting herself forward on to the bottle, nearly sliding off the ledge in the process. He moved to one knee so he could brace her in place with the other and continued torturing her bountiful breasts.

Deciding the bottle could take more abuse, Loki began thrusting it a bit more forcefully as her moans became almost constant. The thrusting of the bottle excited the effervescence of the champagne and it rushed up the neck and exploded into her already dripping quim. One of her hands gripped his shoulder and the other was fisted in his hair. Kat was bucking again; her moans had escalated into keening, and her body was curved into a tight arch and trembling violently. Loki laughed, delighted when she began shrieking his name and pressing her breast into his mouth. He pulled away as he felt her cum drench the bottle and his hand to watch as her sweet juices ran down inside to join the remainder of the champagne. "Ah, my sweet girl," he crooned as she clutched at him, shaking in reaction. "Perfect, yet again."

He settled her back on the tiled shelf and stood to return the bottle to the ice bucket. Once it was in place, he returned to the tub and dropped back down between her spread thighs. Parting her folds with his hands Loki tasted the delicious mix of champagne and Kat. Moaning appreciatively, he began licking and sucking her at the sopping wet flesh in earnest, lashing inside her dripping canal with his tongue to get every last drop of the bubbly laced cum. Amazing. His sweet slut was trembling again and it made him smile. He grabbed the still soaking wet sponge to clean her swollen sex then used the hand held showerhead to rinse her off. She shuddered at the feel of the spray, though he'd set it to a diffused setting. "Don't you dare come again, Kat, I've just cleaned you." Loki laughed at her reproachful expression. "Later, my darling. Let's go have that snack, and then we'll go back to giving you that pleasure you need so badly."

She sniffed disdainfully. "Do you think that you _don't_ need it?" she asked as he began to dry her off with one of the fluffy towels. He ignored her comment in favor of kissing her impertinent lips before continuing with his task. "Or is it that you're not getting any pleasure out of all of this?"

… …

Kat stared as Loki stood abruptly and frowned down at her, his sharp edged features set in angry lines. Perhaps she'd pushed him a bit too far? He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a second towel and swiftly dried himself. "I think you know quite well how much I'm enjoying you," he snapped. "And I shall leave it to your imagination how much I need it considering my circumstances." He strode out of the room with a towel and came back a moment later.

She looked down at her feet and bit her lip. Honestly, she'd totally forgotten about his circumstances. He was trying to keep out of trouble while waiting to be called to account for terrible actions…the kind of actions that would get a human imprisoned for life in most civilized countries and executed in others. Yes, he would need this, and badly, just to remain sane in the interim. "I-I'm sorry." He grimaced and tossed the towel he'd slung around his hips to the floor and pulled her legs up to dry them with yet another before scooping her up and carrying her from the bathroom. "Really, Loki; I've been enjoying myself so wonderfully that the rest of the world pretty much ceased to exist for me, I-I forgot why you were here."

He sighed as he sat her down on the dry towel that was spread out on the couch. "So had I," he admitted. "Thank you for that, it's the first time I've been able to forget since I left New York." Loki walked back into the bathroom and returned with the ice bucket and champagne flutes, set them on the table and then knelt in front of her. "Are you willing to help me forget again?" he asked his expression solemn.

Kat smiled widely. "You can count on it."

"Good." He looked at the hors d'oeuvre tray and frowned. "Now what, pray tell, is this?" he asked as he lifted a puff pastry from the platter.

"It's a vol-au-vent, a hollowed out puff pastry. I think they've stuffed it with brie and garlic. Brie is a kind of soft cheese." Kat smiled as he held it to her lips then took a bite. Yep, it was brie and it was still warm. She looked around the room and saw the room service cart. He must have just removed the tray before he'd come back to get her from the bathroom. "It's delicious," she told him. He frowned and finished the remainder and nodded agreement before he picked up another hors d'oeuvre.

"What kind of meat is this?"

"Beef, I think. It's a barbeque riblet, but it might be pork." He offered that to her as well and she bit half of it off; he popped the other half into his own mouth. "Beef, nice sweet and tangy sauce." She looked at his elegant fingers as they hovered over another item. "That looks like a miniature lumpia. It's a light pastry wrapper used to hold meat and vegetables and is deep fried. The reddish liquid drizzled over it is probably a sweet and sour sauce." Again, he held it up to her and she took half and he finished the rest.

"More snacks, my Kat?" he asked as he refilled their champagne flutes after swirling the contents of the bottle gently. She nodded as he leaned back and handed her one of the glasses. "I have a new toast for you, my sweet. To being in our own private little world; far from the cares of the Realms around us."

That was sad and beautiful all at the same time. She touched her glass to his and took a sip. The taste of her cum actually went pretty well with the champagne, even if she did say so herself. Setting the flute down on the table, she reached up to touch his jaw. "It's an amazing little world. Thank you for inviting me into it." His eyes lit up and he smiled, beautifully. Somehow making him happy had become important to her. She didn't understand why, after all, she'd known him for only a few hours. Sure, the sex was amazing, but that…that wasn't it. Kat bit back a groan. Don't fall for the renegade god, she told herself sternly. His long fingered hand gently stroked her cheek and she melted inside. Was it already too late?

… …

They'd finished most of what his Kat had called hors d'oeuvres. Most of them had been tasty indeed, particularly when shared with the delightfully naked woman who was now ensconced in his lap. She was laughing as they finished the last of the 'enhanced' champagne and her curls tickled his jaw. He could get used to this, he thought as he stroked one of her very generous breasts. The laughter trailed off into a light moan as he tweaked the seemingly always erect nipple. "Do these never grow soft?" he asked as he moved to tug its twin.

This moan was louder and she shifted slightly, rubbing her thighs together. "No, not really." Thinking that this would be a perfect opportunity to see how quickly she would come from only titillation, he began teasing her breasts in earnest. He gave a particularly hard pinch and vicious twist to the right nipple which resulted in both a shriek and a worshipful look from his sweet slut. He could feel moisture dripping from that needy quim onto his thighs and the thought of burying his hardening staff in her yet again made him smile. He pinched the other nipple sharply as he roughly squeezed her right breast. Kat shrieked again and shivered. "Sweet goddess, Loki, what you do to me," she breathed.

"Perhaps you should be worshipping me, my Kat. After all, I am the one giving you the gift of extreme pleasure." She snorted and then moaned as he pressed both thumbs hard into her nipples while squeezing both breasts tightly. More hot liquid dripped into his lap and he chuckled. "Do you want more, sweet slut? All you need do is claim me as your god and vow to worship me."

Kat glared at him even though her body writhed under his attentions to those gloriously large globes. "No, Loki," she told him. "I've served Isis for several lifetimes now and she's never let me down." Her delicious lips curved up into a mischievous smile. "I think maybe you need to thank her for letting you find me."

"Audacious minx. No, love; your Isis would want you to have someone far more suitable than I shall ever be. No matter. I have you now, and I will not waste that opportunity, regardless of whom it is from." He shifted her slightly to the side and took one large nipple into his mouth to suck firmly. Her back arched as she whimpered.

"More, please…more," she breathed. His long fingers roughly squeezed and twisted the other breast in its entirety and she ground her sweet plump ass down against his stiffened cock. Releasing it, he rubbed the palm of his hand rapidly back and forth across the straining nipple, smiling as she crooned her pleasure. "So good," she moaned.

His thighs were now slick with her juices and she was rubbing hers together. Frowning, he slapped one with his open hand. "You will take the pleasure I give you, when I give it to you, not help it along," he insisted after releasing the nipple he'd been enjoying. Her pout annoyed him so he slapped her thigh again. "Do not pout or I shall leave you without any pleasure at all." Her eyes widened and her lips relaxed. "Much better, my Kat; now relax and enjoy. You will orgasm soon enough, my pet." Again, she did as he commanded so he rewarded her by taking the other nipple in his mouth, biting down sharply on it before settling in to suckle it rhythmically. The other nipple was rubbed, pinched, pulled and twisted; each change of stimulation eliciting another whimper or squeal. Her back was arching again and she chanted his name under her breath. A fine trembling was traveling up and down her body as he released the nipple from his mouth with a 'pop' of sound and then grabbed both between his thumbs and forefingers and simultaneously pinched, twisted and pulled them viciously. Kat screamed his name as her cum gushed from her sex, soaking his legs and the towel he'd sat upon.

… …

He held her firmly until the shudders stilled, caressing her quivering flesh with even, gentle strokes. She'd never come so hard from anything other than clitoral stimulation. "That was amazing," she finally managed. "May I have more?"

Loki huffed, but his lips twitched. "Of course; I did promise to satiate the insatiable." He gave her a thoughtful look and then, with a speed and ease that startled her, bodily spun her over and around so that she was lying balanced across his lap. She jumped when the palm of one large, elegant hand connected sharply with her ass. "I don't appreciate you attempting to do my job for me, my lovely kitten." 'CRACK' His hand slapped down on the other cheek with equal force. "Here and now, you are mine, to do with as I will, so long as I honor your limits." 'CRACK' She moaned as the stinging in her ass intensified, trying not to smile as she felt her insides clench with pleasure. Did he know what this would do to her? "Do you understand?" he demanded as the palm of his hand landed hard yet again.

"Yes, Loki, I'm yours," she gasped as he spanked her no-doubt bright pink cheeks several times in rapid succession. Several more smacks, each with more force than most men could have managed without needing to take a break from the stinging such a 'punishment' would cause in their hand followed before the pleasure/pain made her squeal. "Yours," she sputtered again, squirming under the ongoing rain of firm, measured blows. "Always yours."

She shrieked as he brought both hands down on both cheeks simultaneously with the greatest force yet. Her cum squirted out, spreading across her belly as it splashed back from his thighs. Loki rubbed her tender cheeks, the soft caress a glaring contrast against the stinging heat that filled them. He used his free hand to tug her around until she straddled his lap facing him, resting her shins on the sofa, her cunt pressed down against his straining erection. "Yes, my sweet slut, you will always be mine." The fond note in his voice made it more promise than threat and she found herself clinging to him.


	5. Trifecta

As he'd suspected, Kat had loved being spanked. Now that sweet soft ass was bright red and they were both soaked with her juices. His sweet mortal was still bright-eyed and eager for more though the night had faded into the wee hours of the morn. If he wanted to do the impossible, he would need to step up his game and do the one thing no other lone male, god or mortal, could do for her pleasure. He scooped her up and carried her with him as he retrieved the long silk scarf he'd been wearing earlier. Balancing her still no doubt sore ass on the edge of a chair he tied it around her eyes and then made an impromptu collar and lead with the long dangling end, testing the knots to ensure they would not slip. Kat moaned and wiggled against the chair's cushioned back. Chuckling, he scooped her up again and spanked each cheek several times before setting her down on her feet. "Let's see how truly insatiable you are, my darling. He gathered his magic carefully. Heimdall would surely feel it, but would not feel anyone being frightened or coming to harm, so would not look too closely. His main concern was that the Avengers, who were not aware that Thor had left him alone intentionally, might have built a device that could trace this great a use of his power. He shrugged and decided to go forward anyway. They'd eventually receive other reports of his location.

"Loki?" Kat asked as he bound her wrists back in front of her using the golden rope he'd transformed her necklace into then stepped away from her. "What am I supposed to do?" Ah, good girl. She did not ask him what _he_ was doing. Just the right combination of submissive and seductress; he had never met her like in all his years. Moving about to confuse her senses he made certain to cross his own path several times until she could have no clue where HE actually stood.

… …

Kat stood quietly, anticipation coursing through her thoroughly aroused body. She had no idea what he would do next, but she was certain it would bring her another amazing orgasm. Finally she felt his hand pick up the end of the scarf and the sharp tug as he led her forward. Loki had tied the scarf in such a way that even if she resisted, it would not slip and suffocate her, he'd obviously done this before. Who was she kidding? He was far too experienced at the subtle art of domination not to have done this hundreds if not thousands of time before. Loki was, to a submissive of her type, perfection. She followed without hesitation, trusting that he would not allow her to stumble over anything. "Good kitten," he approved. Oddly, his voice did not come from the direction she'd expected. Of course, he could be holding the lead out to the side a good bit, he was so tall and his arms so long. Being a trickster by nature, he was likely trying to disorient her. "Straddle me," he ordered and she felt his hand cup her thigh. Kat let him guide her onto his hard cock, hissing as his long fingers dug into her still smarting ass cheeks as he pulled her down firmly. "How does that feel, love?" he asked.

"So good." His hands grasped her bound wrists and lifted them over his neck. She heard an odd sound, then his fingers were spreading her cheeks and one was sliding into her anus, coating her insides with lube. Confused, she stiffened. "I don't understand," she asked. Was he going to switch from her cunt to her ass in mid-fuck? She wasn't a mysophobe and expected that he could use some of that magic he'd spoken of to ensure she was thoroughly clean inside, but it just didn't seem to be his kind of thing. His other hand spanked each cheek to remind her not to try and direct the proceedings. "I'm sorry, Loki," she said, unable to keep a smirk from her voice. He chuckled and spanked her again.

"You do enjoy that," he purred as he slipped a second finger into her ass. She moaned in response and pressed herself down on his cock and back on his fingers as much as her bound hands and the secured lead allowed. Where had he secured it? Kat was more confused than ever. "Stop thinking," he ordered as he forced a third finger inside and she complied with a shriek. He alternated finger thrusts and slaps to her already throbbing ass cheeks until she was rocking on his staff and moaning incoherently. "No, my sweet slut, not yet," he told her when she approached the brink of orgasm. His fingers were pulled from her hole and his hands now grasped her hips, keeping her still. He waited with a patience she envied as her body settled down from the brink. "I have a surprise for you." The purr was back in his voice and his hands moved back to her ass cheeks, first slapping them sharply to make her moan and then spreading them.

Much to her shock she felt flesh press against the well-lubed orifice. "What…how?" she mumbled, her brain scrambling for an explanation. She hadn't passed out again; the door hadn't opened since room service had come several hours ago. They'd been all over the suite, she'd have seen or heard someone else if they'd been there. "Loki, I'm not trying to direct…things, but our agreement was for you, not for…"

"And I am all that you are getting," his voice said from behind her. She stiffened in shock. "Yes," he agreed…with himself…from where he still sat on the couch with her impaled on his large thick cock. "I…we…are still only me."

"How the hell are you doing that?" she demanded, trying not to hyperventilate. "That's not…possible…is it?" Kat trailed off, confused and unsure. The man was a Norse god. Was being in more than one place at the same time a power of theirs? No, but wait; he was the god of Mischief, of Chaos. If a power it was, it was likely only his.

"It's very possible, my beautiful slut…for me." The voice of what Kat was now thinking of as 'Loki Number One" assured her as his hands traveled up her body to tangle in her hair and tug her into a deep kiss. She groaned into his possessive mouth as Loki Number Two carefully pushed his cock slowly but steadily into her ass, his long fingers now buried in her stinging cheeks, holding them apart. It was amazing, and it was definitely him. The feel of that long and thick penis stretching her anus was pretty much unmistakable. Groaning again as Loki One ravaged her mouth with his tongue and teeth; she shuddered at the sensation of overwhelming fullness as Loki Two's cock finally slid completely home. "Ready, love?" he asked from behind her.

Loki One released her lips so that she could answer. "Oh yes, please." She heard a note of begging in her voice and felt Loki One's lips smile as they caressed her throat.

"Good girl," Loki One praised as Loki Two began to move in and out of her stretched out ass. She whimpered at the sensation of two extremely thick cocks filling her beyond capacity. They seemed to move with one mind, though if both were him, perhaps they shared thoughts? Hands slapped down on her ass cheeks sharply. "I told you to stop thinking," he growled against the tendon that ran down her neck into her shoulders and then nipped it almost hard enough to break the skin. The next slaps pulled a groan from her lips as the deep stinging sensation accentuated the pleasure of the steady thrusting into and slapping of his balls and pubic area against the reddened cheeks.

"Oh, sweet goddess…Loki, so-so…perfect," she gasped as she felt the internal pressure of two hard staffs rubbing against each other with only her anal and vaginal walls dividing them. Loki Two's hands slipped around her body and took possession of her breasts, roughly fondling the large globes and intermittently pinching and tugging her swollen nipples. Kat shrieked as a particularly vicious twist made her come. Both Lokis stopped their movements and waited out the trembling wave before beginning to thrust in her ass and cunt once again.

"No, sweet kitten, not perfect, at least not yet," Loki Two whispered from behind her ear. His hands still clutching her savaged breasts, he pulled her upright a bit and she felt the silk scarf's tail being used as an impromptu lead tug her head slightly to the side and away from Loki One.

She frowned and Loki One slapped both ass cheeks again. "Stop thinking," he hissed. She moaned and he pinched her cheeks instead. That got her attention. "If you do not stop thinking, all of this will stop instead; your choice, my darling slut," he threatened.

"Not thinking, not thinking, please don't stop," Kat found herself babbling. Loki One's hands gently caressed the heated skin of her thoroughly spanked ass and then struck the cheeks hard in reward. The lead tugged her head to the side again and she followed willingly. The crown of a semi-hard cock pressed against her panting lips.

"It's still me, Kat," Loki, for it was his voice again, promised. Three Lokis? Another slap to her ass reminded her to stop thinking. At this point the spanking was edging into truly painful, but it was still damn good. She obediently opened her mouth and the rapidly stiffening penis slid in. Moaning as it filled the small cavity and pressed against the back of her throat, she concentrated on moving her tongue around the firming length. It was fully erect and almost choking her when Loki One and Loki Two resumed thrusting into her cunt and ass and Loki Three slowly and carefully started fucking her overwhelmed mouth. Perfect, it was so perfect. Her eyelids fluttered behind the silk that covered them and she moaned as the sensations built up rapidly throughout her sensitized body. One of the long fingered hands tugged her blindfold off of her head and wrapped it and her hair up in a tight grip. Glancing up at Loki Three, some still active part of her brain realized he was the one holding the lead and her hair. He tugged at the latter as he noticed her focusing and she whimpered and gagged a bit as he thrust fully into the back of her throat for the first time.

… …

Loki groaned as the trebled sensations swept through them. The counterpoint to being able to split his essence to pleasure Kat in this way meant that he felt what his copies felt, every last thing. In battle this was dangerous; a death blow to one of his solid copies could cripple him long enough for an enemy to strike him down in truth, which was why he used only images of himself for that type of activity. But when it came to lovemaking…it was amazing. He could feel her vaginal walls squeezing tight at the same time he felt the stretch of her anal ring constricting the base of his staff. The slide of his cock against his copy's cock was also doubled, and to top it off…his lovely slut's hot wet mouth and teeth were stretched around him all at the same time. He/they continued fucking his wild, willing sub as orgasm after orgasm built, crested and released gushes of her fluid over his cock and thighs. While even his copies had the stamina of a god, there was only so much even he/they could take. Kat was held upright only by their grips upon her when Loki realized he was not going to be able to last much longer. Judging from the now constant waves of orgasmic trembling running through her lush body, neither was she. If this didn't satiate his lovely toy, then he would hail her in all the Realms as truly insatiable. Another hard orgasm shook her; the pressure almost pushed him out of both her quim and ass. Nothing in any of the Nine Realms could measure up to this, nothing. "Mine, Kat," he told her, hating the desperation in his voice. She had to be his, only his, no mortal could possibly give her so much, please her so much…_need _her so damn much. His copies echoed his claim and her body began to jerk spasmodically as he spilled his seed simultaneously in her quim, ass and sweet, hot mouth.

Her expression was dazed, but she hadn't completely lost consciousness…yet. Cum dribbled from that bow-shaped mouth. He untied the scarf from her neck and she whimpered and her lips curved in a beautiful pout. He laid her back so that he and his copies could carefully carry her into the bedroom, all of them still holding her, touching her, caressing her damp, sticky skin. He stroked her hair as one copy retrieved wet washcloths from the bathing chamber and the other brought her a bottle of cold water. They lifted her and encouraged her to drink a bit and then laid her back down on the pillows. The cum was gently, lovingly washed from between her soft and still reddened ass cheeks as another cloth cleaned that swollen quim, her thighs and where the fluid had splashed on her belly. He used the third cloth to clean the cum from her chin, jaw, neck and even where it had dripped down onto her large breasts. "Loki?" she rasped tiredly. He was amazed she hadn't fainted again.

"Yes, sweet Kat?"

"You win."

It took a moment for him to realize that she was referring to her unofficial challenge. "What? You can't possibly be satiated already," he teased. "We're just getting started."

She groaned and gave him a narrow-eyed glare. "Don't tease, Loki. I'm exhausted."

"I know, love." Her eyes drifted shut and he continued to stroke her hair gently as he lay down beside her on the bed. A moment later her eyes flew open.

"What happened to your…uh…I have no idea what to call them."

"My copies? I no longer need to be three so I'm now one again."

"I'm so confused."

He chuckled. "I know, sweet lady. It's a very old magic. Few sorcerers could ever manage it. I believe I am the only one still alive that knows that working."

"Could a human sorcerer do it? Um, there are human sorcerers, aren't there?"

"A few magic working humans are actually powerful enough to deserve the title, but no, they cannot do that, not the way that I can. My people have about thrice the density of yours. I can split myself into three individual bodies without sacrificing outer dimensions and still be fully solid and able to do anything one of your kind can manage. You must have noticed I didn't do anything requiring greater than human strength while I was split?"

"You don't seriously think I was capable of noticing anything in the middle of all that, do you?" she mumbled, seemingly barely awake.

That made him chuckle. "No, sweet Kat. Sleep my darling girl." He let his fingers drift down to close her eyelids fully and send her into a deep restful sleep. Loki watched her for a few minutes, pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and reached for the phone. He had arrangements to make before Stark and Banner managed to track down the location of the energy surge such a strong use of his magic had caused.

**Author's Notes: **If you haven't speculated what could happen if Loki could make his copies solid then I'm shocked...particularly if you've read and enjoyed this story so far. Yum and sigh.


	6. Pledge and Parting

"Son of a bitch, it's gone." Tony Stark glared at the holographic screens as if he could make the energy surge reappear through willpower alone. "Jarvis, did we narrow the location down any?" he asked his AI.

"Yes, sir. We have narrowed the source down to the United States of America, specifically the states of California, Nevada, Arizona and Utah."

"Four states, four freaking states and two time zones. That's a lot of territory, J; not good enough."

"Apologies, sir. The surge did not last long enough once detected to narrow the search any further."

"Shit. Come on, Point Break. You've got to have some clue where baby bro would be holing up. What does he like; deserts, mountains, beaches, big city lights?"

Thor gave him a disgusted look. "Loki will be found when he wishes to be found and not a moment sooner. You waste your efforts."

"Hey, you're the one who lost him. Whose idea was it to bring him back to Earth anyway? In what universe could returning a war criminal to the scene of the crime be considered a good idea?"

"Tony, we've been over that," Bruce said tiredly from where he sat hunched over a stream of data. "They're investigating extenuating circumstances and it wasn't going very well with Loki on the premises. The people there kept accusing him of having undue influence on the investigators."

"Right, so why aren't they investigating here? Earth is where the circumstances occurred." He moved more data around as he ran his mouth off. Contrary to popular belief, his ranting wasn't just him trying to be funny or sarcastic, or anything. Throwing words out there triggered ideas, and sometimes those ideas paid off…in spades. "Nevada. Rock of Ages is in Las Vegas," he mused.

"What?" Thor, well, thundered. Tony cracked himself up sometimes. "You have found my brother?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right, I _was_ calling him that. No, the stage show, 'Rock of Ages' is playing in Las Vegas. I've wanted to see it, haven't gotten around to it." He went back to manipulating data. "Damn it. Okay, Jarvis, focus all of our scanners on, um…Nevada and California. Loki would stand out like a sore thumb in Utah and Arizona. Well, except maybe Sedona, but that's a long shot. We'll focus on those two states and the next time he even uses a drop of the mojo, we'll nail him."

… …

He answered the door and allowed the hotel concierge who brought the items he'd ordered to remove the room service cart. "If you would just sign that authorization, sir," the mortal asked. "We'll update the records to transfer the remainder of your credit balance to your guest."

"Of course." He signed the voucher as Loki Odinson; the name the All-Father had insisted he use while awaiting the results of his investigation. Odin had also sent a good amount of gold with him and Thor to cover their expenses. Yes, the hotel knew exactly who and where he was. They'd even allowed him to tamper with their security footage to blur out his face and Thor's automatically through a simple spell. Thor hadn't told them he was required to stay put. Too bad. Thor shouldn't have gone off to visit his scientist and left him to his own devices. "There you go, all set. I've added to the gratuity, though. The staff have all done a marvelous job."

The concierge glanced down at the form and his eyes widened. "Thank you sir, that's most generous. I'll be certain to pass on your compliments. Have a good journey, Mr. Odinson."

"Thank you. I wish it could be avoided, but I will make the most of it." He closed the door behind the ecstatic man, picked up the parcel and returned to the bedroom. He hung up the women's silk tunic and pants set on a hanger and laid the lingerie, stockings and jewelry box out on the dresser. Then he collected Kat's folded tunic and skirt from the other room and placed them in the empty bag along with the under things and stockings she'd worn there, and set her short boots on the floor. Next he deposited the toiletries in the bathing chamber. The corset with its cut laces still lay on the floor. He'd leave that until just before he left as the magic to fix both that and the necklace would finish pinpointing his location for the Avengers regardless of how well Thor managed to misdirect them. Damned idiot should have let him disguise his appearance. If he had, the Avengers would not have known Thor had left his brother unattended. Loki sighed and looked at the sleeping woman. And he would have had more time with the oh-so-delectable Kat.

… …

"Wake up, my darling girl," Loki's voice purred in her ear. She blinked sleepily and struggled to focus on his emerald green eyes. "I have to leave shortly and we need to talk first. Come, now, wake up."

"This is your suite, why do you have to leave?" she mumbled, totally confused.

"My use of so much power will have drawn unwanted attention. I can't be here when the Avengers arrive or their sponsors will use it as an excuse to take me into their custody. Not only would that be exceedingly unpleasant, it would strain relations between Asgard and Midgard and your world will need our support when the true enemy finally arrives in this part of the galaxy."

Kat sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "Wait a minute. You used enough magic to get the Avengers pissed off at you just for sex?"

"No, not just for sex; to win a challenge." His lips curved up in a smug smirk. How he managed both smugness and a smirk in one expression, she wasn't sure. "And it wasn't just sex, it was an amazing experience." She stared at him, wondering if that was his ego talking about how amazing it was for her, or if he had thought it was all that as well. "You," he continued. "Are incredible, my sweet girl. I don't think I could ever get enough of you._"_

What do you know, it wasn't just his ego. "I wish you didn't have to go," she admitted. "I'll never find anyone half as wonderful as you. You just seem to understand everything I need." Embarrassingly enough she felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I wish you could keep me."

"Oh, my sweet Kat, I have no intention of letting you go. Not for long." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Would you like to belong to me, forever and always?"

Oh sweet goddess, wouldn't that be fabulous. Her fantasy Dom, come to life, to love and cherish her. But fantasies only took you so far. Still, there was no harm in admitting that she would love to belong to him. "Very much." His beautiful smile rewarded her agreement and he leaned in to kiss her.

… …

He wasn't certain how the All-Father would take this, but he really could not bear to let her go. It wasn't just her submission or her seductive sexuality. There was just something infinitely precious about this wild mortal woman that he'd never come across in all of the centuries he'd wooed and won partners into his bed. "Kat, I'm very serious. I want you to pledge to me that you will be mine and only mine, now and forever, would you do that for me?"

Her eyes widened and that plump lower lip dropped just a smidge. "What good will that do? You have to leave, and I won't have you anymore." Kat's voice was plaintive, and he could hear the tears at the edge of her control.

Loki took a deep breath. She did want him, every bit as much as he wanted her. "I will come back to you, I promise. I cannot lie to you. Please, love?"

She swallowed and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. He adored that little habit of hers. "Yes."

"Then say it aloud, exactly as I will tell you." He switched to the Æsir native tongue, one she could not hope to know, and glanced up. "Heimdall, bear witness, this is important." Switching back to her Midgardian English, he instructed: "If you will pledge to me, say 'I, Kat, pledge to be yours and only yours, Loki, now and forever', all right?"

"Yes," she said hoarsely. "I, Kat, pledge to be yours and only yours, Loki, now and forever."

"Thank you, love. I, Loki of Asgard, pledge to be yours and only yours, Kat of Midgard, now and forever." He smiled, both at her expression and at the wash of power that swept over them. He took a moment to kiss her thoroughly and then addressed Heimdall again in the language of his youth. "Please advise the All-Father at the next court, Heimdall."

Kat was staring at him. "What is that language? It sounds kind of like Norwegian, but not totally."

"Ah, the closest of your languages would be Old Norse. But yes, it's a bit different even than that. It is the Æsir tongue, one that is spoken almost exclusively in Asgard. The other Realms all have their own languages." He stood and gave her another passionate, albeit brief, kiss. "I must go." Turning, he picked up her corset, ran his hands over the cut laces and concentrated carefully as they mended. He held it up for her inspection and then folded the panels and placed it in the bag on the dresser. Next he reached for the golden rope that was wrapped around one wrist. Unwinding it, he wrapped it around her neck. "Might I change this slightly, my love? I'd like to leave a bit of my power in it so that I might easily find you."

"Sure."

"Thank you, sweet lady." Concentrating again, he ran his magic through the rope, turning it back into a collar-style necklace and fastening it around her neck…with slight alterations as her agreement permitted. "There, all done. Now, this room is paid for through tomorrow morning and there is a large credit balance as well. Order room service, films to watch, anything you want, but please, stay here until Thor arrives. Will you do that for me?"

"He's going to be here by tomorrow morning?"

A slight rumble of thunder caught his attention. It was too far away for Kat to have heard, but he recognized it as a warning. The Avengers had pinpointed his location. "Yes, probably much sooner. The hotel will release any remaining credit to you to do with as you wish. I've already left a handsome gratuity for the staff. There is a clean outfit hanging in the closet for you and clean underclothes on the dresser along with a small gift to celebrate our pledge."

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, and I do what I want, sweet lady. Now, answer any question they ask of you with the truth. You do not know where I'm going or what I'm doing, so nothing you can tell them will endanger me, understood?"

"Yeah, but if they ask about the sex, I'm telling them it's none of their damn business."

Loki grinned. "That's my feisty girl. Additionally, and this is vitally important. I need you to tell Thor what I did to your necklace and I need you to tell him exactly this: 'Loki asked that you take a close look at my necklace and that it is extremely important', got it?"

"Okay. Will it matter if the others hear me?"

Smart girl. "No. They will not see anything no matter how closely they look. Thor, on the other hand, knows me and my power and will know that you are important to me. I wish him to understand that."

"Got it."

He wrapped his fingers around that slender neck, over the ornament that was now a collar in truth. "I love you, my darling Kat. Do not tell the Avengers that, it will only bring you trouble. Let them assume this was a casual encounter and that my gift to you is by way of a parting present." She frowned and he forestalled her interruption by squeezing her throat gently. "_It is not_. I fully expect to see you wearing it when I can return to you. Be well, sweet girl, I will see you soon." He released her and turned to leave.

"Loki?" Looking back he wasn't surprised to see tears now swimming in her eyes though they had not yet begun the journey down her creamy cheeks. "I love you. Stay safe, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

He didn't trust himself to speak any further. Instead he nodded and then continued out to the living area. The thunder was much closer. "Yes, Thor, I hear you. Now stop it or you'll give yourself away." Shaking his head he muttered, "Idiot," in what even he recognized was a fond tone of voice before porting not just out of the hotel, but out of the state.


	7. Missed Me by This Much

**Author's Notes: **This and some succeeding chapters are what happens when the characters in an intended PWP story take over and decide they want to bring in some drama and be a full-on plotted story. Sigh. Don't worry; there will be much more smuttiness in later chapters.

... ...

"Got you, you son of a bitch," Tony Stark crowed. Thor tried his best not to glower noticeably at the man. "Well, damn. He _is_ in Las Vegas. Am I good, or what?"

"Come on, Tony," Dr. Banner said. "You had no clue."

"Maybe not, but maybe I did, just saying."

"Is not this Las Vegas a very large city?" Thor asked as he concentrated on the sky near the area where he'd left Loki and forced the fronts together hard enough to cause thunder.

"It is indeed, Dolph, but I've got an exact location, we just need to set the GPS and he's ours."

"Dolph?" Banner asked, much to Thor's relief. He most certainly did not understand the reference.

"Lundgren. Blonde muscular actor, well, kind of an actor, not a particularly good one. He played the Russian boxer in Rocky IV. You know; the one where Rocky jogged in snowdrifts and lifted boulders to train, Apollo Creed dies, song was Living in America, James Brown?"

"Ah. Got it." Bruce picked up his bag of equipment and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm ready. Oh, and Tony? You really need a new hobby. This nickname thing is getting old."

"Says the guy that turns big and green as a hobby."

Thor groaned and wondered how the mortals had managed to concentrate long enough to determine Loki's location. "I am also ready," he said to forestall a continuation of the discussion. Surely by this time Loki would realize he'd been located and would have fled.

"Okay, blondes with blondes and brunettes with brunettes." Thor stopped to stare at the Man of Iron who looked back at him as he activated his suit. "That means you grab Captain Spangles outside and I'll take Bruce. My tech will agitate the other guy a lot less than your mystic mallet thingamabob."

"Hammer," Thor grated. "It is an Uru Hammer and its name is Mjölnir."

"Yeah, whatever."

… …

Kat sighed and flopped back down on top of the covers, naked as the day she was born, though a good bit cleaner. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she'd made use of the toothbrush and toothpaste she'd found, still in the packaging, on the counter beside the bathroom's opulent sink. There was even a small container of antiperspirant. She figured he'd just asked the hotel to provide toiletries suitable for a woman as the latter was a brand that targeted women. After cleaning up she'd looked through the purchases Loki had made while she slept. A forest green silk tunic and slacks set was hanging in the closet. A front clasp demi-cup underwire bra with side boning to support her natural, thank you very much, E cup breasts, a garter belt and matching panties all in forest green trimmed in gold lay on the dresser along with a pair of nude silk stockings. Surprisingly, since none of the clothes she'd worn the night before had tags, they were all in her exact size. Must be some kind of magic, she supposed.

What had really shocked her was the jewelry box. It held four pairs of matched emerald earrings. Three were stud-style and the fourth a dangling beauty of a pair. Emeralds varied in color and clarity even more noticeably than diamonds. Matching this many was difficult and pricey. Her first reaction upon opening the box was that he was buying her off and goddess how that had hurt. Then she'd seen his note. It was very flowery and asked her to wear them in honor of their pledge and that he couldn't wait until he could see them 'adorning your delicate ears'. Kind of romantic, actually, and she would have kept it if the writing hadn't disappeared as soon as she'd finished reading it. Damn magic. She snapped the box shut and set it on the nightstand. "Loki, you'd better have meant it 'cause I'm going to be in a world of pain if you don't come back to me," she muttered. After staring at the clock for a good half hour she decided that she might as well nap until big brother showed up with the Avengers. Kat debated putting some of the underclothes on, or at least getting under the covers but decided against it. If the goons were going to march in here without being invited then they were going to be as uncomfortable about it as she could manage to make them. With that happy thought, she drifted off to sleep.

… …

"Huh. The balcony door is not only unlocked, it's open. Jarvis, are you sure this is where the surge came from?"

"Positive, sir."

"Anybody in there?"

"Yes, sir. Readings indicate the presence of one living being."

"Just hope there aren't any dead ones. Guys? You coming down here, or what?" Tony stared up at the roof where Thor sat perched with Banner and Rogers. Captain Amazing did a really graceful flip that landed him on the balcony beside Tony. Thor offered Banner an arm and then thudded down nearby before setting the scientist down gently. "Okay, I'm going in." Did he just hear Thor sigh? What the fuck. Sliding the door open he stepped through, repulsers at the ready. Nothing. There was a half-open door off to the side. "J? Where's the living being you promised me?" he said softly.

"Through that door, sir," the AI told him as the door lit up on his heads up display.

He edged over to the door, pushed it open and strode in, Thor close on his heels. Rogers edged in beside them and froze. "Oh my Lord," the soldier muttered. Tony grinned behind his face shield. A very naked redhead was sprawled out on the Cal-king bed, sound asleep; a very lush-bodied naked redhead whose very lovely breasts had to be at least a double-D…more likely an E cup. Rogers turned his back on the bed; the Boy Scout's face was an interesting shade of red.

Thor turned and opened another door. Reaching inside, he pulled out what proved to be a bathrobe. The god strode over to the bed and covered the just beginning to stir figure. Wide green eyes blinked and stared at them as her cupid bow lips turned down in a frown. "About time you got here," she said huskily then turned to look at the clock. "It's been over four hours. What happened, couldn't you read the GPS?"

"Uh, we were in Malibu and Air Force One was passing through So-Cal. We had to go off the coast and all the way up over Sacramento before we headed southeast again," Tony found himself explaining.

"Don't you hate that crap? Every time the President comes to Vegas, we've got a five hour traffic logjam. I'm lucky that my office is in Henderson so I don't get stuck in it."

"Your office? Huh, I didn't know call girls had offices."

"Tony!" Bruce scolded from the doorway as the Capsicle and Thor gave him confused looks.

"Actually, call girls do have offices; clients have to call someplace to schedule appointments with them. But their offices are in Vegas proper, mostly in North Las Vegas. I, however, am not a call girl, despite appearances. I'm a psychic counselor." She stood and walked over to the dresser and picked up a small purse that sat beside a shopping bag. Snapping it open the woman pulled out a business card and tried to hand it to him and then slipped the robe on. He noticed that she didn't bother to belt it. Her breasts were even more impressive when she was vertical.

He started the process to remove the suit and looked at the card. "Uh, I hate being handed things. Bruce, buddy, could you…?" Banner sighed, took the card and held it up for him to read. "Uh, huh. 'Kat', 'Psychic Counseling', 'Priestess of Isis'. 'Weddings, Handfastings, and Naming Ceremonies'. Okay. Hey, it's Vegas, whatever sells."

"It pays the bills," she said.

"So, uh, Kat," he continued as the suit finished packing itself into briefcase formation. "Where's tall, dark and psychotic?"

Her eyebrow lifted. "I'm sure I haven't seen anyone fitting that description."

Tony nodded. "Fine, let's try this. Inky black hair, about so tall," he said, holding a hand up to not quite the top of Thor's head. "About so wide," he held his hands apart to indicate his own shoulder span. "With bright blue eyes and a megalomaniacal streak a mile wide."

"My brother does not suffer from megalomania, my friend," Thor rumbled. "And nor…"

"And his eyes aren't blue," Kat interrupted. "They're green."

"What?" Tony stared at each of them in turn. "Uh, when he threw me through my own goddamn window he had blue eyes. Really bright blue, bluer than yours, Blondie," he told Thor.

"Extenuating circumstances, Tony," Banner said as he tucked the business card in the pocket of his dress shirt. "Remember Barton's eyes, and Selvig's?"

"Son of a bitch. You're kidding, right?"

"Tis no jest Tony Stark. Though Loki will not admit it, Odin himself saw the evidence in him; though the thrall had already been broken by Dr. Banner's other."

Tony heaved a deep sigh. His whole righteous rant had just been turned upside down. "Shit. Jarvis, tell me you didn't forward this location to S.H.I.E.L.D., please?"

"You had not ordered it be done, sir. They are, as of yet, unaware."

"Coolness. Keep it that way." Never let it be said Tony Stark was slow on the uptake. "Okay, Red, where is Loki? Be quick about it; S.H.I.E.L.D. will be getting reports of our arrival from the public, it won't take them that long to put two and two together."

"No clue whatsoever, other than not here." She raised a hand as he opened his mouth. "Seriously; he purposely didn't tell me so that I couldn't be forced to tell anyone."

He rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at the others. Thor was standing with his arms folded across his chest, wearing a smug grin. "What's your problem, Point Break?"

The god shrugged. "As I told you; Loki will be found when he wishes, and not one moment sooner."

"You shouldn't have lost him."

Thor's grin widened into a full-out smile. "You are the one who said he was lost."

The woman started laughing. "What? What are you talking about?" Tony demanded.

"I did not lose my brother. I left him _here_, four days ago, when I travelled to Europe to visit Jane Foster. He would still be here if you had not taken it into your head to track him down and turn him in to S.H.I.E.L.D."

… …

Kat cracked up. The look on the billionaire's face was priceless. Captain America looked totally lost. Banner, not so much. The scientist's wry grin suggested he appreciated the turnabout. "I don't think I'd say put and wait for S.H.I.E.L.D. to come pick me up either," Banner admitted.

"Why the hell didn't you just say something, Thunderball?" Stark demanded.

"Captain Rogers had already called your supposition in. Would you have been able to retract it?"

"Shit. No, I guess not. Damn."

Rogers looked embarrassed now. Not 'there's a naked woman in the room' embarrassed, but 'I let my friend down' embarrassed. "Sorry, Thor; it was a gut reaction."

"I know this, my friend. And in truth, I should have hidden myself from your sight. Loki did warn me such would happen. I was arrogant enough to assume I knew better than he how you would react."

"So, you trust him?"

"Only when he gives his word," Thor shrugged. "Though, at the moment, he is unable to lie, so anything he actually says is the literal truth."

"Literal being the key word there, I take it?"

"Aye, my friend."

"He even admitted that much to me," Kat told them. "And warned me to think about what he wasn't saying."

"He admired you, then," Thor told her. "Else he would not have given such advice."

"I guess the admiration was pretty mutual."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to keep quiet about knowing where he was," Stark groused.

The giant blonde smiled "I can keep my own counsel. Loki would tell you that I am an oaf, and truthfully, compared with him, I am such. I am also headstrong and oft think with my heart instead of my head. Many think that combination makes me stupid or foolish. I am not. Too rash, yes, even too trusting; but I am no man's fool." The smile faded slightly. "Not anymore. I learned the lessons my brother sought to teach me."

"Yeah, not to trust him."

"No, Tony. To trust those who have earned it, to learn the truth before taking action, and to always, _always_ look to the reasons behind any action. These were valuable lessons and I am grateful for them. They will make me a worthy king once that time finally comes."

"So, now what do we do?"

"Clear out of my bedroom so I can get dressed," Kat suggested.

They'd all stared at her for a moment and then had headed out to the living room. "Come on, Cap," Tony Stark teased the blue clad Avenger. "The girlie show is over."

"Stark, that's not funny."

"No, but your blush was absolutely roll on the floor hysterical."

Kat closed the door behind them and sighed.


	8. The Third Degree

"Wow," Stark muttered as the bedroom door opened. "She sure cleans up nice."

Thor glanced over at the bedroom door and swallowed. She did, indeed. Though it had what Midgard called 'pants' instead of a long skirt, it was quite reminiscent of the garb worn by noblewomen in Asgard. With the gold collar-like neck adornment and the green stones that now adorned her ears…his thoughts trailed off. Loki had to have gifted these items to the woman, this 'Kat'; else it was too much coincidence to be borne. "You look lovely, my lady," he managed.

"Thank you. Your brother has good taste."

He grinned. His brother must have been very pleased indeed with this voluptuous mortal. Intriguing as full-bodied women were not usually his preference. "He does. I always seek his advice when choosing gifts. My taste is, well, somewhat lacking in elegance."

She placed the store bag she carried upon a long high table near the door along with the small bag that Thor had learnt was called a 'clutch' then sat down in a soft chair. "So, I assume you have more questions for me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Steven Rogers stated, seemingly recovered from his earlier embarrassment. "We need details of your encounter with Loki."

"Captain, I assure you that _you_, especially, do not want details. Your cheeks would be permanently stained red from embarrassment and you would never be able to look a woman in the eyes again."

Stark snickered and even the ever calm Dr. Banner hid a wide grin behind his hand. Thor felt a bit sorry for the captain, but not terribly much considering his haste in reporting to Fury's people had cost his brother more time with this lady. "Perhaps you could omit those parts, my lady, and simply describe how you came to meet and accompany my brother to this suite."

"Oh, ruin my fun _again_, why don't you." Thor chuckled as her wink accompanied the statement. He liked this lady his brother had favored. "Fine, I was heading home from a very disappointing date and decided to stop here for a drink and to visit my best friend's husband. He tends bar at Miguel's Tequila Bar on the second floor." She went on to detail the meeting; including a humorous story of how she had at first thought Loki might prefer men for his attentions. Thor didn't feel it was his place to comment that Loki did not particularly care what his partner's gender was, so long as they were sensual and submissive. "And then we finished our…um, fun, and went to sleep," she finished.

"Okay, but when did he do the magic that was so powerful we were able to track it?" Banner asked.

Kat stared at the scientist. "I don't know what takes a lot of power or what doesn't. He did a few things to show off, I think, when we were taking a break."

Thor narrowed his eyes. The woman was lying; she knew exactly what Loki had done. He looked at the others. No, they were not…what was the term? Oh, they were not 'buying it' either. "Can you tell us that it was something not harmful to anyone?" he prompted.

"Oh, definitely. Honestly, I'm not going to tell you what he did, it was, well, personal and none of your business. But we were the only people affected and I'm most definitely not harmed."

"On a kinky scale of one equals vanilla and ten will get you arrested in most states, where does it fall?" Stark asked with a grin. Thor stole a look at Rogers; fortunately the too serious man did not seem to understand.

"Um, at least seven, maybe eight?"

"Holy crap; and I wasn't invited? Geez, the guy throws me out the window at the top of my own skyscraper and then doesn't invite me to the party? I'm hurt."

"You don't look hurt. Hey, if you were thrown out of a window, how come you're alive and not a two point four billion dollar splat on the pavement?"

"Because I kept him talking long enough to get on the cuffs that let me call my suit…that son of a bitch," Stark finished looking thoughtful. "He let me talk _just _long enough to get the cuffs on, not a second more, not a second less. Somehow he knew, didn't he?" he directed to Thor.

"I would suspect so, my friend. When Loki intends to kill, his target dies."

"Agent Coulson didn't die, even though we were told he did," the captain said.

"Yes," Thor agreed. "And yet you still report to the people who have lied to you twice, why is that?"

"Coulson was a very lucky man. The blade slid right between his right lung and the subclavian artery," Banner told them.

"Dr. Banner, Loki is _the_ foremost expert with a blade in close combat in all of the Nine Realms. He never misses. At that range, if he did not strike an organ or major artery then he had no intention of doing so."

"Son of a bitch," Stark said yet again. He seemed to perpetually be stunned by Loki's actions. Thor found him nearly as amusing as Captain Rogers.

"Since I don't have anything else to tell you, can I go home now? I'm really tired. And no snide comments from the billionaire gallery," she added, giving Stark a pointed look.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Cap? Can we spring her?"

Rogers sighed. "I guess so. We'll need your address in case something comes up."

"Fine, who has my card?" she asked, looking amused at Rogers' unknowing double entendre. Dr. Banner surrendered it. She scribbled information on the back of the card and returned it to him. "Okay, Rico should be here any minute; I called him while I was getting dressed." The doorbell rang. "Speaking of the devil."

"Who is Rico?" Rogers asked.

"Rico Alvarez. His wife Gwen is my best friend, and he's a good friend too. He's the bartender I mentioned."

Rogers opened the door to a man with light brown skin, black hair and deep brown eyes. "Rico Alvarez?" the captain asked him.

"Yes, sir; I'm here to pick up Ms. Kat." He looked past Roger's broad shoulders and grinned as he spied the redhead. "I've got Gwen waiting with the car downstairs, Kat, and permission to take you down the staff elevator and out the back. Someone saw these guys on the roof and the press is everywhere."

… …

"Oh, shit." Kat stood up and crossed the room. "I'm so out of here. Do you think you could keep my name out of this? I'm really an innocent bystander."

Stark laughed, she'd kind of expected it. "Innocent? Well, not guilty of a crime at any rate, not in this state."

"I resemble that remark, I'll have you know," she joked back. "So please? It's your fault, you know. Well, yours and his," she said nodding at Captain America.

"Yeah, sure. Tell you what. I'll go down the main elevators and give them a load of BS while you make your escape, deal?"

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. You aren't anywhere near as bad as I hear."

"What, after all we've been through you can't call me Tony? I'm hurt."

"You would be if you tried to take me on. Get over it, Tony." He laughed uproariously as she headed down the hall with Rico.

They'd made it to the staff elevator and the doors had closed before Rico spoke again. "I swear to God on high, amiga, if I had any clue who the guy was other than a VIP, I would have warned you off."

"It's good, Rico. He was actually exactly what I needed."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. He's not at all like the papers say. Even the Avengers agree. Well, the ones in that room, anyway."

"Huh. Hey, nice earrings. Those from, uh, him?"

"Yep."

"Madre de Dios, are those emeralds?"

"They are."

Rico whistled. "Man, I knew he was big money, but Kat, that's…"

"I know."

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, frowning.

"He's the one, Rico. My fantasy, come to life. No one is ever going to measure up to him." She ran her hand along the curve of her necklace, finding herself wishing that it was a collar and that Loki had given it to her.

"Hey, what's up with your necklace?" Rico asked, giving her an odd look.

"Oh, crap; I forgot. We have to go back up there."

"Huh? How come?"

"I made a promise. Take us back up; I need to talk to Thor again."

… …

Thor was halfway out the door when he heard the service elevator doors opening. He waited, his eyebrows rising as Lady Kat rushed around the corner, followed by her friend. "Oh, good, you're still here."

"Yes, my lady, is there a problem?"

"I forgot to tell you something."

"Ah, I shall call Rogers and Banner to ret…"

"No, this is just for you, Loki asked me to tell you. Well, ask you, really."

Curious. "Ask me what, Lady Kat?"

"Well, one of the things he did was a, uh, transformation of my necklace into something else, and he had me promise that I'd tell you that and tell you that he wanted you to take a very close look at it."

"Hmm; he did not say why?" He chuckled at the exasperated shake of her head. "Well, he is our god of Mischief, and this seems harmless enough. Will you remove it so I might examine it closely to satisfy your promise?"

"Sure, just a sec, uh; hm. Rico, can you find the clasp?"

The dark eyed man looked under her hair and paled. "Uh, amiga? I don't see no clasp anymore."

"What?" Thor watched as she turned the necklace all the way around her neck as she felt it carefully. As Rico had said, there was no clasp. "That…how the hell does he expect me to get it off?" she asked, sounding a bit miffed.

"Let me check, my lady," he offered. Thor had to lean in close to examine the collar and studiously avoided examining her cleavage instead. Loki had to have known how uncomfortable this would make him. He frowned at the three etched designs decorating the gold, recognizing two of them all too well. "What is this symbol, the circle and wings, Lady Kat?" he asked as he straightened.

"It's my personal symbol. The center is the symbol of Isis, it's a circle held in horns. The wings represent that I'm her priestess, carrying her blessings to her worshippers."

Thor had a feeling about this. Depending on how the lady felt about it, it could be a good or bad one. "Did you, ah, make any sort of pledge or promise to Loki of being faithful to him?"

Now the woman's face paled. "Yes, he asked me to pledge to be his and only his. Why?"

"Did he make such a pledge to you in return?"

Bright pink spots arose in her creamy cheeks. "Yes, I know it sounds kind of silly, but it was very romantic and…"

"Did anyone witness this pledge?"

"Uh, we were alone."

Thor frowned. "Heimdall," he muttered.

"What's a Heimdall? He used that word too, and a bunch of old Norse, at least I think that's what it was."

Sweet Yggdrasill. Thor repeated the phrase 'Heimdall bear witness', in his native tongue. "Is that what he said?"

"I-I think so."

Oh, Loki. What did you do? Thor shook his head; actually, he knew exactly what his brother had done, what he did not understand was why. "We must change your plans, my lady. I must take you to Asgard, immediately."

… …

"What? Hold on, what the hell are you talking about?" Kat fought not to hyperventilate at Thor's very intense expression.

"I cannot explain, but the All-Father and Queen Frigga must see this," Thor told her.

"Oh, no; I'm not getting him in more trouble for a harmless prank. I can get a jeweler to fix it; it's not a big deal."

"It is a very _big deal _as you put it, but he will not be in trouble, I swear. Think. Loki knew this would happen. He wanted it to happen else he would not have had your promise to show it to me. Please, my lady, I must take you to Asgard. I cannot take no for an answer."

She looked at Rico who shrugged. "Babe, how many people get to see Asgard?" he asked.

Snorting softly, she stared at the floor for a minute to consider. "How long would I have to be there?"

"At least a few days; more than that must be determined by our parents."

Kat sighed and pulled her smart phone from her purse. "Rico, have Gwen pull up my calendar and cancel my appointments for the week. She can tell them it's a personal emergency and I'll call them to reschedule when I get back. Gwen knows my password, I haven't changed it recently."

"Okay, will do." He tucked the phone in his shirt pocket.

"Come with me," Thor said and led her back through the suite and out on the balcony. She had the satisfaction of seeing his wince up close and personal when he wrapped one arm around her and took to the air and she shrieked in his ear. Damn gods.

... ...

**Author's Notes:** One of the symbols belongs to Kat, one belongs to Loki. Anyone have any guesses as to what that third symbol is?


	9. Going, going, gone!

Loki grinned as he poked through the rooms in Stark's Malibu mansion. He'd disabled the AI before entering and was now exploring at his leisure. It would be a while before the thing rerouted itself and connected to Stark remotely to alert him of what had happened. He liked the motor vehicles, he decided. They were mobile works of art. The array of armor was impressive as well and seemed to be improving with each iteration. There were several that were only partially complete. "Interesting," he decided.

Touching a small pad on a workbench, he was startled when several holograms sprung up around him, including one of a keyboard. Chuckling, he worked the keyboard until he was able to hack into the security system for the South Point Hotel and Casino. Slipping commands through their protocols with a combination of Stark's tech and his own magic was as easy as swimming in a quiet pool of water. The different video feeds flashed across the holographic screens until he saw the ones he wanted and selected them. "Got you," he muttered.

In one, Tony Stark was in the lobby, dealing with a group of reporters, some with news cameras. The billionaire genius playboy philanthropist as he liked to call himself manipulated the press with an ease born of long practice. The man had them smiling and laughing at his sallies in mere moments. "I am impressed, Stark." Another showed Rogers and Banner, making their way out a back entrance and into a dark van. The vehicle likely belonged, no, make that definitely belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D., he amended to himself as a bald, one-eyed man with dark skin and darker clothes held the door for them. Checking the final camera, he saw Thor talking to Kat outside the door to their suite. The bartender from the night before was staring at them in shock. As he watched, Kat handed the bartender the phone that had been in her small bag and then was led through the suite by Thor. Loki popped up the exterior feeds in time to see Thor gather her to his side and use Mjölnir to fly through the air with her, heading, he imagined, to the nearest Bifröst egress. "So pleased you remembered, my darling kitten," he murmured.

An energy surge brought his attention back to his surroundings. The backups Stark had built into his systems had finally managed to restart the AI. Loki glanced back at the security feed in time to see Stark stiffen as he was informed that his mansion had an intruder. Loki began to laugh as the billionaire's expression changed to chagrined annoyance as he was informed of that intruder's identity. "Reassure Mr. Stark that I have not damaged his property, would you?" Loki said aloud. "And tell him not to bother rushing back. I'll be long gone before he arrives."

"You may tell him yourself, sir." the AI said. "Mr. Stark has an open line."

"Ah, Tony…may I call you Tony?"

"I don't see why not," Stark's voice answered. Loki could see him on the screen striding towards the black van. "After all, you did throw me through my own damn window, we're hardly strangers. Oh, by the way, thanks for letting me get those cuffs on first."

Loki smiled. "You're welcome. I _was_ trying to keep the body count down, you know."

"So I'm discovering. What's the deal with the busty babe?"

"No deal; I chose her as simply a lovely diversion. I was bored." Not a lie; that had been his original intent.

"Nice try. You don't buy million dollar earrings for a diversion; fifty grand, tops, for a suitable parting gift." Stark arrived at the van and the doors opened. "Where's Thor?" he asked the occupants, failing to mention that Loki was listening in on them.

Director Fury looked out at Stark. "I was hoping you could tell us. He just flew off the balcony up there, carrying a redhead."

Loki decided to be helpful since Stark had acknowledged the saving of his life. "He's heading for Puente Antiguo, if you want to appear to be more of a genius than usual."

"Uh huh. You guys want to check the skies over Puente Antiguo?" said genius asked the people in the van. "Why?" he hissed under his breath.

"He's taking my lady to Asgard for safekeeping."

Stark turned abruptly and strode away from the van, ignoring the calls for him to 'get your ass back here'. "Safekeeping from what?" the man demanded.

"From S.H.I.E.L.D., of course; they're not as stupid as they sometimes seem. I won't have them realizing she means something to me and hold her to draw me in. I _am_ trying to stay out of trouble, I'll have you know."

"Shit. Sorry about that. The damn Boy Scout reported my guess that Thor had lost you without waiting to clarify it. He's sorry too."

"I'll believe that when it's proven."

"Whatever. Okay. Can he get off to Asgard before S.H.I.E.L.D. gets there? Why the hell did you tell me when I could run my mouth off without getting an explanation, Prancer?"

Loki growled his annoyance. "I know the reference, Stark, and I am not amused. They will be gone momentarily. It will be fun watching Fury scramble his people there and have them arrive just in time to see Heimdall draw Thor and Kat out of their reach."

He watched Stark pull out one of his devices and tap furiously on it. A moment later an image sprang up. "Jarvis, send this one to my workshop, too. I think our friend there would like a front row seat."

"Yes, sir," the AI's droll voice responded.

Loki grinned as an aerial shot of the rune covered stones near the town of Puente Antiguo opened up before him in time to show Thor landing on them and setting down a furious and disheveled Kat. "What kind of lunatic are you?" she yelled at his adopted brother.

"How are we getting audio?" he asked Stark.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has equipment set up there, I hacked into it."

"Ah, good."

"I told you we needed to hurry, my lady," Thor told the flustered woman. He turned away from her and looked to the sky, raising Mjölnir. Ah, Thor and his theatrics. "Heimdall! We need passage to Asgard! This woman has immediate business with the All-Father!"

Loki sighed. "There's no need for him to shout," he informed Stark. "Heimdall is all-seeing and all-hearing. Once his name was said, he would have focused on Thor and would hear even a whisper."

"Yeah, well, Thor's a bit over the top, but we like him anyway."

… …

Tony watched, fascinated as a shimmering light enveloped the god and the woman. It was a bluish-white overall, but there was a faint hint of a very subtle rainbow within it. The light flared and the two were just…gone. "Okay, I guess that's that." He grinned as three SUVs pulled up and disgorged a bevy of agents. "Too late, so sad."

He could hear Loki laughing in his workshop. "Is it not? Ah, what fools they look. Well, then. I must be going. Eventually they will think to check your property."

"Yeah. Feel free to use the facilities, have a meal, whatever. I can keep them hopping for two hours, at least."

"Thank you, Stark." Tony frowned at the camera in his tablet. "Ah, Tony. Thank you. I'll be out of here in half that."

"No problem. Um, Steve has an apartment in Brooklyn, New York. Jarvis has the address and can make a key for you. Last I checked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s records; they don't know he still has it. He's just held on to it for nostalgia."

"I'll take you up on that. I shall even leave him a thank you note, though it's a shame I won't see him read it."

Damn, Loki was funny as hell when he wasn't psycho. "If I'm there, I'll record it for you. Fury's coming, Stark out." He shut down the tablet. "Jarvis, save all of these records in a secure file, you know the drill."

"Indeed sir; already done."

"Stark, what the hell is going on?" Fury demanded.

"Uh, well, that's a long story…let's go get out of the heat and take a load off while I explain."

… …

"Welcome, your highness," Heimdall said, looking down at the woman he escorted. Thor shook his head in warning. The gatekeeper frowned at him then played along. "Who is the lady, you escort, Prince Thor?"

"This is Lady Kat, of Midgard. I must take her to the All-Father." He took a deep breath, grateful that Heimdall was quick of wit.

"You are welcome, Lady Kat," the man said with not even a ghost of the wryness on his face that Thor recognized in his voice.

"Um, thank you?" Kat responded politely.

Thor grinned as Sif rode up, leading his golden stallion, Fastmundr. "Ho, Thor! We didn't expect you back so soon. What brings you home?"

He lifted the mortal up on the saddle and then swung on behind her. "We have urgent business with my father, Sif. This is Lady Kat of Midgard. Kat, this is Lady Sif, one of our greatest warriors and the greatest of our women warriors."

"Our prince is trying to tell you that he is a greater warrior than I. Do not believe him," Sif said with a good natured grin.

Kat chuckled. "Well, men do tend to have delusions about themselves," she responded.

"Just so!"

"Enough, my friend; our business truly is urgent, I shall see you later." He tugged on the reins and urged his mount forward, soon leaving Sif's gelding far behind.

… …

Everything was gold. Seriously. The walls were gold. The hardware was gold, or at least it sure looked like gold. The floor was not gold, but gold was too soft for flooring so the floor was a gold flecked marble. People they passed in the halls wore medieval inspired outfits. Her new tunic set fit in fairly well, or would have if the pants had been a skirt. Guards whose armor was ornamented with, you guessed it, gold, bowed to Thor and opened a pair of white doors inlaid with even more gold. No wonder Loki hadn't thought twice about turning her pricey necklace into a bondage toy. They entered a large room with a fireplace at one end. Fortunately, the gold overload didn't continue in here. The walls were covered with what looked like watered silk. The floor was a beautifully patterned wood that was highly polished. The only gold in here, thankfully, were the pair of goblets and the jewelry worn by the couple that sat near the fireplace. "Welcome home, my son," the aged man said.

Oh, wait. There was a gold patch covering the man's right eye. "Thank you, father," Thor responded. "It is good to see both of you." Thor touched his fist to his chest and then strode over to the woman and bent down to kiss her cheek. His mother, maybe? She was older than Thor by all appearances, but nowhere near the age of the man who had to be Odin.

"What brings you home, Thor?" she asked. "Not that we aren't glad of any excuse to see you. Where is your brother?"

Thor sighed heavily. "I erred and left him alone…"

"What did he do?" the old fart demanded.

"Hey. Loki didn't do anything wrong. Don't assume," she found herself snapping out before she thought better of it.

"Is that so, young lady? And who might you be?" Odin asked in a far milder tone.

"Um, I'm, well, no one you'd be interested in," she muttered.

"On the contrary, my lady," Thor said. "Father, mother, this is Lady Kat of Midgard. I've brought her here to have you examine her necklace."

Boy did that sound stupid, Kat thought. Odin frowned and gestured her closer then peered at it. "What is the symbol with the wings?" he asked after a moment. His frown was seriously putting her on edge.

"It's my personal symbol," she told him, deciding mentioning she was a priestess of a goddess from another Pantheon was just asking for trouble.

"Oh, dear," Thor's mother said. The woman sounded concerned. "Son, was there a pledge?"

"Heimdall did not tell you? He was called to bear witness."

"He did not," Odin almost growled. He sat back in his chair frowning heavily. Kat tried her best not to fidget. Thor's parents stared at each other and then at him for several moments before Kat lost patience.

"Is anybody going to tell me what is going on? I really detest being clueless, particularly when I seem to be in the middle of it all."

The pair gasped. "Thor!" his mother scolded. "She doesn't know and you didn't tell her?"

"Ah, no; I did not feel it was my place."

"Odin, your son has become a coward."

"When it comes to braving a woman's wrath, a wise man chooses discretion," he replied. "Nevertheless, she must be told, and Loki must be punished for this."

"Wait, no. I agreed to come here because Thor told me Loki wouldn't be in trouble. Did he lie to me?"

"I did not lie. I did not think this would be held against him."

"Thor, bring that chair over for the lady," his mother commanded. Thor hurried to do her bidding and gestured to Kat to take a seat. "Now; how do you feel about my son?" she asked.

"I'm as annoyed as all get out at Thor."

"No, dear; I meant Loki."

"Oh." She debated lying, but decided that could make more trouble for both of them. "I, well, I know it sounds presumptuous, but I, uh…I think I love him."

Odin snorted. "She _thinks _she loves him. Wonderful. Perhaps tomorrow you'll _think _you hate him?"

"Husband; that is quite enough," his wife told him.

Kat frowned, wondering if the name from mythology was correct or not. "Um, I'm sorry, but what should I call you? I'm feeling kind of rude here and I don't want to address you as Loki and Thor's mother."

She laughed, and it was a genuinely amused laugh; thank the goddess. "You may call me Frigga. May I call you Kat?"

"Yes, of course. Um, Frigga, could you please tell me what is going on and why everyone is staring at my necklace?"

Frigga sighed. "You made a pledge to my son and he made one to you, correct?" Kat nodded. "May I ask what exactly you pledged; tell me word for word, please, it is important."

Kat shrugged. "I said 'I, Kat, pledge to be yours and only yours, Loki, now and forever'."

"And did he say the same, ah, allowing for the reverse of names, of course?"

"Yes, but he added 'of Asgard' to his name."

"Did you mean it? Do you truly wish to be his and only his and for him to be yours and only yours, and I do mean now and forever?"

"Well, yes. He's…he's amazing. He made me feel, well, perfect; totally needed, totally cherished, totally adored. No one has ever even come close to making me feel like I'd finally found the right person before."

"You understand that Loki has crimes to answer for?"

"Yesss. Thor said there were extenuating circumstances, though."

"There are and his punishment will be adjusted accordingly. But because he is still facing that punishment, he had no right to do what he has done."

Kat had had it. "So are you ever going to bother telling me what in the name of all the gods and goddesses he damn well did?"

Frigga bit her bottom lip but couldn't hide an amused smile. "Why, he married you, my dear."

... ...

**Author's Notes:** Nice guesses, but no. The third symbol, which Loki placed between his symbol and Kat's, is the Norse rune known as Gebo. I'll try to get a picture of what the three symbols look like together on my KieraPSI Tumblr account before the weekend is over.


	10. Shortest Marriage in History

Frigga took in the young mortal's shocked expression and pushed her further back in her chair. "Sit back and breathe," she instructed firmly. The girl did as she was told, her lovely emerald eyes slightly unfocused as she stared blankly. "He gave you no clue, hmm? Ah, that boy; he does love his mischief."

"I think marrying someone without making it clear that's what you're doing is a bit beyond mischief," she snapped.

"True. But tell me, Kat. Are you really angry with him?"

Her anger visibly deflated and she sighed. "No, I suppose not. Annoyed, definitely."

"He did not have permission to marry, let alone to marry a mortal, I will make the proclamation to annul it at this evening's court," her husband told them.

"What?" the girl asked, her voice shocked. "But, uh, it's been consummated." Odin shrugged. "You'd just…do that?"

"Odin, think this through. Loki cares for the girl. Do you not think this is a good sign?"

"He has once again flouted both law and convention."

"Father, he has not. He honestly pledged to the girl before a witness, he gave her a valuable marriage gift and arranged for her protection. In what way did he flout our laws?"

"He must have his family's permission to marry."

Frigga and Thor gave Odin matching reproachful looks. "Did you not deny him in court, husband?" she asked. "To save yourself embarrassment, did you not say he was no child of ours?"

"That does not…"

"But it does, father. That makes Loki an orphan who need ask no one for permission to wed."

"At the next court I declared him my son by adoption," Odin grumbled.

"Good," her elder son said. "But neither Loki nor I were aware of this, so he has still not broken our laws as regards his marriage."

"She's mortal." Odin was going to be stubborn about this. Frigga smiled as a vision of a green eyed child with dark hair and pouty lips caught her attention.

"She must be examined, my husband. There is one circumstance where not even you can annul the marriage."

Odin gave her his one-eyed glare and then that eye widened when he realized what she referred to. "Fine. Send for Lady Eir."

… …

Kat's head was pounding. Crap; she'd though her family was a mess, but Loki's had hers beat by a mile. And his were immortal, or near enough. At least her family had the decency to orphan her a decade ago. She didn't like the sound of this circumstances stuff. If it had to do with fertility, she was out of luck. Several polyps when she was in her early twenties had basically destroyed her fallopian tubes. It was handy, most of the time; she didn't have to worry about pregnancy or load herself up with hormones to prevent an accident if a condom failed. "Who is Lady Eir?" she asked Thor.

"She is our goddess of Healing," he rumbled as quietly as he was apparently capable of.

Huh. If they had a goddess that could heal, why would it matter if she was fertile or not? Oh. "Uh, Thor?" she whispered as Odin and Frigga held a private and very heated argument near the entrance to the room. The blonde giant got down on one knee beside her. "If they're checking to see if I'm pregnant, I'm not. I can't conceive at all."

"Is there no chance you're wrong?"

"It would take a miracle and they're pretty rare, you know."

"That, my lady, depends on your definition of a miracle. If it is as you suspect, you'd best hope Loki decides to show himself before the next court. It seems mother is losing her argument."

"Unless he expects Odin to nullify it and he's okay with it."

"Would that sadden you, Lady Kat?"

She sighed. "Yes, yes it would."

… …

Thor felt bad for the woman. By the unguarded expression on her lovely face, she'd fallen hard for his brother. "I'll return to Midgard and attempt to find him. Do not lose hope, my lady."

"Thanks, Thor."

He strode past his bickering parents and out of the Valhöll. As soon as he cleared the gates he used Mjölnir to take to the air and set himself down at the end of the Bifröst. "Know you where he is, Heimdall?"

"Loki does not hide from me this day," the gatekeeper rumbled.

"Can you guide me? I must find him lest his marriage be annulled without his leave. Odin is determined that no Prince of Asgard should wed a mortal."

The dark-skinned god's brows rose over his farseeing golden eyes. "That bodes ill for your romance, my prince."

Thor sighed. "It does, but I am far more concerned for my brother. If he loves this woman, it could make all the difference to his future. I will not lose him and I fear she is the key to his full recovery."

Heimdall nodded. "Ask the Man of Iron for Prince Loki's location. He is helping him find safe haven. I shall send you back to whence you came."

Grinning, Thor clapped Heimdall on the back and entered the observatory to prepare for the wrenching journey back to Puente Antiguo. He appeared in the circle and dropped to one knee to catch his breath. A ring of dark clad S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounded the egress, the Hawkeye among them. "Friend Hawk, how fare you?"

"Cut the bullshit, Thor. Who did you take to Asgard?"

"That is Asgard's business my friend. I may not share it with you."

"I hear it was a traitor that was harboring Loki."

"You have heard incorrectly. She was watching Loki in my stead."

The man's sharp eyes narrowed. "So he escaped from her?"

"He was not her prisoner. He left to evade you as he is not your business. Had you left him be, he would still be where I placed him."

"Sorry, couldn't do it, he's a menace."

"Well, then; you will excuse me while I seek to retrieve this _menace _and return him home," he said and lifted Mjölnir in preparation to fly.

"If you want to keep him alive, don't bring him back next time, Thor. We've had it with him and his tricks."

Thor let the hammer fall back to his side. "Do not threaten my brother, friend Hawk, lest I no longer count you as such. You do not know the full truth yet you choose to judge. I had thought you wiser than that. How many did you kill in the days leading up to the invasion, Clint Barton? How have you paid these debts?"

"It wasn't my fault. I was controlled by that freaking scepter."

"Exactly. Think you that Loki was immune to its influence?" Thor smiled grimly as Hawkeye's face paled and his jaw dropped. "Where may I find Tony Stark? He can best help me return my brother home."

A sleek redhead slid out of one of the dark vehicles and approached them. "Stark headed back to his tower in New York; the repairs are about done and he's preparing for a reopening," Natasha Romanov told him.

"My thanks, Lady Widow." He turned away from the pair, twirled Mjölnir and took to the air.

… …

Tony sighed as he looked at the repaired floor and windows. Good as new. "It's fixed, I see." His heart stopped, just for a second, at the sound of the accented voice behind him.

"Jesus, Loki. Were you trying to startle me into jumping through the damn thing this time?" he wheezed as he turned to look at the dark haired god. "Why aren't you at Steve's?"

Loki grimaced. "His landlady saw me and asked too many questions. Since I cannot directly lie and she was too persistent to accept my evasions, I had to leave."

"No shit? You really can't lie?"

"I believe I just said that, yes." His smile was actually charming. Who'd have thunk it? "You need beware what I do not say, however."

"Yeah. Thanks for the warning." He thought about where else Loki could hang out and came up blank. Although…hmm. "You know, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't likely to come here anytime soon. I've got a spare room you can bunk in and I can set Jarvis to warn you if you're about to have unwelcome company."

Thor's little brother actually looked relieved. "Thank you, St…Tony. I don't have so much excess power that I can afford to keep running. Having a chance to rebuild it would help immeasurably."

"Sure, no problem; I'll claim I didn't know you were here, though, if you do get caught. Sorry, but I've got to cover my ass. They could fuck me over big time."

"I understand and agree to your terms. I do not wish to cause you any more problems than I already have. I tread a precarious enough path in Asgard as it is."

"Tell me what really happened." It wasn't a request and Loki shot him an accusing glare. "Hey, I carried a fucking nuke out of our world through a wormhole and destroyed the mother ship of your so-called allies. I think I've earned the explanation, regardless of anything I do for you here and now."

The heat in those green eyes faded. Wait, they really were green? "You are right. I owe you this much and more. I don't suppose you have any food about?"

"No. You like Chinese food?" Loki nodded. "Cool beans. I'll order some in. Go have a seat and I'll get the order made, then we can talk."

… …

"Lady Eir is busy dealing with a training accident," Frigga told the anxious mortal as she left the messenger at the door. "It will be some time before she is free, so let's get you settled in your chambers. I imagine you'd like to rest after the adventure you've had."

"Thank you," the young woman said, sounding on edge. "That's very kind of _you_." The all but unnoticeable emphasis on 'you' and the heated glare the girl directed at Odin had Frigga biting her lip to hide her amusement. Fortunately her husband was in deep discussion with one of his advisors and missed it. She had spirit, this Kat did. It was no wonder her Loki claimed the girl's hand.

"This way, my dear," she said, leading Kat past the still oblivious All-Father and down the private hall. Several servants exited the chambers as they arrived, holding the doors for them as they did so. "Is all arranged?" she asked them.

"Yes, my queen," their senior said.

"Very good." They entered the chambers and Kat stopped a few paces in, her jaw dropping. Frigga smiled at the shock on the mortal's face.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. Frigga watched her continue further into the sitting room, turn in place and stare at the elegant furniture and draperies. Kat wandered into the small study and Frigga hurried after her.

"Don't touch the books on those shelves," she warned the girl. Kat turned and frowned at her. "Those are Loki's books of magic; some of them can be quite dangerous if you do not know what you're about."

"Oh. These are Loki's rooms, of course." The girl shook her head with a wry grin. "I don't know why I didn't realize that. Is he going to be okay with me being in his rooms?"

"Kat, you're his wife. Where else would he expect you to stay?"

"I guess I'm still getting used to the idea. Besides, it looks like that will change at the next court."

"I think not. My husband does not always get his way in such things."

… …

Kat sighed and stretched out on the huge bed. She didn't feel comfortable getting under the covers even though the servants had turned the bed down for her. The bathroom was even more gorgeous than the rest of the rooms. One thing Kat loved was opulence in her bathroom. There wasn't much she could do with the small one in her condo, but she'd upgraded it as much as the space allowed. This one was heavenly. "And I thought the one in the hotel was amazing. Loki couldn't have been impressed in the least."

She rolled over and slammed her fist down on the mattress. This was so screwed up it wasn't funny. She was married. Her! Yes, it was to the most amazing Dom she'd ever met. But he hadn't really asked. "I am so stupid," she muttered. He just hadn't used that term, but he had actually asked, she realized. "Okay, fine, he asked, I agreed, but his supercilious prig of a father isn't going to accept it. What an asshole."

It would be a few hours before 'Lady Eir' would come to put the official nail in the coffin of her surprise marriage, then a few hours more before the court where the old bastard would officially dissolve it. Kat sniffed and sat up on the bed. She touched the ink around her navel and the small gold disk that was secured there by a piercing that comprised the symbol of her goddess, Isis. "Great Lady, I hope you can hear me while I'm in Asgard," she whispered.


	11. Unexpected Revalations

Loki listened thoughtfully as he used the disposable chopsticks to eat the surprisingly tasty pan fried noodles. He'd finished telling Stark the tale of his problems in Asgard, the lies he'd been told all his life, and his subsequent fall into the void and capture, torture and mind control by Thanos, the Mad Titan. Stark had guessed from there that Loki had only minimal control over his own thoughts and actions; more than the humans, to be sure, but still, not enough for him to break free without help. He'd laughed when Loki told him of baiting Banner's beast into providing the 'cognitive dissonance' as the mortal had called it, which had finally freed him. At that point Stark magnanimously (his words, not Loki's) forgave him for damaging his floor with his body. Then the man had begun to tell him of his own issues. Oddly enough, their lives held strange parallels. "Have you forgiven Howard?" Loki asked as Tony fell silent.

"Kind of; I'm, unfortunately, a lot like him so I understand why he was that way. Obadiah, however, I'll never forgive. He not only tried to kill me several times, he tried to kill Pepper out of sheer greed. He went too far."

"And Ivan?"

Stark shrugged. "Him I kind of feel a _little_ bit sorry for. He had a brilliant mind and because of his dad's mistakes he was thrown into bad circumstances and worse company. If he hadn't damn near killed Pepper and Rhodey, I'd feel a hell of a lot sorrier for him than I can manage right now."

"It all comes back to Pepper. Is she the one then, your true love?"

"Ah, I wouldn't go that far."

"Why not?"

Stark took a generous swig of the amber colored whiskey he'd poured them both and then gave the glass a contemplative look. "I'm not so sure I understand what true love is. I know she means more to me than any other person I've ever met…any living person, at any rate." The genius stared at the glass a few moments more, his deep brown eyes a bit unfocused. "How about the redhead?" he asked suddenly.

"Kat?" Loki found himself smiling. "Yes, she is. I hope."

"You hope?"

He shrugged. "I haven't told her everything; she may not want me once she knows."

"You think she'll reject you over the invasion thing?"

"No. I-I told you about my heritage."

"Yeah, Frost Giant, but you're not one physically, right?"

"I'm not physically a giant, obviously. But I…this is not my primary appearance. I really don't know if I'm full-blood anything. When I learned of my heritage I thought Odin's magic gave me this form, but when I was briefly stripped of all magic, this form remained available to me. My…my other form resembles a Frost Giant in many ways. It-it is…" he trailed off and shuddered.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

"My best friend, well, one of them, turns big and bright green; ends up looking like a neon Neanderthal. How bad can this Frost Giant thing be compared to that?"

Loki eyed him and snorted. "I turn as blue as Banner turns green and anyone I touch suffers from immediate frostbite if I feel threatened or simply overreact to something that angers me."

"Ouch. Can you control it? I mean, can you choose not to turn blue and frosty?"

He tossed back the rest of his drink, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it flowed down his throat. "So far, yes. I don't know what might trigger a full change unintentionally, but I suppose it's possible that something might."

"So…what's the problem?"

Grimacing, Loki debated telling Stark where he could stuff his incessant questions, but the novelty of a friendly and thus far nonjudgmental ear was more than he could resist. "The Frost Giants are little more than animals. Bestial, savage…it is…embarrassing."

"Huh. Well, I've seen you be savage, but it's been with a certain, um, elegance, refinement. Look, if the woman loves you, she'll understand." Loki sighed morosely. "Damn, Reindeer Games, she does love you, doesn't she?"

"She wants me; I am what she needs, sexually, emotionally. But love? I do not know."

Tony Stark was staring at him with narrowed eyes, his overall expression one of calculation. "Holy crap; is that spitfire submissive? I mean, you sure as hell aren't…uh, are you?"

"I most certainly am not."

"Wow, I never would have picked up on that with her. She seemed so, I don't know, strong, I guess."

Loki chuckled. "The best subs are terribly strong in their day to day life, you know. It makes their sexual and emotional submission to the right Dom or Domme all the sweeter."

"I did not know that. I'm aware of the community, of course, but I've never been directly involved. Too many people into S&M and that's not my thing." The man frowned. "Wait, how do you know about all this stuff happening here? Thor told us Earth has been off-limits to your people for centuries except under direct order of Odin."

The mortal began to grin as Loki gave him a smug look. "I need neither the All-Father's permission nor his precious Bifröst to travel from one Realm to the next."

Tony drained the rest of his whiskey and started laughing. "You sneaky son of a bitch, that's too…" he trailed off with a frown as thunder echoed through the tower. "There's no rain in the forecast."

Loki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have another visitor; you'd best let him in."

… …

Tony stood and headed to the door to his landing pad. Sure enough, there was Thor in all his over-the-top glory. "If it isn't He-Man himself; come on in, join the party."

The god frowned but followed him into the lounge. "I need your assistance, my friend."

"Yeah, you know, this is getting to be a habit. Asgard is racking up a pretty steep debt with me."

"This is mine own debt, Man of Iron. Asgard would not countenance it."

"Oh really? Huh, 'k, what do you need?"

"I need your help in finding my brother. We cannot wait for him to decide to show himself; the stakes are too high."

He looked past Thor's bulk to where Loki continued to lounge on the sofa, casually eating a helping of sweet and sour chicken. The younger god shrugged. "Huh, so what are you willing to give me for my help?"

Loki swallowed abruptly and shook his head, his green, yeah, green eyes alight with amusement. Bastard still hadn't made a sound; he was going to let him string Thor along. Hey, it _was _mischief. "Please, my friend. Things do not go as my brother expects, there were circumstances of which neither of us was aware. If he does not wish to lose his lady, I must return with him to the Realm Eternal."

Oh, the Lokemeister didn't like that. His eyes had darkened and he stood, setting aside the plate of food. "What would cause me to lose her, _brother_," he snarled.

Thor's expression screamed relief. "I did not expect to find you here, but I am glad of it."

"Yes, well, I often do the unexpected; now explain."

The big blonde shook his head, looking annoyed. "After disowning you in one court our father…don't start, Loki," Thor said as Loki's face twisted in anger. "In the next court, while we waited here, he announced his official adoption of you. Therefore, when you married your lady, you did so without the permission of your legal family."

"Which is against his precious laws; _damn_ him." Loki sighed; he sounded tired. "So what now; I'm to be tried for that infraction?"

"I know not. What I do know is that Lady Kat is awaiting attention from Lady Eir; if she does not carry your child, Odin plans to annul the marriage at tonight's court."

"Why does he do this to me, Thor? One thing I wanted for myself, after all that I have been through. One _bit _of happiness and he immediately works to take it away."

"She is mortal. You know his thoughts on my Jane. He will not grant permission for me to wed her. I am barred from even contacting her."

"Whoa, wait…Odin is the reason Jane Foster hasn't heard from you?" Tony interrupted. Thor nodded miserably. "Shit. What a prick."

"I've often thought so," Loki agreed. "Thor's his heir so I can see his concern there. But with me, it's naught but a power play; no lady of Asgard, Vanaheim or Ljósálfheim would have me now that the truth is known of my heritage, there's no reason for him to deny me marriage to a mortal. He seeks only to punish me for my existence."

Both brothers were staring at the floor. Thor had no reassuring words for Loki; Loki, well that dude looked like he had no hope. "Um, you guys have any access to your legal code? Written access, I mean that I could scan and have my legal experts look at? Maybe there's a loophole?"

"That is a kind offer, Tony, but the All-Father _is_ the law with very few exceptions. The only loophole would be if she was with child, but that's highly unlikely. We were only together one night, and she, well, hmm." Loki darted a look at Thor and then pressed his lips closed.

"Lady Kat told me that she is incapable of conceiving, brother. I am sorry," Thor said in what was for him a quiet and subdued tone. Shit, Tony thought, there went that angle.

"I-I healed her, Thor. But it was halfway through the night, and it is highly unlikely the healing prompted her to be in a fertile state that quickly." He shrugged at their matching looks of surprise. "She'd fainted and I was concerned. Though it had naught to do with our…activities, I felt generous and wished to see her whole."

"Damn, is she that good?"

"Cease your speculation, Stark. She is mine and it is not for you to know."

"Cool your jets, Bambi. No offense intended. So, Thor, what's our play?" Loki was glaring at him again, probably because of the Bambi reference.

"The only 'play' as you put it is for Loki to return with me to Asgard and to appear at court to contest the dissolution of the marriage."

"Will that help?"

"It cannot hurt. I will stand for him and join the protest. More importantly, our mother will do so as well. She is not happy with the All-Father."

"She, at least, has always shown me love," Loki said softly. "But Thor, I cannot return with you. If he knows I am there, he will have me detained to keep me from petitioning him at court. I will make my own way to Asgard. Know you where they have placed my lady?"

"Mother told me she would escort her to your chambers. Where else would your wife stay?"

… …

Kat woke to a loud knocking. She stared at unfamiliar curtains around the bed in a deep green pulled back with gold drapery ties. Asgard, Loki's chambers. Oh, crap. The door opened and she heard two voices in the other room. "She's probably napping, poor thing," Frigga said. "This has to have been a most difficult day for her."

She slid to the side of the bed and stood, adjusting her clothing. "I'm awake," she called out as she half walked, half staggered to the bedroom door. Frigga and another woman, this one with golden brown hair, waited for her.

"Did you nap well?" Frigga asked politely. Kat nodded and Frigga smiled. "Good. This is Lady Eir, our goddess of Healing. Eir, this is Kat, my Loki's intended."

Kat decided to refrain from questioning the use of the phrase 'intended' instead of 'wife'. Frigga seemed to be on her side, making waves with her was _so _not a good idea. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Eir," she said instead.

"Likewise, Lady Kat. Do you know why I'm here?" she asked.

"Yes, but you can save the effort. I'm not pregnant. I had an illness and I can't ever have children." She turned away from them and dropped into a chair. "It's hopeless, Odin is going to send me back home and I'll never see Loki again." Kat refused to cry. She hated to sound so negative, but her meditation and prayers hadn't even garnered the sense of 'listening' she was normally given. It appeared that because Kat was in a Realm belonging to another Pantheon, Isis was blocked from hearing her priestess. Damn, this sucked!

She felt one of the women hovering over her. A glance up revealed Eir holding her hands out with an intense look of concentration on her fine-boned face. "I see no evidence of this illness," she finally said.

"I'm not ill now. I was ill about eight years ago and my fallopian tubes were pretty much destroyed."

The goddess's expression shifted to confusion and she concentrated again. "No, there is not a thing wrong with your fallopian tubes, or any other part of you. Ah, I see. A healing was worked within the last day. I can feel the newly regenerated tissue."

"Loki does have access to his healing magic," Frigga offered.

"I think I'd know if he'd…" Kat trailed off. She had been unconscious, twice, no less. "Huh. Um, could he do it while I was asleep?"

"Of course. If you were awake when he began it, it would put you to sleep."

"Oh. That sneaky bugger," she muttered.

Frigga's head tilted. "In what way, dear?"

"It's my own fault. I asked for his word that I would leave no less healthy than when I arrived. I didn't say anything about not leaving more healthy. What's annoying is that he specifically warned me that he'd tell the literal truth and I had to be concerned with what wasn't said. I was really careful about what he did and didn't say, but forgot the reverse would apply; absolutely stupid of me."

"I am sorry, my lady. But I understood from my queen that you love her son and wished the marriage to stand," Lady Eir said.

"Well, yeah."

"Then perhaps it was not so stupid a thing after all. You did not make this specification, he did heal you, and you are with child. From the mix of races I am seeing, the child is indisputably Prince Loki's."


	12. One Man's Monster

Loki stepped off of the branch of Yggdrasill that led deep in the bowels of the Valhöll. He slipped out from between the molecules of the wall and closed the path behind him; then he took the servants' routes to the royal wing and let himself into his chambers. They were quiet. He frowned for a moment, concentrating, and then heard the breathing of one person. Stepping silently he made his way to the door of his bedchamber. Kat's silk ensemble was laid out carefully on a bench, freshly cleaned and pressed and the lady herself was ensconced in his bed, under the covers. Her auburn hair was spread out on his pillow, just as it ought to be. "You are in so much trouble, buster," she said softly.

He chuckled as he removed his clothing and slipped in beside her, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly. "For what exactly, my sweet Kat?"

She frowned at him. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Hmm. Well, court will be in three hours, my journey here took far longer then I'd hoped, so may we delay our discussion until after we face the All-Father? If he sends you from me, braving your wrath is pointless."

"I suppose."

"Thank you, sweet love." He lazily nipped at her jaw and caressed her bared breast. "I have been thinking about being inside you again this entire day." Tweaking a nipple he asked: "Did you miss me, darling girl?"

Her lips twitched as she arched up into his touch. "Very much, in between being annoyed with you."

Loki had to laugh at that. He could well imagine her annoyance when told she was wed. "Oh, my pretty kitten; surely you are not so annoyed as all that?"

"Your father doesn't think I love you or that I'm good enough for you. He's a real piece of work."

"Very astute, now hush. The only things I want to hear out of your sweet lips for the next while are moans, whimpers and other cries of pleasure unless I ask you a question." Her lips obediently closed as she smiled up at him. "Hmm, good girl." Using his magic to restrain her was not an option; Odin would immediately know he was there. Loki frowned and then brightened as he reached for the golden ties that held back the bed curtains. Lifting first her left ankle and left wrist he tied them together and up and back to the nearest bedpost then did the same with the right to its opposite. "Now, what of you shall I enjoy first? Ah, I know." He knelt between her widespread thighs and thrust two fingers in her, hard and fast. The arousal he'd scented had made her wet enough to keep the action from being irritating to her sensitive center yet she shrieked softly. Mostly in surprise, he supposed. "Not what you'd expected?" Spreading his fingers within her he pumped them in and out until her inner walls began to stretch then he quickly replaced the fingers with his eager cock.

Her scream was full-throated this time and he blessed the foresight that had reminded him to activate the existing ward of silence on the bedroom so that none might hear them within. "Sweet goddess, Loki, more, please!"

"I'll count that as a cry of pleasure just this once, my Kat." Her lips curved into a delicious pout as he pushed her thighs far back until they rested on either side of her generous breasts, pushing the globes together, up and out. "Beautiful," he breathed as he leaned in to capture a nipple in his mouth. He bit down firmly as he began to pound into her hot quim. The angle was awkward with his height, but her worshipful expression and shriek of pleasure made it worthwhile. Pulling back he grasped both breasts in his hands and roughly fondled them as he continued thrusting powerfully. Kat was groaning and her eyes were fluttering as she lost all control of her reaction. "That's my beautiful love," he praised. "Take all I can give you my sweet slut." Her sex contracted almost painfully around him as her body shook with her orgasm. Fluids leaked around his thick staff and soaked his sac and the bed. Perfection. Kat's head was lolling from side to side as tremors rushed through her, that sweet small mouth was open as she keened in reaction. Oh, that tight hot mouth. He let his own release fill her womb, then pulled out and settled back on bent thighs. He was still more than half erect. "Oh, sweet wife, I want that talented mouth of yours next," he told her. "What think you of that?"

Kat's eyes flew open and the sweet chit smirked at him. "Yes, please," was all she said before she licked her lips. Loki chuckled and moved to straddle her upper body.

"I am going to fuck that lovely mouth of yours until my cum fills your throat and you will love it like the good little submissive toy you are, understood?"

"Yes, Loki."

He tilted her chin up with one finger and then slid his semi-hard member between her lips. She nipped the tip sharply before allowing him past her teeth, and he reached behind him to slap an exposed cheek of her soft backside. "Behave, minx," he growled. The brat's eyes danced as he pressed deep in her mouth and then widened as his cock hardened and pressed against the back of her throat. "Oh, yes, I am going to enjoy this, my darling." Loki thrust carefully at first, mindful of the possibility of choking her, but swiftly lost control as she sucked and tugged on his thickness.

… …

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Her legs and arms were immobilized, exposing her for his pleasure. Her cunt was dripping with his cum, his wonderfully thick cock was thrusting into the back of her throat as she fought to suppress her gag reflex and she'd never felt better. Loki was muttering under his breath as she sucked for all she was worth, trying to draw another orgasm from him. His hands cradled her head. One was fisted possessively in her hair while he used the other to caress her temple and cheek between pleasured moans. Unlike last night, he wasn't trying to hold back and she could feel the difference. The fullness and pounding were almost, but not quite, painful. Tears spilled from her eyes as she suddenly remembered that she could be sent away from him. No. Something had to happen; this couldn't be all they would have, they were meant to be together, she _knew _it. '_Sweet Goddess, please_!' she screamed in her mind as his cum filled her throat and mouth with his release.

Loki had dropped down on the bed groaning as he ran a hand up and down the length of her bound leg. "I can't lose you, my darling. I have needed you for so long and I will not let them take you away from me." He leaned toward her and licked a bit of his cum that she'd missed from her chin. "Do you need to rest, love?" he asked.

She thought about it. Her clit was throbbing, her jaw a bit tender from being overstretched. Looking him over Kat noticed that his cock was hardening again. She smirked. "Nope. You forgot something."

"Did I now? Hmm. That seems to be a bit more than a response to a question, kitten, and sounds suspiciously like a demand. Did I give you permission to make demands upon me?"

"No, but then I didn't ask for permission."

"I noticed," he said in a quelling tone.

"Humph. I'm sure you don't want to forget this."

"Don't I?" he asked. She shook her head, grinning in spite of her determination to remain serious. "And what did I forget?"

"You forgot how good I taste when you make me squirt." His gorgeous eyes widened. "Oh, come on, Loki; you know you want to."

"Definitely a demand and you are an incredibly Insolent wench." One of his long-fingered hands caressed her ass and then slapped it sharply. She jerked and moaned. "Shall I spank that insolence out of you?"

Sounded heavenly. "Absolutely, in between making me squirt."

Loki burst out laughing. She could see he was annoyed with himself for giving in to his amusement, but it didn't stop her from laughing with him. Kat stopped laughing when he reached up to release her left arm and leg. "No, I'm not going to indulge you this time, my sweet girl."

Her jaw dropped as he reached for her right side. "But…"

"No, Kat. As pleasurable as either would be for both of us, I will not."

She frowned at his suddenly serious and somewhat sad expression that turned almost wistful as he gently stroked her leg as he set it back down on the bed. "Can I ask why?" she said quietly.

Turning to sit back against the headboard, he lifted her into his lap. "You _may_," he emphasized and she flushed. Loki might be one of the more caring and tender types of dominant, but he was, in fact, very Dom and she had been out of line.

"I'm sorry, Loki," she offered as he stroked her jaw.

"Don't be, love. I-we need to talk. We've not done much of that." She nodded agreement and he nuzzled her cheek. "I did not have you brought here on a whim, my Kat. Sometime, in the midst of the most amazing lovemaking I've ever indulged in, I realized an extraordinary thing…that I love you."

He was serious, she could tell by his touch and by the bewildered pain in his expression. "How, I mean, why?"

"I'm not sure. It just suddenly occurred to me that returning to Asgard without you would be unbearable. I'd fully intended to enjoy our night, to be grateful for the gift we'd given each other, and then go home when I was instructed and face my fate. Then everything changed. At that moment, nothing mattered save having you by my side for as long as I could. I felt as though my life would be meaningless without you…why are you crying?"

"I felt that way too." She brushed the back of her hand across her cheek, angry that she'd lost it so easily. "Loki, you're a Norse god, you're virtually immortal. I don't understand how you could feel that way about someone who will be dead in a half dozen or so decades. What makes me different? You can't tell me there haven't been other mortal women who you've enjoyed, other subs who pleased you."

"Of course there have. But every last one of them _wanted _something from me. They all knew who and what I was and offered themselves to me, not for _me_, but for personal gain. The only thing you asked of me was pleasure, the exact same gift you were offering me. You had no agenda but to be with _me_."

Kat smiled and shook her head. "To be fair, until you showed me the newspaper, I had no idea who _you_ were other than a very hot and sexy Dom."

"And when you did find out, that changed nothing for you. You decided to trust me, _me_, the god of Lies. You trusted your safety to me, possibly your life."

"I knew that I could. I always know when I can trust someone; it's one of my gifts from Isis."

"It meant so much to me." He wrapped his arms tightly around her as a fine trembling washed through him. "So few have ever trusted me, even my so-called brother…well, I suppose I've given him good reason not to." He sighed. "There is something I need to tell you. It wasn't anything you needed to know about when you asked me if I was hiding aught else that should concern you. But now…now you need to know. It may well change your mind, you may _want _Odin to annul our marriage."

… …

Kat frowned at him and pressed closer. Oh, sweet Valhalla, so very trusting, even now. "What?"

"I-I am not Æsir, well, I may be part, I do not know for certain. But much of my blood is Jötnar."

"Okay. So?" She looked confused.

"You know not what that even means, hmm?" She shook her head. "The Jötnar are also known as Frost Giants. They live in the icy wastes of Jötunheim and are a barbaric race. They-we are the monsters under the bed that Æsir mothers frighten their children with tales of."

"How do you fit a giant under a bed?"

"It's not funny, Kat. I do not even look like this, not really…or rather, not always."

The minx was staring down at his manhood, her nose scrunched up. "Please tell me you don't get bigger."

He couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Ah, no. I remain the same size as I am now, I am a runt amongst the giants, but otherwise I resemble them closely."

"Oh, _that _tells me a lot."

Of course it didn't; the people of Midgard hadn't seen a Jötunn in more than a millennia, not since shortly before his birth when Odin and his warriors had driven them back to Jötunheim and forever barred them from Midgard. "You may not want me once you truly know me."

"I trusted you, Loki. Won't you trust me?"

The plaintive question made him hurt inside. Could her trust her? What if she wanted no part of him once she'd seen his true self…his full self? Still, he could not lie to her, not even by omission now that he'd given her the right questions to ask. "Don't touch me suddenly once I change; if I'm startled I could accidentally hurt you, understood?"

"Not really, but I won't touch unless you say it's okay."

"Good girl." He pulled away and sat a few feet away from her and let his form drift from Æsir to Jötnar. Staring into her sweet face as he felt his body temperature drop, he watched her jaw drop and her eyes grow wide. Oddly, it was not a fearful look. "Full Jötunn have less hair on their scalp, are nearly half again my height and have deeper markings," he explained. "I believe I must be at least half-Jötunn if not more."

"You think? Why don't you know?"

He shrugged. At least she was questioning him and not cowering in terror. "I was abandoned as an infant. Odin took me up and brought me to Asgard and gave me to Frigga to raise as their own."

"Did you ask him about your parents, wasn't he able to find anything out?"

"I didn't even know what I was until a year ago. He'd used great magic to hold me in my Æsir form; it broke, for want of a better term, when I came in physical contact with a Jötnar warrior. That was the first I knew that I wasn't simply a strange and weak Æsir."

"Wait; that son of a bitch lied to you since you were a baby? That…wow, oh, Loki, no wonder you have issues."

"Issues? I nearly destroyed Jötunheim and assisted, however reluctantly, in an invasion of Midgard and you call it having issues?"

"Well, yeah." The chit actually smiled at him as he shook his head in disbelief. "So how will my touching you hurt me?"

He sighed. "It won't so long as I'm not startled or enraged…unless I wanted it to. If I'm in control I can touch or allow your touch with no reaction. If I wished to harm you, or I'm not in control, you'd have frostbite almost instantly."

"Oh. Well?"

"Well, what?"

She huffed impatiently. "Can-_may _I touch you?"

"I-I suppose. Why would you want to touch a monster?"

Her glare took him aback. "First, you're not a monster. You're…unique, exotic, gorgeous. Second, like my namesake, I'm probably more curious than is good for me. Third, hello? You're talking to a woman who enjoys being tied up and having the stuffing roughly fucked out of her; I'm not your average girl, and you damn well know that."

"Watch your language, it's unbecoming."

"Sometimes it's the only word that works, you know," she insisted. "So, do you just suppose, or may I touch you?"

It was annoying, but a less vulgar yet equally descriptive and succinct way of making her point refused to present itself to him, so he settled for giving her a censorious glower. The cheeky brat gave him a too sweet smile in return. Biting back a sigh he looked at her outstretched hand. "Go ahead." The smile widened and she stroked her fingers across the planes of his chest, following one of the ridges that appeared when he changed forms.

"Interesting," she breathed after a few moments of exploration. "Your skin feel like marble, only silky. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really." His breath hitched as Kat moved closer and expanded the range of her touch. His eyes drifted closed as she stroked her palm along the now rapidly firming length of his cock. "That's not a good idea," he told her and tried to move away. She took hold of him and he stopped short. "No Kat, let…"

"Please don't finish that sentence," she interrupted, her tone almost pleading. "See yourself with my eyes, Loki. You truly are beautiful. Let me help you celebrate that beauty. Let me love you, all of you."

He stared into her emerald eyes, some small part of him realizing that she looked into the blood red of his own gaze without flinching. Her expression was not just pleading, it was warm, hopeful. "You are impossible," he told her.

"Maybe impossible is just what you've always needed."

... ...

**Author's Notes:** I've changed Jötunn physiology from what I chose for "Fire and Ice". I had to, since Kat is fully human and wouldn't have been able to touch him let alone have sex with him if I used that story's limitations.


	13. Discoveries

Kat held her breath until Loki swallowed and then nodded. She stretched up to gently kiss his now cobalt blue lips; they seemed smoother, silkier somehow. He shivered, with unease judging from his expression. He really did think this made him some kind of monster. Smiling to reassure him, she caressed the sharp angles of his face, tracing the high cheekbones and the angled jaw line with curious fingers and then turning her attention to the ridged lines that had arisen, making what was definitely a pattern that trailed down his neck and throughout the rest of his body. Well, all of it that she could see at the moment. The backs of his thighs, his lower legs and buttocks weren't visible as he was kneeling on the bed. "Do all, um, what did you call the people?"

"Jötnar, is what the people are called. An individual is called Jötunn for their Realm, Jötunheim."

"Okay. Do all Jötnar have the same pattern?" she asked as she traced the swirling lines past his jaw and down his neck to his hard lean chest.

"No, and I can only guess as to why. What I do know is that I am a prince there, albeit an abandoned one, probably because I was a runt. Odin did tell me that my sire was their king, Laufey." Loki was frowning and looked thoughtful. "The pattern might have some significance as to what line you belong to; I seem to remember that Laufey's markings were similar to mine as were his sons. The other Jötnar I've met had somewhat different patterns."

"Oh, so you've met your birth father? Why didn't you ask him about…?" she trailed off as he grimaced.

"He's dead."

Damn. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I killed him."

Well, crap. That wasn't good. "I take it he deserved it?"

One corner of Loki's mouth quirked up. "Yes; totally aside from his abandonment of me, he did. Laufey was a vicious bastard. He would routinely order raids on trade missions, stealing the goods and slaughtering the delegates; even those to whom he'd given guarantees of safe passage."

"Okay, definitely sounds like he deserved to die."

Her lover…her husband, even if it wasn't for much longer, shrugged. "Perhaps I should have let him kill Odin first. Ah well, that moment is well and truly lost."

"If Odin is as much of a jerk as he's seemed so far, I'm surprised you didn't."

"Odin was comatose, in what we call the Odinsleep. He'd exhausted himself saving Thor and his friends from a foolish adventure. Laufey would have had to kill my…Frigga first. That, I could not allow."

"Of course not. She loves you, I could tell."

"And I love her. I hate that I've disappointed her so badly."

"I think she's just worried about you. She seems thrilled about, um, us. Not so thrilled with Odin."

"Thor said as much." Loki gasped as her still wandering hands returned to his cock. He hissed as she leaned forward and swiped it with her tongue. "Kat, don't"

"Why?" She gave him an even, undemanding look; not wanting him to deny her just to assert his dominance. If he had issues, he needed to face them.

"Ah…very well." Giving him a sunny smile and reaching up to brush a kiss of thanks against his lips she then returned to that large, hard and now twitching cock. It was fascinating. The ridges ran down it as well and she traced them with her tongue, thrilling to the sound of the moan he couldn't contain. After closing her lips tightly just behind the crown, she sucked strongly and then flicked the tip rapidly. Kat was glad her mentor had insisted on her practicing tongue work extensively when Loki gasped and tangled one hand in her hair holding her fast against him. "Gods, you are exquisite," he groaned as he involuntarily thrust up into her small mouth.

… …

The pressure of those hot tight lips against the cooled skin of his staff was extraordinary. He pumped in and out, not deeply enough to make her gag, but enough to stretch her lovely jaw. He stared down into her bright eyes, noting the approval and…was that gratitude within them? She was pleasuring the monster and she was the grateful one? What a sweet heart this mortal had; whether he had consciously chosen her for his own or not, he had chosen well. One delicate hand cupped his sac, the thumb rubbing concentrically in slowly widening circles. Her creamy skin and rosy lips were such a startling contrast against his currently blue skin. His first thought was to shy away from the ugliness of it, but then he realized that nothing she was a part of could ever be ugly to him…and she was very much a part of him; the most important part. "Perfect, sweet Kat," he managed before he lost his train of thought entirely to her skilled and loving ministrations.

Instinct drove him to thrusting up past her firmed lips, her scraping teeth and deep into her throat. He could feel her choke slightly, but when he gave her room to pull back she forced her mouth further down his straining erection. The convulsing pressure of her throat muscles milked him and he hovered on the brink of ejaculation, wanting to pull away and take her sweet quim but it was too late. Another strong thrust up, a determined tightening of her lips and convulsion of her throat and he began to fill her sweet mouth with his cum. He still tried, and finally managed to pull out, only to have her free hand grasp his cock and finish him, pumping his sperm all over her face, neck, and glorious breasts. "Yesss," she hissed, making him laugh.

"If you'd wanted me to spray you with my cum, you need only have asked, kitten." And she did look much like a kitten at this moment, eyes narrowed into lazy slits, sitting back on folded legs. The only thing likely holding her upright was the hand he still had tightly tangled in her reddish curls.

"Not what I wanted," she said with a slight smirk. Hmm, she looked like the cat who had tried to swallow the cream and had missed. Badly.

"Really?" He pulled her up slightly by her hair, bending her head back. "Then what was your goal, my messy slut?"

"To have you forget your form and let go; to fully enjoy your toy without thinking about what you were." His jaw dropped. At the last he _had _forgotten, totally forgotten his Jötunn blood, the blue skin, his red eyes. At the last he was just a Dom being pleased, enormously, by his sub.

Lifting her into his lap, he nuzzled the soft skin of her cheek, ignoring the cum that was being spread all over both of them by the contact. "I could love no one else with the depth and completeness that I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, Loki. There's never been anyone like you for me, not ever."

"Good."

Kat chuckled, no doubt at what even he recognized was an insufferably smug tone. "May I finish exploring you now?" she asked.

"You weren't done?"

"Well, no. I, um, got sidetracked."

"Is that what you call it," he asked, trying not to smile too broadly.

"Please?"

"Very well, my darling. Explore away." She slid off his lap and dropped back to her knees in front of him. Her delicate hands went back to his all but limp cock, fondling it and then leaning forward to lick a few drops of cum that had clung to it instead of their bodies. While, as a god, his recovery time was always impressive, the speed at which she brought him back to an almost complete erection amazed him. He had to return her happy smile when she looked up at him, mischief filling her eyes.

… …

"Hmm, nope, no changes there except for the…oh, my. That might be interesting."

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

She smirked as he finished hardening in her grasp. "Well, you're so nice and thick that those ridges should feel absolutely amazing in my cunt."

"And not in your ass, sweet Kat?"

"Well, sure," she agreed, feeling her face flush. "But wouldn't you like to get inside my cunt first?"

"I've already taken that hot wet quim of yours, just a short time ago."

"Please? You had my mouth before, too, but you enjoyed seconds." Giving him a hopeful smile she leaned up to rub her cheek against his. "It will get you nice and slick before you go for anal…and you could lube my ass now and it will be all ready when you switch, hmm?"

"You really do enjoy me taking you when I'm like this?" Loki asked, gesturing to his blue skin.

"Oh yeah. Don't believe me?" she asked as he frowned. "Check for yourself, I'm dripping here."

His red eyes narrowed and he reached between her thighs. A finger teased her opening before thrusting in and his eyes began to glow. "So I see," he said, his voice dropping to a dangerous purr. "This will be a good bit different that fucking that sweet mouth of yours. My-this form has mating urges and being in your vagina will trigger them. When they hit I seem to be a bit less…civilized," he continued. "Are you ready for that?" he asked as he grabbed what she had thought was a decorative jar from the drawer next to the bed. When he flipped off the lid she realized it was made for insertion; he slid it into her anus and some kind of lubricant was dispensed. Handy.

"Yes, please. How do you want me?" Loki responded by throwing her on her back and roughly grabbing her legs behind the knees. He pressed them out and back and was buried to the hilt in her cunt before she could even gasp. She was shocked when an orgasm ripped through her almost immediately; apparently those ridges were even more stimulating than she'd suspected. "Sweet goddess, Loki, that's amazing," she managed as he literally rutted against her. HIs grip on her legs was cruel enough to bruise and his expression was almost manic as he pounded her sex. It was insane how quickly and hard she was coming from what would normally be far too much, far too soon, with far too little preparation. A scream ripped from her throat as a succession of mini orgasms began. Loki showed no sign of coming or even slowing, for that matter and she soon became trapped in a haze of extreme sensation.

The haze shifted as he pulled her legs even further off the bed and she shrieked as he moved from her cunt to her ass without breaking rhythm. It hurt, but she wouldn't say a word; something told her that he'd not only stop but that he'd never take this form for her again if she did. His hands slid up her legs to her ankles and, again, without breaking rhythm, he grabbed both in one hand and with the other retrieved the curtain tie and fastened them to the headboard. Kat's mentor and some of her excessively adventurous friends had described what they'd called an 'assgasm' before, but she'd never experienced it…until now. She was literally seeing stars as he continued to pound her ass, deep, fast and hard. Her entire body was vibrating and bucking with spasms that just wouldn't quit. Just when she thought the sensations could get no more intense, Loki forced three fingers into her already swollen cunt, thrust them hard and quick until a vaginal orgasm piled on top of the sensations from the anal and then removed them to rapidly rub her clit. "Come with me this time, my Kat," Loki growled at her. She began to scream and couldn't stop. Cum was spouting from her sex and splattering everywhere and she could feel Loki's spurting deep in her ass.

The entire lower half of her body was throbbing, she thought as she opened her eyes. Somehow she was laying on Loki's leanly muscled chest. His pale chest. "Oh wow. How long was I out?" she rasped.

"About ten, ah, minutes," he said, sounding as though he'd had to search for the word. His left hand tightened in her hair and his right returned to stroking her back soothingly. "How badly did I hurt you?" he asked in a shaky voice that made her give him an assessing look.

Damn, he was really concerned that he'd done damage. Hmm. She moved experimentally. Ouch. Sore, yes, hurt? No, she didn't think so. "Um, I'm pretty sore, but…"

"Gods, Kat. I'm so sorry, love. Let me call for a healer, I'll understand if you don't want me to touch you."

"What?" She frowned at him as he carefully set her aside and reached for his pants. "Loki, I'm fine. I said I was sore, not hurt." He gave her a doubting look. "Really." His eyes, back to their familiar green, narrowed as he laid back down beside her. "Check for yourself. I think I'm swollen, and maybe bruised, but that's about it."

He rearranged her so that he could gingerly spread her legs and examine her sex. "Very swollen. Wait, there's…I-I've made you bleed." She tried hard not to roll her eyes but from his annoyed frown didn't succeed. "Don't sass me, kitten, I've hurt you."

"Is it bleeding actively or is there just a little bit of blood, like a person would get from friction that rubbed them a little raw?"

His mouth opened and then closed as he examined her again. One cool finger slid inside of her and she bit back a moan, not wanting him to think she was in pain. "Just a tiny amount," he finally concluded and slowly withdrew the digit.

"Ooh, that feels incredible," she whimpered, unable to hold back her reaction any longer.

Loki's jaw dropped again. "You…really?" He snapped it shut and then turned her on her side and carefully examined her anus. "More of the same," he decided.

"No finger?" she asked wistfully.

That earned her a rueful expression and a chuckle. "Oh, love. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me like that on a regular basis?"

"Hmm, no. Perhaps for special occasions. Assuming Odin allows us to remain together, that is." He stood and crossed to the window and peered outside. "We have a good while yet before a servant will arrive to assist you in dressing. Shall we bathe quickly and then nap a bit, my sweet toy?"

"I take it I'm not going to get any more sex."

"Correct."

"Well, maybe we should clear the air about how much trouble you're in with me."

… …

Loki sighed and returned to the bed. He did owe her that much. "Very well, go ahead," he agreed as he took her into his arms.

"First, very sneaky, healing me of something you didn't do. I know, I didn't say you couldn't and you didn't break any of your promises, but it would have been nice to at least let me know."

"I had intended to, but was distracted. Very delightfully distracted," he told her, nuzzling the collar that decorated her creamy neck.

"Second, you lost the clasp to my necklace, oh, and made a significant change to it. That was a promise broken. You said you'd put it back."

He frowned for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I returned it to its original purpose as a necklace. I did not say I'd put it back _exactly _the way it was. And you did agree to my changing it a bit and adding my magic to it. Not my fault if you interpreted the adding of magic as the bit of change you agreed to." He grinned at her exasperated huff. "Next?"

"You didn't explain what pledging to you meant. You knew that I wouldn't think of it as getting married."

"True. But I did tell you that what I didn't say was more important. And honestly, love. If I'd asked you to go to one of those wedding chapels and marry me, would you have done so?" She glared at him until he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. Her expression softened and Kat rubbed her cheek against his arm. "Is that all, my darling wife?"

"I-I'm pregnant," she whispered. Loki blinked and stared at her; well and truly stunned. "Did you hear m…"

He pulled her into a fierce kiss, she gasped for breath when he finally released her. "Please tell me this does not anger you, my lovely Kat."

She was silent for several long moments and he began to despair. "No," she finally admitted. "Shocks me, I mean, I didn't think I could ever have kids, but no, I'm not angry." Her eyes stared up at him. "This means he can't send me away from you, right?" He could not lie to her, so began kissing her again. Much to his annoyance she squirmed away. "Loki, tell me. Can he still send me away from you?"

"Yes. It will be far more difficult. He will need to obtain agreement from the council and if they do agree they would likely rule that you must stay here until our child is born and weaned and then you would be sent back."

"Stay here with you?" When he refused to answer her eyes narrowed. "Out with it, Loki. Explain it all."

"This would be added to my crimes. I'd likely be simply imprisoned until you were gone. At that point they may decide to punish me more harshly or even execute me; it all depends on the mood of the people and the council's interpretation of it."

"But Frigga told me that they knew you'd done everything you could to save my world. That you were forced to help the invaders and that you planned for it to fail. She was so proud and impressed that you'd managed it. Doesn't that count?"

"I suppose it would if I hadn't immediately gone out, while my actions were still being investigated, and committed what they see as another heinous crime." Her frown was confused. "Marrying a mortal, love; not to mention marrying anyone without Odin's permission."

"It's not fair for them to consider you marrying me without permission another crime. You didn't know he was calling you his son again."

"No, love, it never is fair." He pulled her closer and held her as she cried, hoping she didn't notice the stray tear or two that dampened his own cheeks.


	14. Summoned

Thor strode down the corridor purposefully. Court had been called and he'd volunteered to retrieve his brother's mortal wife. Though there'd been no sign of him, by this time Loki must have arrived in the Valhöll and should be somewhere about. He frowned at the guard stationed outside of Loki's chambers. "Why are you here?" he asked the man.

The guard, one of Odin's Elite squadron, bowed his head and thumped his closed fist over his heart respectfully. Though that salute was generally reserved for the All-Father, Odin had been encouraging the guard members to treat his heir as an extension of himself. At the moment, that thought turned Thor's stomach. "Our liege wished to be certain none interfered with the mortal, my prince."

"Did he?" More like he wished to be notified if Loki made his way back to Asgard as joining Kat would be his priority. "You are dismissed. I shall be escorting my sister-by-marriage to court."

The guard frowned. "Sir? Did Prince Loki truly marry the woman?"

"He did, with Heimdall as witness. Neither Loki nor I were aware that our father had decided to put forth an official adoption. Loki honestly thought himself an orphan." The man's eyes dropped to the ground. "Problem?"

"No, my prince. I…if you say he truly did not know then he has done naught wrong by the woman."

"No, he has not. She is a good woman, perfect for Loki. He does not ask for any favors for her, he only wishes to remain her husband for her lifetime." Thor actually did not know this; in reality, he did not think that Loki had even thought about the fact that the woman was mortal and would be gone before long, but expressing such to the guard and through him to the palace gossip-mill, would make Loki look more tragic and would cause them to not view Kat as someone who wished only to become immortal regardless of the cost. "You may return to your barracks," he prompted when the man remained.

"Thank you, your highness."

He shook his head and knocked firmly before pushing the door open. "Lady Kat?" he called out as he closed it behind him. There was no response though he waited for it and he heard nothing from the bed chamber. This was passing strange. Walking across the salon he noticed the bed chamber door was firmly closed. He knocked on it. "Lady Kat, are you there?" She had to have heard him; everyone told him that he was often far too loud, but there was still no answer. Alarm rushed through him; perhaps the woman was ill? He pushed open the door and peered in cautiously. A grin spread across his face as he saw both the lady and his brother snuggled together in the bed. "Loki, how did you get past the guard?"

Two pair of emerald green eyes snapped open. "He dozed off," Loki said carelessly. "Just for a moment or two. Quite serendipitous, don't you agree?"

Thor sighed. "Oh, indeed." He turned and looked at the door. Sure enough, there was a medallion with a rune engraved upon it hanging from a hook on the interior. "Premade soundproofing spell?"

"I'm always prepared, brother."

"So you are. My sister, did you sleep well?" he asked politely.

"Um, sure."

"You do not sound certain of that."

"Really, Thor. I arrived hours ago. Do you seriously think I gave her the opportunity to catch up on her sleep?"

"Loki, that is not gentlemanly."

"I've never claimed to be such." His brother frowned and combed his fingers through his wife's tumbled curls. "Leave be, Thor. You know your father plans to separate us, perhaps with no hope of ever being together again."

"Our father…"

"**YOUR FATHER!"** Loki bellowed and his lady flinched. "So long as he treats me as a tool he can use and discard, I am no son of his regardless of _what_ he decrees!"

"Loki, calm down. It's not Thor's fault," Kat told him as she stroked his brother's jaw.

"No, no it is not. My apologies, brother."

Loki was being far too easy with calling him brother, no doubt hoping to gain favor that way. "Loki, you…"

"Please. You have done much for me of late. I know I repudiated you and I am sorry for it. You had no need to warn me of Odin's actions, yet you did. You had no need to bring Kat here for me, yet you did. You have stood for me in the Great Hall and pledged responsibility for my behavior on Midgard; you knew much could happen for which you might be held to blame, yet you still did. You have never been more my brother than you have been whilst I have been at my lowest. Thank you."

His brother's eyes were sincere and he was looking straight at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed with emotion. Loki had given him falsely sincere looks in the past, but there had never been any emotion in it. Even the god of Lies was not this good, he was certain. "You are welcome, brother. Come now; you must ready yourselves for court. I'll wait in your salon to escort you."

… …

"Why is Odin so against you having a mortal wife?" Kat asked him as he brushed out her tangled hair.

He took the opportunity to nuzzle the spot just behind her ear before responding. "Several reasons if I am honest about it," he told her. "One, demi-gods or goddesses running about can make no end of trouble. They don't tend to feel responsibility toward the greater realms as full-bloods do as their lives are much shorter and they don't see the need for discretion and secrecy of the truth of our existence."

"Um, you're not a demi-god and you announced your existence to our entire planet, Loki."

"True. Both of my races are immortal in comparison to yours; however, I was not in my right mind when I did those things. Second, if the half-breeds intermarry with the full-bloods it dilutes the blood and shortens the overall potential for power and longevity, well, eventually. That is a small but real concern; it's what ultimately felled the Olympians. Of course the Æsir are far more prolific than the Olympians ever were, probably because we view incest as a crime." Her nose wrinkled. "Yes, that part of the Greek myths is true. Far too many brother-sister marriages and such. Phenomenally stupid of them. I suppose they thought themselves above issues of genetic inbreeding. They were wrong."

"Well, it's not like a lot of you are falling in love with humans, is it?"

"Thor fell in love with a human. She's a scientist who very nearly discovered the means to travel here on her own with no assistance from any of us. Quite brilliant if otherwise uninspiring. Of course, he is Odin's heir. I can see the All-Father's point there." He finished arranging her hair to his satisfaction…well, his satisfaction so far as having her in the company of others. He'd much rather see her hair wild, free and fisted in his hand whilst in his bed, but his wants would not likely be further met this day, nor any other if Odin had his way. "Third, mortals-humans are seen as lesser beings; more like pets than people. Most of the gods and other immortal races have not truly interacted with mortals for near a millennia. Your kind's intelligence and awareness has, for the most part, increased dramatically. There are, of course, notable exceptions to this. I believe you refer to those creatures as politicians."

Kat snorted with laughter, as he'd hoped. Having spent several hours watching one of the cable television political channels before turning it off in disgust and beginning the adventure that had netted him this delicious prize, he had to believe that someone of her temperament would view those fools with great derision. "Hmm, maybe they're an entirely different species?" she suggested.

"I doubt it not. Finally, humans are so short-lived. Besides the issue of being his heir, Odin would fear Thor becoming so deeply attached to his mortal that when she ages and dies, he would be heartbroken and choose not to continue living himself. It is an honest and honorable concern for a parent. Regardless, none of those reasons should justify Odin denying me your hand. After learning of my genetic inheritance, regardless of whether I have any Æsir blood at all, there are none in the Greater Realms who would accept me as husband for their daughter. What you chose to view as beautiful and exotic, they see as a monster, a beast, a creature of inherent evil."

"You're not…"

"I know, love. I said that Is how they now see me." Loki hooked the cups of the undergarment together so that they contained her generous breasts. Barely contained, he amended to himself. The large globes overwhelmed the garment while it yet controlled them, much as he controlled the girl while she-she owned him, heart and soul. "Gods, kitten, how I love you." Wrapping his arms around her he held her close and reveled in how she clung to him. "If they send you away it will end me."

"I won't let them," she began fiercely.

"Ah, darling girl. They will give you no choice. You have no hope to fight them. Please, don't do anything that would give them an excuse to hurt you. I couldn't bear it were you to come to harm over me. There is so much I regret, do not give me cause to regret having your love." She didn't respond with more than a shake of her head as she continued to hold him tightly. "Promise me, Kat. Promise me that you will do nothing to force them to hurt you."

She sighed and lifted her tear-streaked face to look at him. "If I know I cannot win, I will not let them hurt me."

Her expression was resolute. Stubborn chit. "Ah, well. That will have to be good enough. I'm not fool enough to think you will submit on issues such as this. Let's get your face cleaned; you should not face them with evidence of tears. Then we'll see you dressed. I'm certain my brother grows impatient."

… …

"It's about time," Thor grumbled as Loki and his lady left their bedroom. The girl's expression was downcast, Loki's…well, his brother looked as though he went to his execution, the Norns grant that such was not the case. "I'm surprised they haven't sent someone looking for us."

"Your father knows that you will do your duty in as expedient a manner as possible," Loki told him bitterly. "After all, you are the golden son."

"Enough, brother. I asked not to be shown such favor." Loki shook his head in response. "Lady Kat, you look lovely; I truly hope that this can be worked out for the two of you."

"Thank you," she said in a subdued tone.

Thor sighed and led the way out into the corridor and stopped short as he came face to face with the Warriors Three and Sif. "My friends, it is…"

"We wondered what kept you," Sif said in a hard tone. "Did he give you much trouble?"

He held up his hand to his brother before Loki could retort. "You read the situation wrong, Sif. I found Loki on my way here and gave him time to greet and comfort his wife before we left for court." The warrior's jaw dropped slightly as she stared at the couple behind him.

"And we greatly appreciate your courtesy, Thor," Loki said. "This will be hard enough for my dear Kat as it is."

"I never thought your taste ran to such spectacularly feminine women, Loki," Fandral drawled. "Most of your conquests have looked like soft men, or have been men."

Thor clenched his jaw; he'd not thought Fandral cruel, but then he was looking at a woman who favored someone other than him, such did not often happen. He waited for Loki to chew the philandering fool up and spit him out. "Tell me," Kat said instead, much to his shock. "Did you think that would shock or surprise me? Loki is a strong enough personality that I'm certain many men would love to bottom for him. Or are you jealous because he's never favored you that way?"

He suppressed an outright guffaw as Fandral flushed a bright red. "That.." the dandy sputtered. "I would never…" he practically choked on his outrage. "It's preposterous."

Kat looked him up and down with a look of distaste. "True. There wouldn't be any challenge in it for him and Loki does love a challenge."

"Kat, that's hardly kind of you," Loki scolded. "I expect you to treat my brother's friends with respect."

She gave him a wide-eyed innocent look. "I'm sorry, Loki. I didn't believe that anyone who was actually your brother's friend would be willing to attack you like that."

"A true friend would not," Hogun stated and fell back into his customary silence once more.

Fandral practically foamed at the mouth. "Don't any of you ever tire of licking Thor's boots? His so-called brother is the monster we'd long suspected yet because Thor is sentimental about their boyhood and wishes to pretend he is not, you all go along with it? Fine; you'll do so without me." He spun and stomped off.

Volstagg scratched his beard with a thoughtful expression. "I kiss no man's boots, they'd taste awful." He turned to face Loki. "If you were behaving as you did before, I would have none of this. Yet I see a change in you, one that cannot be attributed to a woman's love. I think it is this change that allowed you to love another. I would know what punishment you believe you deserve."

Thor swallowed as Loki met his corpulent friend's shrewd gaze. "A far different one than I hope for," his brother finally said. "I deserve execution for what I did to Jötunheim. Even though it was simply a more successful attempt to accomplish Thor's original goal, it was still wrong. Imprisonment or banishment would never satisfy what's left of their people and the peoples of the other Realms will always be wary of what I might do to them should they fall out of favor with Asgard."

"What about your crimes on Midgard?" Volstagg pressed.

"You've sat on the council; you know quite well that I saved Midgard from a far worse fate. It is because of what I suffered for Midgard that I hope I will receive the clemency I would not deserve if my last actions were those against the Jötnar. Because of all that I suffered to save Midgard from the Titan I hope that I will be exiled, with or without my magic, for an indefinite period. And for Kat's sake, of course, I hope that is what will come to pass."

"We all share blame for what happened to Jötunheim," Volstagg mused. "And aye, you did save Midgard much and through saving them, saved us a battle that could have decimated the entire Nine Realms. Yet so many died there, it will not be an easy thing to forgive. Still, I will speak for you."

"Thank you."

… …

Loki's stomach clenched as they approached the tall golden doors to the Great Hall. He hadn't feared this before he met Kat; he hadn't been afraid to face the Council and to possibly die. Everything was different now; now he had a reason to live. Her delicate hand was trembling where it rested on his arm. How damned selfish was he to put her through this? He should have left well enough alone, thanked her for their night together, left her a token of his admiration and…no. "I apologize for my selfishness, kitten," he said softly, bending his head so that her curls brushed his cheek. "Dragging you into my hell was unforgiveable."

Her eyes, an odd reflection of his own color in Æsir form, flashed with annoyance. "Stuff it," she said, quite distinctly. He could feel his eyebrows shoot up with his surprise. "You couldn't drag me anywhere I didn't want to be."

That made him smile. Such a fierce kitten. So pliant and submissive in his arms, elsewhere she was the spitfire Stark had named her. "All the same, I should not have…" he broke off as he found himself with his arms full of Kat. His lovely lady was up on her toes to reach him, pressing those pouty lips against his in a sweet, needy kiss.

"I love you and there's nowhere else I should be," she insisted. "No matter what happens it would have hurt worse if I'd found out later what you were going through; especially if I thought that something, anything I could have done might have changed things."

Gods knew he didn't deserve her, but damnation was he glad to have her. He tried to be flippant to cover the pang it caused. "Pray for me to your goddess. I much doubt the gods of my world will be inclined to view any prayers on my behalf kindly."

"I have been; I'm really afraid that something's blocking her from hearing me," she said very seriously. "I usually feel something, but I'm not getting a damn thing. It's bugging the piss out of me."

"Language, Kat," he admonished and then smiled at her exasperated huff.

… …

There they were. Frigga managed a cheerful expression for her sons, patted Thor on the arm and stepped in to hug Loki. She feared, for a moment, that he would angrily push her away but he did no such thing. "I'm sorry," his beloved voice said in her ear. "I've caused you such pain and you of all people deserve better from me."

"You've deserved better from us," she assured him. "Have you had some time with your lady?"

"Not enough; though I doubt all eternity would be enough time to spend with this one," he said with a ghost of a smile. "It shall have to do, though." He took her arm and stepped aside with her. "I fear this will go badly for me. Promise me…I beg you to look after Kat; I would not have her suffer because of me."

Tears threatened as she listened to her obstinately independent boy care most for the welfare of another over his own. He had changed. "I'll do my best, Loki. But let us concentrate on you. Surely the Council will listen to reason."

"Will they? Or will they do as the All-Father bids as they are wont to do? They always believe the old fox has a noble purpose. Me, I'm not so certain, not anymore."

"I thought I knew him better than any, but I'm finding I know little. We will stand for you, Loki. No matter what, you will always be my son and I will always love you."

His smile was wistful and saddened her deeply. "I have never doubted it, no matter what I was told."

Frigga hugged her younger son tightly and then beckoned his lady to them. "Be strong," she told the mortal and hugged her as well. "I must go; Odin is no doubt wondering where I've gotten to." A quick touch again to her eldest and she stole back down the corridor to rejoin her thick-headed husband. She had a terrible feeling about all of this.

… …

"She is naught but a slattern seeking to better herself," Fandral declared. "No doubt she looked herself in the mirror and considered how poorly time treats women such as she and thought bargaining with Loki would help her keep her only assets longer than mortals can expect."

Odin frowned at the young man. While he didn't have a terribly high opinion of the female, he much doubted that was her motive. Whatever else she might be, he did not think she was using his wayward son. He allowed the man to rant on; his opinions might make the Council more malleable. Else they were likely to dismiss Loki's actions based on the suffering he endured to halt the Mad Titan in his frenzied tracks. No, that couldn't be allowed. A door opened in the back of the room and his wife slipped in. "That will be all, Fandral," he said in a quelling tone. "Your observations have been noted and will be considered. Leave us now." He wouldn't have Frigga overhear the vain ass's opinions else she would work to counter his words. What were the Nine Realms coming to when he could no longer count on his queen for unquestioned support? These were dark times indeed.

... ...

**Author's Notes:** No more chapters will be posted until 12/15 as I'll be without computer access. Sorry, gang!


	15. Curiosity killed the Kat

Thor spoke, rather eloquently to Loki's surprise, on his behalf. He could see the golden god's anger simmering beneath the impassioned yet measured words. Odin might separate him from his love and might yet condemn him utterly, but in doing so he would create a rift between him and his favored son that no amount of time would close. Unfortunately it didn't appear that the cursed All-Father gave a rat's behind. Kat was still trembling in his arms. No one had insisted they separate for the hearing, another surprise until he discovered that Volstagg was the councilor in charge of this court. Thor's corpulent friend had already spoken his piece and no matter the outcome, Loki would be grateful for his support. Volstagg had also called Sif and Hogun to speak. Sif had despised him for centuries, but she spoke well of justice and that she agreed with Volstagg that Odin's insistence on separating him and Kat was thoroughly unjust. That much she could say without prevaricating. Hogun had stood with her and added his agreement at the end of her statement. He never did speak much, so Loki was pleased he'd managed that much. He would not forget that these of Thor's friends had treated him fairly in this dark hour. Kat's shaking was intensifying as Odin's toadies spoke. "Do not let them see your fear, kitten. Unsheathe your claws and stand strong." His mortal love nodded and squeezed the fingers he'd folded within her palm.

Lady Eir and Heimdall spoke next, telling of Kat's pregnancy and of the vows they had spoken. Loki glanced up again as Frigga stood. "I would also speak," she said.

"You are biased, my queen," Odin told her in a sour voice. "You raised him from an infant, you…"

"I know him better than any here. Other mothers have spoken for their sons in this court, you may not deny me the right to speak for mine." Her tone was even but her expression incensed. Odin nodded, the minute gesture screaming his reluctance. Frigga began to speak again and her words washed over him like a balm. Some few of the councilors nodded, but too many had their faces set as if in stone. Frigga's plea on his behalf fell on many deaf ears. He swallowed the fear that threatened to overwhelm him.

"All of that is well and good," Odin said when she had finished. "The fact remains that in addition to his other crimes for which we have previously heard testimony, Loki Odinson did marry without his family's permission and married a mortal without the Throne's permission. Laws have been broken and the marriage should be annulled. I await the council's verdict." Loki was certain that Odin would have much rather said agreement than verdict. They waited as the council withdrew and held an animated discussion hidden from their hearing by a rune of silence.

… …

Thor glared at his father. Despite Lady Kat's pregnancy, he was still determined to have the council overturn her marriage to Loki. This was taking things too far. He could see how much Loki loved the mortal. For the sake of Yggdrasill, if he loved Jane that much he'd have told his father to take a flying leap off of the Bifröst and would have left Asgard forever to be with her. Clenching his jaw he looked to Frigga. To those who didn't know her well, she was a serene as always. To her family and close friends, she was simmering with fury. Odin would not be forgiven this for centuries, if ever. Both of them had spoken in favor of allowing the marriage to stand, as had Lady Eir, his good friend and council member Volstagg, and most surprisingly, Heimdall. "Thank you for trying," Loki said quietly from beside him. Thor nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak without turning to rail at Odin and that would help no one.

Finally the council spokesman stood. "While the council sympathizes with the All-Father's position, it is our judgment that Prince Loki honestly thought himself naught but an orphan when he took the woman to wife. Under those circumstances, coupled with the conception of Prince Loki's child, we rule that the marriage must stand even though she is mortal."

"Thank the Nine," Thor muttered. Kat was clinging to Loki so closely that he could barely see her huge smile. Loki, however, did not look as excited as would be expected.

"However," the speaker continued. "Prince Loki must still be punished for his actions that did unspeakable harm both to Jötunheim and Midgard." Kat stiffened and Loki held her tightly, his jaw clenched so hard Thor wondered why his brother's teeth didn't shatter. "We decree the following punishment: Prince Loki is to be bound on the rocks overlooking the void, under the tree of sorrows for a period of one year for each life lost due to his actions. Upon completion of his sentence he shall be healed and freed."

"No, that is obscene!" Thor found himself shouting. "Anyone would go mad from such a punishment. You may as well execute him outright."

"I don't understand," Kat whispered. "Loki, explain it to me."

"I love you, Kat. Please don't let our child hate me for leaving you," was all that his brother could manage before the guards dragged him from her side.

"Thor," she demanded. "What's happening?"

"Nine hundred and five Jötnar and mortals were killed. Loki will be bound under the tree for nine hundred and five years. The sap of the tree is venomous and feels like acid dripping on the skin. The pain is horrific. A year of that would break a normal Æsir. Loki has a disciplined mind, he might last a decade before his sanity shreds."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No," she whispered. "They can't…no."

Thor looked to his mother. Frigga was sobbing brokenly. There would be no help from that quarter. His mind raced. Would Heimdall send them to Midgard if he grabbed the couple and carried them to the Bifröst? He whispered the gatekeepers name under his breath. A feeling of profound sorrow answered him. Heimdall could not help. "I am so sorry, Lady Kat," Thor told her.

She pulled away from him, her face resolute. "No, this is unacceptable." As Thor watched, Kat marched up to the throne and stared up at Odin. "Did you even tell them about the mind control Thor mentioned that you saw? You can't do this. It's wrong. You're sitting so high and mighty. Where is the justice? Those in power should temper their judgment with mercy. Where is your mercy? From what your queen explained to me, most of this wouldn't have happened if you'd just told him the truth about his heritage as soon as he was old enough to understand. When will _you _be tried? When will _you _be sentenced? There is no justice in Asgard!" she screamed as guards grabbed her arms and pulled her back from the dais. "**ISIS!** **Help us! There is no justice in Asgard!**"

"Silence!" Odin thundered. "You want mercy?" he asked when her sobs quieted. "Then you may stay by his side. You will be given a stone bowl and you may catch the sap and keep it from striking him. But each moment you rest, each moment you turn away, he will suffer."

"That's not mercy you poor excuse for a king and even worse excuse for a god. Sure, it might keep him relatively sane for the duration of my life, but then he'd be damned again. Sadistic, much, _All-Father_?" she spat, struggling against the iron grip of the single guard that now held her in place and the girl cried out in pain as he dislocated her shoulder in an attempt to hold her still.

… …

Frigga watched with a desolate heart as the guards continued to drag Loki from the Hall. As they reached the great doors, they exploded inward, crashing against the walls. A relatively small figure stood framed in the doorway. "Who dares harm what is mine?" a soft but powerful oddly accented voice asked mildly.

Her idiot husband's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the woman began walking down the aisle that was hastily created for her approach. Much to Frigga's surprise several of the gathered nobles, all of them elder ones, bowed respectfully as the woman neared them. As the woman entered the light, she could be clearly seen. Her skin was the color of burnished sand; dark tight braids covered her head and descended below her shoulder blades. She was clad in a simple linen sheath and an ornate necklace of gold, lapis-lazuli and other semi-precious gemstones adorned the neckline. A golden kirtle encircled her tiny waist accentuating her widely curved hips. A pleated cloak clung to her arms giving the impression that the woman had wings. Her sloe eyes were outlined in kohl and her lips were darkly rouged. Lying atop the necklace was a golden symbol that some associated with Hathor, but Frigga knew that as Egypt became civilized and the power of the Pantheon spread, Hathor became known as Isis, mother of Horus, wife to Osiris, and the greatest of the Kemetic gods. Isis could channel the power of the entire Pantheon, it was said. Frigga stood. "Welcome, Lady Isis," she said politely.

Isis nodded in response then turned to glare at the guard that was restraining her son's bride. The almost black eyes flashed red and the guard shrieked in terror, but he still held on to his charge. "Let my priestess loose or you will die and I shall send you to Osiris for judgment and demand he give you to Sekhmet. It's been eons since she's tasted Æsir blood." The guard shuddered and looked to Odin who nodded. He let go and stepped back hastily. "My darling Kat, I have heard your plea. This godling you've pledged your love to, is he Æsir?"she asked as she straightened the girl's injured arm and then rolled it back until the joint popped back into place. Kat didn't so much as whimper; her goddess must have blocked the pain of it.

"Kind of? He honestly doesn't know, my lady. He's been lied to about his origins all of his life." Kat's eyes were wide. Though she'd called for Isis, she had apparently not expected her to appear in the flesh.

The Kemet turned her fathomless gaze to Odin. "You dare to interfere with my priestess and her lover? You were always bold, _All-Father_," she said softly. "But this is beyond belief, even for one of your rashness."

"She did not identify herself as your priestess. None of Asgard knew this of her."

… …

Thor stepped forward. "Not true, father. At least three of us knew this. You simply dismissed her as an unworthy mortal and failed to ask her about herself or ask me, who brought her here, about her."

"You and Loki, who else?" Odin demanded of him.

Lady Eir and Heimdall stepped forward. Thor hadn't noticed the gatekeeper's return. "I also knew, husband, and you should have known," Frigga told him. "Of course, I actually listened when Eir reported on Kat's health."

"Dear Kat," Isis said, laying a hand on the mortal's trembling shoulder. "Make your love known to me."

Kat looked down the hall to where the guards had frozen in place, Loki restrained between them. "He is Loki, god of Chaos and Mischief, adopted son of Frigga and Odin." Thor didn't miss that Kat had named Frigga first. Odin didn't miss it either and was not amused. Good. His father had thoroughly angered him.

Isis turned her burning eyes on the guards and frowned. "Release him," she ordered and her voice echoed through the hall. They did not comply. "Shall I call Sekhmet here?" she asked rhetorically. Loki stumbled as the guards' grips were suddenly released. His brother straightened and then made his way back to the front of the room. He nodded respectfully to Isis and took a still shaking Kat into his arms. His eyes closed as he held the redhead close and rubbed her back gently. Isis' full lips curved into a pleased smile. "You do love her."

"More than I can describe," Loki agreed.

"And is he what you need, my darling priestess?" she asked Kat.

"He is everything I need in the physical world, great Isis," the mortal said earnestly.

Isis huffed in irritation and frowned at Odin. "You have a son who needs a wife, and who would not be welcomed by any Æsir, Vanir, or Ljósálfar and I have a priestess who must have a husband that can handle her special needs. Against all odds they have found each other and suit very well. Why do you have a problem with this?"

"Their marriage has been validated, Isis," Odin grated. "Your priestess objects to the sentence imposed for Loki's crimes against the Realms of Jotunheim and Midgard."

"Ah, I see. But…why is Asgard trying a non- Æsir for crimes against Realms other than its own?"

Thor bit back a grin. Odin was practically spitting in rage. "I will not have the beasts of Jötunheim trying a Prince of Asgard, and the mortals of Midgard do not understand true justice."

"It's not justice to torture my brother for over nine-hundred years for a crime he was driven to by our treatment of him and for another crime that he committed while under the control of the Mad Titan," Thor interjected. "Were the humans to learn the truth of Loki's actions on Midgard, they would pardon him and call him a hero for doing all that he could to stop it, much as they consider the Hawkeye who was controlled similarly to Loki."

… …

Isis ruthlessly repressed a shudder. The Mad Titan had returned his attention to his home system; this was not good. "You must be a most powerful godling indeed to have fought his will at all."

"I prefer to be called a sorcerer, if you do not mind, my lady," Loki replied in a respectful tone.

Physically he was a pretty one and he wielded pretty words. But if he had pleased Kat, his will was strong and resolute. Yet he obviously cherished the girl. _That _pleased her, Isis thought. "Powerful indeed," she mused before turning back to the self-styled All-Father, a bully masquerading as a benevolent king. "Yet you plan to destroy his mind when you have a great enemy coming for you? You are still a fool, then, squandering your assets out of spite."

"_I_ squander nothing. A Prince of Asgard should not be squandered on a mortal!" Odin bellowed.

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. A glance at Kat's husband showed him shaking with anger, lips compressed tightly. He knew responding to Odin's foolishness would get him nowhere. Smart boy. "So, it's my priestess's mortality that is the true issue." Asgard's King flushed at the accusation, the barb had hit home. "Very well then." She turned to the couple; they really were quite adorable together. "Step aside, young man. I need to speak with your bride." Loki frowned but complied after Kat patted his chest reassuringly. Isis stepped closer to the girl and enveloped them in a haze of magic and power.

Kat stared at the golden mist that surrounded them with wide eyes. "They can't hear us, can they?"

"No, we have privacy; they can see us, though. I know your needs, my girl, but tell me this; is he also good to you?"

"Yes, my lady. Tender and caring once our needs have been met. And…please don't tell him I noticed, I don't want to hurt his pride, but he cried at the thought of losing me."

"Odin is an ass," she told the girl bluntly. "He will not let this go so long as you are mortal. Are you ready to leave mortality behind?"

"I-I'm not ready to die, my lady."

"Do you defy me?"

"What about my baby?"

Confused, Isis examined her more thoroughly. "You are not with child."

Kat stared at her. "But…but that…" she spun and peered through the haze. "They lied to Odin. Well, to me, too, but I'm sure that was so I wouldn't give it away."

"Who did this?"

"Lady Eir and Lady Frigga; they told everyone I was carrying Loki's child." Sadness had crept into Kat's expressive green eyes. "I guess they were just trying to stop Odin from annulling our marriage."

"You wanted this child."

"I-I guess. I'd never thought I could have a child. Loki healed me. It, he was so happy…oh no. He'll be so disappointed."

"He'll understand the reason for the lie."

"Then Odin will annul our marr…"

"Odin will do as I command if he wants allies against the Mad Titan. I have the upper hand here, child. Now, are you ready?"

"For what? You're not really going to…"

Isis did not wait for the girl to finish her response before thrusting a ritual knife into her heart. Kat's eyes glazed over and she collapsed into Isis' waiting arms. Lifting her, Isis dropped the concealing mist then met the horrified gaze of the god of Chaos. She smiled at him and then turned to Odin. "You've cost me a priestess, Odin All-Father. I claim your adopted son in her stead," she told the stunned king. "Where are your chambers, child?" she directed to Loki. "Take us there." His jaw clenched, the prince wisely did as he was told and strode out of the hall.


	16. Do Kats have Nine Lives?

Loki pushed his door open and held it for the bitch-goddess who had just killed his wife. A distant part of his mind noted that his arm was shaking. Fine; that went well with the rest of him. Isis carried his Kat past him and into his bed chamber then carefully settled her onto the bed. "Before I kill you," he said conversationally. "I'd like to know why my wife died by your hand. She was faithful to her vows to you; though she loved me, she refused to worship me as her god."

"I would suggest you do _not_ kill me if you want her to live again," Isis told him with an amused smile. "I have not yet cast the magic to resurrect her."

"What?"

"Amongst other things, my boy, I am the goddess of Rebirth. Kat had to die a mortal death in order to be reborn a goddess. Simple, no?"

"But…our child."

Isis sighed. "She had not conceived…and before you argue with me, I am also the goddess of Birth, among many other things. Kat believes your goddesses lied to her and to Odin to prevent him from annulling the marriage."

"Oh." He stared down at the still form of his amazing lover and felt fear's iron grip on his heart. What if Isis was wrong and she could not bring her back? He had no wish to live without the sweet chit's embrace, without ever feeling that lush body open up to him again. Without…

"Stop it." His eyes flew up and met the obsidian gaze of the Kemetic goddess. "Now, what powers should I grant her, do you think? What would her affinity be?" Her expression settled into thoughtful lines as she considered the question. He couldn't stop his mind from running off in the obvious direction. But no, being a goddess of Lust, Sex or Submission wouldn't be particularly dignified. Fun, yes, but not at all a suitable title. "None of that," Isis scolded as though she could read his thoughts. "I'm quite serious about this."

… …

For several long minutes no one made a sound then a babble of shouts and questions threatened Odin's sanity. He signaled to the commander of his Guard. "Clear the hall of all but my wife, my son and Lady Eir," he instructed. The man saluted and the hall gradually quieted as it emptied.

"Are you happy now, _father_?" Thor spat at him once the four of them were alone. "My brother has lost his love and I shall lose my brother to madness. How many more lives will you destroy this day?"

He gave his son a brooding glance and then looked at the women. Their anger was equally clear. In fact, in all their years of marriage, he had never seen Frigga's eyes so furiously cold. "That did not go quite as I had expected," he admitted.

"And what did you expect? What _could _you expect? You allowed my son to be sentenced to a cruel fate; did you think the woman who loved him would simply stand by and do nothing?" The chill in Frigga's voice matched her ice blue eyes.

"I did not expect my wife and the goddess of Healing to lie to their king," he began mildly. "The mortal was not with child. I did expect the girl to protest the sentence and to call on her goddess."

"But-but…you said you did not know she was a priestess," Thor sputtered.

"I said she did not identify herself as such. She did not, not here in Asgard. Your mother and Eir assumed her status from the marking, they did not _know_. I was not aware the girl had informed you or your brother and Heimdall did not report it; therefore I spoke the absolute truth."

"You're more devious than Loki."

Odin shrugged. "Surely you realized he had to have learnt it somewhere?" He nodded at his son's shocked look. "I also expected Isis to claim Loki for her priestess."

"Did you also expect her to kill the girl?" Frigga was still simmering with rage.

"Of course not. I expected demands and an offer of an alliance against the threat Heimdall reported to me in return for releasing our son."

"Wonderful. Well, due to your shortsightedness my vision of a grandchild from my youngest is forfeit. My adorable grandchild will never be," she hissed with a slight wail of pain in her voice.

That explained the lie. He sighed heavily. "When is the last time one of your visions was that far wrong or otherwise negated?" Frigga frowned at him. "I certainly cannot remember such a time and I don't believe it shall be now. The Kemetic gods are far fewer in number than those of Asgard. Each one is more powerful than most any individual god or goddess of Asgard; and Isis, the mother of kings, is arguably the most powerful as hers is the gift of birth and rebirth. I believe she sacrificed the girl to have an excuse to demand Loki and that she will resurrect her."

"You'd best be right or you will be finding another bed upon which to rest your head at night," his lady promised vengefully.

… …

The Kemetic goddess had removed his lady's clothing and was wrapping her, head to toe, in strips of linen she'd conjured and soaked in a bowl full of some type of herbal mixture that she'd also conjured. "Please tell me you aren't going to remove her organs and embalm her?" Loki asked.

Isis frowned at him. "Why would I do that?"

He shrugged. "That's what your people did to their dead on Midgard."

"Ah, the mortals. I am not mortal, godling; I need no such rites. The herbs and oils are to protect her delicate skin from the magic that will power through her body." She stopped and looked him over. "You fear for her. Do not. In fact, perhaps you should talk to her; reassure her that you are still here and that you await her return."

"Is she not dead?" Isis nodded as she went back to wrapping the oil soaked linen. "Then how can my words reassure her?"

She frowned. "I am holding her soul here with her body so that she may be reborn with all of her memories intact. She can hear all that transpires." Amusement made the dark eyes sparkle. "Kat is quite annoyed with me on your behalf."

Potent magic indeed. Not even Hel could manage such. "Will she feel my touch?"

Isis looked thoughtful. "I do not know. Try and we shall see."

Loki knelt down by the edge of the bed and gently stroked Kat's cooling cheek. Sorrow crashed through him and he swallowed reflexively. "My sweet girl," he managed. "I am so sorry you must go through this." He glanced up in time to see Isis's approving nod. Smoothing the dark auburn hair back from her temple he tucked it behind an emerald adorned ear. "You mean so much to me," he whispered. "When I saw you collapse…" he trailed off with a huff of choked off laughter. "I wanted to die with you. You may need what I can give your sweet body, my darling Kat, but I need all of you more than you can imagine. Not just your generous submission, your boldness, your fervent attentions and your moans, but," pausing, he swallowed his discomfort at speaking of such in front of his lady's goddess. "Your intelligence, your compassion and your trust; everything you are, I need. You complete me in ways that I've only dreamt of before finding you."

"Very good, my boy," Isis praised. "She's far more settled now; it will make the process so much easier on her."

"She'll feel more pain, will she not?"

"Yes, it's unavoidable."

Loki pressed his face against the skin of her still bare shoulder. "Can another feel the pain for her? Could I somehow take the pain in her stead?"

Isis stopped wrapping and stared at him. "That is a generous offer; I see you love her truly." The goddess sighed. "No, I am sorry, it cannot be done."

His eyes closed and he kissed the chill of Kat's satiny skin. "I am so sorry, my sweet girl."

… …

Kat couldn't see what was happening, though she could hear, sort of. It was like having her ears stuffed with cotton, except that the pounding of her heart wasn't magnified. Oh. Her heart wasn't beating. She heard Isis ordering Loki to lead them to his rooms and she felt the goddess carry her and then lay her down on a bed. What she could not tell was whether the bed was soft or firm. Her sense of touch was insulated as well.

Loki threatened Isis but Kat couldn't muster up the alarm for him that she should feel. Were her emotions also buffered somehow? It was so strange. She continued to fret as her goddess and the man, or rather, the god that she'd dared to love exchanged words. Oddly, though she couldn't feel fear of her own, she could feel Loki's. It seemed he was afraid for her. Kat wanted so badly to touch him, to tell him to trust her goddess, but she was trapped in nothingness. Groaning silently she twisted and squirmed in the vise-like grip that held her in place.

A feather-light touch caressed her cheek. Loki's impossibly sexy voice, even when laced with sorrow, whispered in her ear. She couldn't make out the words, not fully, but the emotion in them…that was clear and it was beautiful, that she could tell. Phantom lips pressed against the skin of her shoulder. Kat relaxed and drifted in what now felt like a comforting embrace rather than the harsh binding of before.

… …

Loki watched anxiously as the linen was wrapped around Kat's head once her earrings were removed. Isis had also had him remove the gold collar and navel piercing. Now only her eyes, her nostrils and her lips were uncovered and Isis rubbed some of the herbed oil into those areas. "Her soul will reenter her body through her eyes," the goddess explained. "And she will need to begin breathing immediately upon her rebirth."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. He hoped so; this standing about doing nothing was making him feel useless in his lady's time of need.

"Yes. Stand here," he was told as Isis lifted Kat and repositioned her so that her head was at the edge of the mattress closest to them. "When the magic runs through her she will try to sit up. Hold her down and talk to her, reassure her that you are there and that we're almost done."

"Got it." He suspected that this was busy work, but he'd take it.

… …

Frigga had stormed out of the Great Hall with Eir in tow. Thor stared at the father he'd thought he knew, the god he'd honored and respected for all of his years…until now. "You used him. First you lied to him about his heritage all of his life and now you've used him. He was nothing more than a tool to you." Odin stared back at him calmly. "How can I ever trust anything you say when you are willing to use the man you raised as your son and my brother as nothing more than an expendable tool? I am ashamed to be called your son."

"I will use anything and anybody, _if necessary_, to safeguard the people of the Nine Realms. That, my son, is the price of being king."

"There is and there _must_ be a line, and this is a line that you have crossed! Loki had nothing left, _nothing_. His entire existence, everything he knew was no more. That mortal girl gave him something to hold onto, a reason to care if he lived or died and you've done your best to take that one piece of happiness, that one thing that belonged to him and him alone away from him. Cruelty such as that does not befit a king. You led us to believe the Jötnar were monsters; my brother believes himself to be a monster because of you when you were the true monster. Find yourself another heir, _All-Father_. I refuse to be a king such as you have proven to be."

"I sincerely hope that you will not _need _to be, my son; that the legacy I have striven to leave you will allow you to be a kind and just ruler, not one who must weigh the harm to one against the benefit to all. Yes, I've used Loki but no, I did not do so carelessly. It was and still is necessary."

"Cease lying to me! You were prepared to totally destroy him. Nine-hundred and five years…damn you! Five years of that torture would have been too many!"

Odin frowned at him. "It would never have been allowed to come to that."

"Oh? Did you lie to your court as well? The council decreed an obscene punishment and you allowed it to stand. Was Lady Kat right? Did you not give them the evidence that Loki was controlled on Midgard?" He stared at the old king in sudden comprehension. "You did not. You…if Kat had not called upon her goddess or if Isis had not come would you have suddenly uncovered that evidence and used it to mitigate the sentence?"

"Not suddenly, no. He would likely have had to suffer that sentence for a short while before it surfaced."

"Damn you to Hel's embrace. How could you take that risk with one you called your son for over a millennia?"

"Because I had no other choice!" Odin bellowed. "The Mad Titan returns to his home system. He knows it is the only path to Asgard, the only path to the Great Vault, the only path to recover the Infinity Gauntlet. It was with great sacrifice that this weapon was wrested from him before. Should he bear it again the universe itself would be at risk and all of the Nine Realms would be the first to suffer utter obliteration. I had no choice but to endanger Loki; if it had come to it, I would have put even my beloved queen at risk to prevent that tragedy." The All-Father sat back heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had no choice," he rasped.

Thor stared at his father in shock. Like all of Asgard, he had heard tell of the Mad Titan; one of the Eternals, one who courted the ultimate personification of Death. Not a goddess of the dead such as Hel was, no. Thanos worshiped the entity that _was_ Death, was fed by death. "Why did you not simply say so?"

The All-Father gave him an exasperated look. "If the girl had not been in true distress, her plea to her goddess would not have been so desperate. She would not have been heard by the Kemet through the haze of power that surrounds another Pantheon. And before you ask why you and Frigga, at least, were not told; Frigga wears her heart on her sleeve. She would not have been angered or upset, therefore Loki would not have believed it and his lady would not have believed it either. You, my son, are many things, but you are, as of yet totally incapable of dissembling. Again, there would have been no belief, no desperation on the girl's part, and Isis would not have heard her."

"We will need them," he said dully.

"Oh yes. If the Olympians still thrived I would be seeking a way to bring them to the table as well. Unfortunately their infighting has all but destroyed them, they can be no help to themselves let alone to anyone else. The Kemetic gods did as we did and withdrew from Midgard millennia ago. They are still strong and could be valuable allies."

"Once the alliance is secured, you will apologize to Loki."

"I will not."

"You _will_; he is owed that much and I mean to see that he gets it."

**Author's Notes:** Good guessing by Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows. Isis will indeed attempt to resurrect our Kat. But will she be successful? There's only one more chapter before this story is caught up to its posting on Archive of our Own. At that time the wait between chapters will be longer as they will not have already been written. I'm working on two stories simultaneously, as well as on my original novel, so I beg your patience!


	17. Satisfaction, er, Isis

Urns painted with hieroglyphs had appeared around the bed and a fragrant smoky mist arose from them to dance about the room. Loki watched curiously as the coiling trails of vapor flowed hither and yon with no respect for the air flow in his chambers, almost seeming to take recognizable shapes before dispersing and moving on. Isis was chanting in the tongue of the Kemet; a language as akin to ancient Egyptian as the Asgardian tongue was to Old Norse. He recognized a word here and there as well as the names of the other Kemetic gods and goddesses. She called on Sekhmet and Bastet repeatedly and the swirling mist most often seemed to be taking the shapes of lions and cats. He glanced down at the linen wrapped figure below him. Only his Kat's eyelids, nostrils and pouty lips were visible. Her unnatural stillness, the stillness of death itself, unnerved him. For all that his own daughter was goddess of the Dead, seeing his amazing lover held in that state caused a cold ball of fear to knot up in his belly. Isis paused in her chanting and looked to him. "Be ready, the process will start soon." He nodded and waited for the wash of golden power she'd described to him.

The smoky mist became thicker; now he could see it take the shape of a flying hawk, a prowling jackal, the lion and smaller cat he'd seen before; another bird with a long curving beak coalesced briefly as did a ram and some other four-footed beast he did not recognize. The lion and the cat held their forms while the others quickly lost substance. When he glanced up at Isis, her bare arms appeared to have sprouted feathered wings in shades of blue, green and gold where a cloak formerly hung. They weren't really there, he could tell; the power that was the mist formed them. The lion and the cat took points to either side of his lady's body. Isis stood at her feet, the winged arms outstretched. Compass points. "Are you going to pull on my magic as well?" he asked, recognizing the possibility from the positioning.

"Very little," she responded. "Only for balance."

He nodded both his agreement and understanding. The cat and the lion must represent other Kemetic gods or goddesses whose power Isis would be channeling, but Loki wasn't familiar enough with their Pantheon to name them. The goddess of birth and rebirth called commandingly on Osiris, her brother, husband or perhaps both depending on which of the myths actually spoke the truth, while the other forms melted back into the mist and it spread out through the room, glowing with a soft golden light. "It's starting," he noted, not bothering to hide his awe as the waves of power brushed past him and gathered above Kat's linen wrapped face.

… …

"Where are they, Stark?" Nick Fury demanded as he strode into Tony's newly refurbished and only slightly used observation lounge with a bow-toting Clint Barton on his heels.

Tony dropped the last of the cardboard containers into the trash. After Thor and Loki had taken off last night he'd sat up drinking for a few hours, contemplating the curveball that he'd been thrown. A psychotic evil god who wasn't, a so-called benevolent All-Father who, again, wasn't, and a confident, sassy, sexy, submissive. Okay, so that last one wasn't so much of a curveball, he just hadn't understood that people who were sexually submissive weren't necessarily submissive in their public lives, just like some 'dominants' were actually bullies looking for a better name for themselves. Speaking of bullies. "Where are who?"he asked the black leather-clad super spy who was favoring him with a one-eyed glower.

"The Asgardians, Stark. You know damn well who I'm talking about. Thor was seen landing on your…whatever the hell you're calling that out there," the director said, pointing at the observation deck just past the sliding glass doors. "And if Thor came here, it's a good bet you were harboring Loki."

"I don't _harbor_ fugitives. However, if they invade my space, in the interest of not getting thrown out my own damn window again, I'm going to keep them otherwise occupied by offering food and drinks and keeping them talking rather than throwing. I didn't have one of my suits ready and I really didn't want to experience freefall without one."

Fury blinked. Hah. "Loki showed up here and you _fed _him?"

"I thought that's what I just said? He particularly enjoyed the pan fried noodles; at least enough to let me stay inside this time. Of course, that may have been out of appreciation for the Jameson Rarest Vintage Reserve Irish Whiskey. Great stuff. Oh, hey, Natasha, good to see you, well, maybe not. What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked the assassin as she stepped off of the elevator with a sourer than usual expression.

"Romanov, did the report come in?" Fury asked her.

"It did, and you're not going to like the results."

"I haven't liked a goddamn thing about any of this since Thor first graced New Mexico with his presence almost two years ago. What did they find?"

She held out a micro-thumb drive. "Stark? I'll swear there is nothing on here but picture files."

He decided to trust her…conditionally and held out a hand. "Jarvis? put a Class A firewall around this outlet and open up the display for our visitors," he told his AI as he inserted the drive into one of the ports by his bar.

"Of course, sir."

Holographic displays popped up around them, filled with photographs and video stills of Loki and Hawkeye each watermarked with a date. That was unexpected. He glanced around the room examining them one by one. The first was of Loki, facing Thor…who looked kind of funny in street clothes, in what had to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in New Mexico based on the date. Thor looked much the same as he had yesterday, other than the duds and hairstyle, of course. Loki had much shorter hair and was wearing a business suit; Armani, if he wasn't mistaken. His expression lacked the mania Tony could see in the later pictures or the sadness and near despair he'd seen yesterday…and the god's eyes were a clear and unmistakable green. "Huh, green eyes." The next grouping of pictures, all with dates coinciding with Loki's arrival and capture of the tesseract through the day the Chitauri came through the damned hole in the sky, all showed Loki with blue eyes of an eerie shade that nearly matched those of his unwilling henchman in the pictures, Hawkeye. "Same color eyes as our ensorcelled Hawk. Interesting."

"Does that tell you something, Stark?" Fury ground out.

"Uh, yeah, kind of. Looks like he wasn't lying with his big confession last night about being under the same kind of compulsion he used on Barton." He walked over to the last few pictures. One was taken by the Tower's security cameras; Loki had the funky blue eye thing going on. The next showed his buddy Bruce's Other reaching out for the god whose eyes were still blue. A picture of Loki embedded in Tony's expensive granite floor followed it and yep, those peepers were now the green of the pic from New Mexico. "Would you look at that," he muttered to Romanov, pointing at it. "Guess that cognitive dissonance thing you used on Barton works on gods, too. You just need to hit them in the head a hell of a lot harder." The final picture, showing Loki standing in Central Park in shackles and muzzle, also featured the now familiar green eyed gaze.

"What color were his eyes when he showed up here?" Hawkeye asked sullenly.

"J, do we have footage from last night that shows Loki's eyes?"

"Indeed, sir," the AI responded. A picture of Loki wearing the outfit he'd eaten Chinese food in was displayed. The dark slacks and the white shirt along with the sharp angled face and trademark ebony hair framed the expressive green eyes.

"Shit, what load of crap was he giving you when that was taken?"

"None, Birdman. He was listening to me tell him about my father." Tony shrugged as the S.H.I.E.L.D. trio gave him incredulous looks. "He'd spent a bunch of time telling me about his problems with Odin. I was trying to be empathetic…all in the interest of remaining _inside_ my damn tower, you understand."

Romanov's luscious lips curved up in a Loki-worthy smirk. "Of course," she murmured.

"When were you going to inform us that you'd had a visitor, Stark?"

Tony manfully refrained from rolling his eyes at Fury. "Well…" He broke off when he noticed that the elevator doors were opening again. Four more agents stepped out, accompanied by his buddy Bruce.

"More to the point, director," Agent Coulson said. "When were you going to tell me that my assailant was back on Earth?"

… …

Fury's dark-toned face turned an interesting brick hue, Bruce noted. "What are you doing here? They're not cleared for this."

"Oh, come on," Tony snapped. "Do you really think clearance means a damn thing to us? We've known Agent was alive for two months now. By the way, how was Tahiti?"

"It's a magica…ah, beautiful. But rehab was driving me batty." Coulson grimaced as he turned back to Fury. "What if the Asgardian Mussolini is responsible for the rash of artifacts we've been recovering?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what rash of artifacts?" Tony's eyes were shining with curiosity. "And I'd have called him Machiavelli, but let's not argue semantics. So, who are these lovely ladies?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the young man in the group.

Bruce decided he'd better handle the introductions. "This is Agent Ward," he said, nodding at the tall male agent. "You've heard of Agent May," he continued, indicating the Asian woman. "And this is Skye. She's a consultant."

"Aha. That means you're the brains of the group, right, sweetheart?" Tony said to the girl. Bruce tried not to sigh.

"Stow it, Stark," Fury interjected. "How did you know Loki was here? Did your hacker exceed her boundaries again?" he asked Coulson.

"We discovered Thor had come here when we went looking for _him_. We didn't know anything about Loki until Jarvis briefed us on the way up. Stark, how did you find out I was alive?"

"Jarvis knows all, Agent."

"And tells all," Skye said with a smirk. "Director, I didn't hack S.H.I.E.L.D.; but the point is, I shouldn't have to. What I did hack was Homeland Security. They have a feed of the NYPD's video surveillance and they'd picked up video of Thor arriving here last night. Besides, I can't hack S.H.I.E.L.D. without you knowing it, remember?" she said in a snidely venomous tone, holding up her wrist.

"What have we here?" Tony asked, stepping forward and examining the cuff. "Huh. Reports on damn near everything you do, right?" The girl nodded. "Fury, don't your people have better things to do than monitor the shopping habits of twenty-something-year-old kids?"

Fury glared at the billionaire. "She was pretty much the big gun of the Rising Tide, Stark."

"She…wow. Okay, color me impressed," he said in the most sincere tone Bruce had ever heard out of him as he gave the girl a half bow. "If you ever decide to ditch these clowns there's a job waiting for you in Stark Industries."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I'm where I need to be."

"Call me Tony."

"Um, that would be…weird."

Bruce hid a smile as his friend's face fell. "Damn; shot down by two lovely young women in as many days. I'm starting to get a complex, Big Guy. But at least the last one called me Tony."

"The redhead Loki seduced?" Fury asked.

Bruce nodded. "Kat, who legally has no last name; is twenty-eight or thereabouts. She's a pagan priestess who performs handfastings, weddings and such in Las Vegas."

"Why did Thor take off with her? And don't continue to bullshit me; we need answers."

"Your guess is as good as mine. All that I can tell you is that Thor took her to Asgard."

"Did that maniac harm her?" Coulson asked.

"Your close brush with death notwithstanding, I'm starting to doubt the maniac designation. Based on those photos," Bruce continued, gesturing around the room. "He might be as much of a victim as Agent Barton."

"No way," Barton muttered. "He was in my head; the bastard screwed me over, big time."

"I'm not disagreeing. The question is; who was in _his _head and what would it take to possess the mind of a god?"

… …

The godling was watching anxiously as the power flowed into his beloved's body. Isis carefully channeled the gifts offered by Bastet and Sekhmet as well as her own gifts into her priestess. The half-Æsir's power was offered willingly and mixed well with theirs. While the changes happening at the molecular level couldn't be seen, she could feel them. The process was going smoothly. Loki's eyes widened when the linen wrapping rippled as Kat's bones and skin broke down and re-formed with their new density and resiliency. The Kemet were not nearly as physically strong or weighty as the Æsir, but they outweighed a human of the same size by at least half again. The bulk of their power came from their magic and their ability to take other forms nearly at will. "Her consciousness will be reentering her body soon. Be prepared; it is vital she not move from the bed until she is fully restored."

"Is that when the pain will hit?" the young god asked. He was a bright one, for a god of Asgard.

"It is and it will be excruciating." Loki winced at her words. "I am sorry, but there is no avoiding it."

"I-I understand." His gaze focused once more on his love's body. "I will find a way to make it up to her," he vowed.

"Continue to love her the way she needs to be loved and she will count it well worth the price she paid."

Emerald eyes focused on her with a laser-like intensity at the humor in her tone. "I'm so _pleased _we amuse you," he grated.

She chuckled. "Love this intense is always amusing, boy. It makes fools of the greatest amongst us." Turning her attention back to their priestess, Isis noted the rippling had changed to an intense vibration. "It will go more quickly if she relaxes into the pain; far easier said than done, I know."

The godling grinned. "Actually, she'll have an easier time doing that then most."

"I don't…?" Isis' question was cut off as the girl's eyes flew open to accept the return of her soul and her body arched up off of the bed as she screamed in agony.

… …

"Kat!" Loki shouted, frantically holding her shoulders down with his elbows and pressing on her bound chest with the palms of his hands. "Relax kitten, and the pain will pass more quickly. You can do it, I know. Relax into the pain, make your body go limp." Kat's patron goddess was holding his lady's ankles and legs in a similar fashion. The all but solid forms of the cat and lion made from the fragrant mist had disappeared at the sound of Kat's first muffled yet tortured scream.

She was huffing in air, breathing through the spaces in the linen bindings allotted for the task and an agonized keening filled the room. "He's right, Kat; the more you can relax, the faster you'll stabilize and the less pain you shall need to endure," Isis agreed.

He watched as the mortal, former mortal perhaps, visibly forced her muscles to loosen if not fully relax. It had to take a monumental act of sheer willpower that Loki was not certain he would be capable of managing. The breaths were lengthening now, but were still sharp and backed by quiet moans. "That's it, love; you're doing well. I'm so proud of you."

"Not much longer," the Kemet noted. "Can you see the stars, my daughter? Focus on them; they hold your new gifts."

Loki frowned. "Stars? What gifts?" he asked. "Is not becoming a goddess gift enough?"

"Are you not a god of something? Is not every god or goddess of Asgard a god or goddess of some particular skill or attribute? Of course she shall have gifts. Did I not say so as I prepared her for this process?"

She had, he remembered. "I don't know what you decided upon, though." A sudden absence of sound pulled his attention back to his love. Her body had stopped vibrating and her pained cries had ceased. Kat breathed easily now, and her large emerald eyes blinked slowly. "Kat?" She struggled to focus on him, but did not quite manage the task.

"Give her a moment or so; she is no doubt disoriented." Isis waved her hands and the linen wrappings disappeared. Kat was gloriously naked before them.

Though his lady looked much the same, there were subtle changes. Her eyes slanted a tad more upward at the outer corners and it looked as though they were lined with kohl in the same manner as Isis wore. The formerly peaches and cream skin was now the color of warmly aged ivory, and her fingernails were longer and slightly narrower. They almost appeared like claws. He opened his mouth in surprise as she moved a hand and the nails lengthened slightly. "What in…"

"Later," Isis said. "Once she fully recovers I will explain it to both of you." Her darkened lips quirked in an amused smile. "I suggest you continue to refrain from giving in to the desire to kill me. You will need my help and that of my people for the battles that will surely come."

… …

"Who does she think she is? This is Asgard, not Kemet," Fandral shouted. "Why do we cower before the wrath of one lone woman?"

The council members eyed each other uneasily. "He is young," Volstagg told them. "Fandral was an infant the last time we dealt with Isis and her kind. We are fortunate that Isis chose to come alone; she is far more amenable to reason than the others."

"She's insane; the bitch killed her own priestess. And for what? That monster?"

"Have a care, Fandral. You speak of the man our Crown Prince still considers his brother. Whether they are blood related or not, Thor and Loki grew up as such and Loki will always be in Thor's heart." Taking a hefty bite out of the turkey leg on his platter, Volstagg eyed the dashing younger warrior warily. Fandral was taking his scathing dismissal by the mortal woman poorly. It was unlike him to care that much about what any one woman thought of him. After all, he had dozens hanging on his every word whenever he chose to pay even scant attention to them. Of course, none of the women who doted on the man had accused him of wanting a place in Loki's bed…oh. The thought surprised him so greatly he tried to swallow without chewing and had to grab a mug of ale and quaff a good amount down to keep from choking on the poorly chewed fowl.

Heimdall eyed Fandral solemnly. Loki must have acquitted himself well while awaiting recall on Midgard for the gatekeeper to speak in his defense. "Isis has power that without doubt rivals that of the All-Father," the dark-skinned warrior rumbled. "Should she choose to channel the power of her Pantheon, she could defeat him easily, even should Thor and Frigga stand with him." The eerie golden eyes narrowed. "Considering their anger with Odin, they would not."

"Thor and Frigga…and even that misbegotten bastard Loki are not all of Asgard's remaining might. Channeling power or not, a lone goddess could not take on all of us!"

Frey began chuckling quietly. The King of the Vanir sat on Asgard's council as part of the peace treaty between the two realms and had been part of the deliberations over Loki's fate. The fact that he was Frigga's brother was the main reason the two realms had held that peace. "Fandral, you have not seen the Kemets' power unleashed. Should Isis channel only Sekhmet, she could have laid waste to most who stood in the Great Hall, their power is that formidable. We are fortunate that they wanted nothing of Asgard or Vanaheim, and were willing to leave Midgard to its own devices when we did." Fandral opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Frey continued. "And actually, Loki was the legitimate son of Laufey and Fárbauti; it was not his fault that Odin stole him from Jötunheim after Laufey gave his son over to their priesthood to raise because of his size and mixed blood. It is also not his fault he takes after Fárbauti's mother's people. Laufey should have realized that any children Fárbauti bore him could favor her Vanir ancestors rather than her Jötunn father's family. Now, if you'd like to discuss bastards, Thor is Odin's illegitimate son, but I would not address him as a bastard were I you."

"Cowards, the lot of you," Fandral hissed as he rose from the table and pushed through the gathering to leave the room.

"That boy is going to cause trouble," Frey murmured.

"I doubt it not. We'd best take care. With the Mad Titan headed this way an alliance with the Kemet is likely our only hope. Heimdall, will you…?"

"Aye, Volstagg. I will keep close watch on his troublemaking. You should bespeak Sif and Hogun as well. They are loyal to Thor and will do their best to keep Fandral from raising too much of a ruckus."

"Agreed."

… …

Nick frowned at Agent Coulson. It seemed the man had caught on to the fact that the phrase regarding Tahiti being a magical place was coming out of his mouth too often to be natural. That was not good. It meant that he'd be questioning other anomalies that they could not avoid, such as a lack of muscle memory. There was only so much that could be accounted for by a devastating injury and intense rehabilitative therapy. "I don't even want to know what could take over the mind of a god," he muttered.

"Oh, I think you do," Stark said, quietly for once. "If there was something bigger and badder behind Loki's so-called invasion, you not only want to know about it, you _have _to know about it. Otherwise we're sitting ducks. There's no way in hell we're going to luck out again and get a reluctant and half-crazed general leading the next alien attack."

Fury ruthlessly repressed a shudder. "You admit he's crazy."

"He definitely _was_; I'm not so sure about now. No, seriously," Stark told the others, holding his hands up in a surrendering pose. "He went through a lot of shit in a very short period of time. His entire life was upended; everything he thought he knew about himself was revealed to be a lie and when he tried to kill himself in despair he ended up floating in something he called the void for what felt like years in his mind even though it was only months. Top that off by torture, brainwashing and when that didn't work, outright mind control by some badass alien…and when I say alien, I mean alien even to him. You've got to expect some insanity."

"That deranged bastard picked up a human woman, did God only knows what to her, and left her in such a state that Thor had to take her to Asgard. That's a bit more than _some _insanity," Nick grated.

"Had consensual sex; we know this for a fact, we talked with her. She was actually pretty pleased with it and him; what she wasn't pleased about was us showing up so that Loki had to get out of town or risk incarceration by S.H.I.E.L.D.," Banner offered. "I can't blame him for leaving; I'd have done the same."

"Then I'll ask once more, doctor. Why did Thor take her to Asgard?" Banner shrugged and looked at Stark; Stark was staring at the floor. "Stark, out with it or we'll break your system down to its base components to get the information." The man didn't react well to threats, generally, but Nick had had it.

"Jarvis, relocate to Alpha, Bravo, X-ray," the genius ordered quietly.

"Immediately, sir."

"Have fun trying, asshole. All that you're going to find is empty data storage." The mother-fucking son of a bitch was wearing a smug smile. "You see, I got tired of you invading my privacy, so I got inventive. All of my data, including everything associated with last night's home invasion, is now stored elsewhere."

"Coulson, have your consultant track the data."

The visage of his one-time top agent stared at him with the irritating smile normally reserved for uncooperative subjects like Stark. It was eerie seeing it on that face now, particularly directed at him. "I'm afraid Skye would have to have full access to accomplish that," Coulson said. "Stark is quite capable of having routed his data through S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment." The bland smile continued as the man shrugged. "It would be a waste of time, otherwise."

Nick glared at them each in turn as he weighed the risk of allowing the still rather dangerous and unpredictable young woman full unsupervised access against the possibility that she could retrieve the data from last night's tête-à-tête with the rogue god. "Never mind. He's probably set up a wild goose chase that will net us nothing but pornography."

"Huh. I'm going to have to change my tactics, you know me too well," the billionaire muttered.

"Not well enough," Nick grated.

… …

"Karma?" Kat asked. "I don't understand." After she'd had almost a pitcher of water and some bread and cheese to get her strength back, Isis had sat her and Loki down and told them that she was now the Kemetic goddess of Karma. It was weird enough thinking of herself as a goddess instead of a priestess, but of Karma, no less?

"You, my child, will be the deliverer of karmic retribution or reward to those who have earned either," Isis told her. "I have gifted you with foresight, Bastet has gifted you with the ability to protect another individual, just with your very presence. Sekhmet has given you the ability to bring vengeance against those who deserve that. You have always had the ability, as my priestess, to mark another for my blessings. However, now that mark will be strong enough allow me to deliver karmic reward as well."

"I can understand how the presence of one gifted with protection can protect another; I would think that their body generates some kind of protective shield," Loki speculated and Isis nodded agreement. "But how will she bring retribution? Is she to physically do something to them? Those tiny claws aren't going to do that much harm, particularly against the type of beings headed this way."

Her goddess chuckled as Kat studied the literally kitten-like claws that now tipped her fingers instead of normal fingernails. "No, she will not need to attack anyone physically. However, Kat," Isis directed to her. "You will have to know that someone truly deserves retribution and you will need to touch them to draw that retribution to them. You see, we are limited whilst we remain in Heliopolis. When you lay the hand of retribution upon an enemy of your home world, we shall be able to direct our energy, usually Sekhmet's or Osiris's, against that enemy without leaving our home. Without that connection, we would have to return physically to Earth. You do not want that for your people, my child. Not all of us are wise or care much for mortals; for one to return, all would be granted permission to do so and that would cause far more trouble for your people than our physical intervention in the battles to come would be worth."

"You say 'your people'. Are not the Kemets now Kat's people?"

"We are, but our births took place in another Realm. Kat's first birth, the birth where her soul originated, took place on Earth, that you call Midgard. The people of that Realm will always be Kat's people first and foremost. Hers to punish, hers to reward, hers to protect. Again, you do not want the rest of us taking on that role again. It is best we remain in Heliopolis. Kat has free run of three Realms. Earth because she was born there, Asgard because she was reborn here, and Heliopolis because she was reborn of our power. Her travel between those Realms will not allow any others to do so."

"Yet you came freely here?" Loki asked.

"Only because gods of another Pantheon threatened and did physical harm to my priestess. Else I would have needed Odin's specific invitation to come without risking a war between us. Though my Pantheon would win, our losses would be great. I should rather avoid such a thing. That my priestess was harmed allows only me to come; it does not open the way to any of the others to physically travel here."

"So anyone she touches…" Loki began.

"No. Only those she touches with specific intent. And Kat, do _not _touch Odin with such intent. His power will be needed when the Mad Titan comes to your Realm. Your power means that once you touch another with intent to deliver their karma, it _must _be delivered. We shall have no choice so you must do this wisely and circumspectly."

"Got it; don't just willy-nilly decide someone needs their karma; weigh it, use the foresight to see what effect it will have and then make a considered decision based on all of the possibilities."

"Yes; it is a most dangerous gift that I entrust to you."

Kat shuddered. "Great. Um, I do have an issue with a quick temper, you know."

Isis smiled. "Yes, I know; you shall learn to control that temper and unleash it only when it is deserved."

"Oh boy."

… …

**Author's Notes:** No, I couldn't resist bringing in the gang from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; I will eventually be giving my own take on Phil's death and apparent survival and on Skye's parentage. Also, I am combining actual mythological elements with Marvel Comics canon for the Kemetic gods as I did in Fire and Ice and in this story for the gods of Asgard. Call it artistic license…I'm using what works and makes the most sense for me and for this story. I am also totally ignoring Thor: TDW. In my opinion they jumped the shark. Oh, and the directing and the director's vision of Asgard sucked eggs, IMHO. I'm betting Joss didn't like it either. Just a feeling.


	18. Let's Make a Deal

Satisfied that Kat needed only rest to fully recover from her ordeal and from the shock of her minor physical changes, Isis left her new daughter in the godling's care while she went to confront Odin. While she'd warned Loki that this time was for rest, the goddess did not doubt that the pair would get up to more in her absence. After all, it had been nearly a full day since she'd struck the former priestess down. Hiding a rueful smile, Isis stalked unerringly down the corridors, tracking the banked power that was the All-Father, greatest of the gods of Asgard. She ignored the pair of guards that followed several strides behind; so long as they did not interfere, she cared not what they did. Arriving at a gold trimmed set of double doors, Isis waited for her arrival to be noticed. The guards stared at her from down the hall, unsure what they should do now that the rival goddess was no longer in transit. Several moments passed before the doors were pulled open from within. A tall, blonde and brawny godling stood back and bowed; inviting her in with a sweeping gesture. "Lady Isis," he rumbled. "Please, come in. My parents await you."

His parents? Ah, this must be the Thunder god that Kat's husband had mentioned; the one he called brother though they shared no bloodline. "Thank you, Prince Thor," she responded politely. His eyebrows climbed up towards the pulled back mane of hair.

"How…did you…is Loki…?" he trailed off uncertainly, his expression troubled.

"Your brother is well and is caring for his beloved."

Relief suffused the rough hewn features. "Then you did…"

"I did. And your brother managed to find the patience to allow me to live long enough to do so."

Thor flushed. "He wouldn't really…"

"Yes, he would." She gave him a sidelong glance and a smirk as she passed by him on her way to the less pretentious inner door that remained closed between them and the King of Asgard. "Interestingly enough, I'm not so certain that he couldn't manage the deed if he felt motivated." The godling's tan skin paled. Apparently Odin had shared his knowledge of her Pantheon with the boy. "Shall we speak with your father?"

"Yes, my lady. Of course." He hastened to the inner door and opened it as well. Stepping through and to the side he announced her to his parents. "Lady Isis, mother goddess of the Kemet."

Isis noted that Frigga rose to greet her. Odin, on the other hand, remained seated and simply glowered. "How is my daughter-in-law," Frigga asked, worry evident on her lightly lined face. The Æsir and their cousins did not have the rebirthing rituals of the Kemet and after five or so millennia, tended to show their age, or at least the human equivalent. Frigga appeared to be about fifty-some in human years, which made her well over five thousand. Odin, Isis knew, was eight thousand years and some…and he came close to looking it. Their inability to heal the eventual aging meant that their lifespan was considerably shorter than that of the Kemet. She'd first met Odin when he was as young as his son, and she'd been nearly Frigga's age then. This was another reason the Kemet were far more powerful on the whole. The longer a god survived, the greater their power grew.

"She is now my daughter," Isis told Asgard's queen. "And a goddess in her own right. I trust that removes your objection to her marriage to your adopted son," she directed to Odin.

His eye narrowed. "Such an overly dramatic way to make your point," he said with a scowl.

"The drama was yours and you know it. Do not dissemble with me, I shall call you on it every time. You need me and mine and I know it well. Let us come to an agreement, else I shall take my daughter and my son-in-law back to my Realm and leave you all to the tender mercies of Thanos."

As she expected, Odin winced when she said the Titan's name. "Please tell me you guard your words from his hearing?"

"All words spoken in this palace have been guarded since my arrival. I am not the fool you've often hoped I'd be."

"Enough," Frigga interjected. "My son's wife lives and is a goddess, fine. But I want to know how she _is_."

Isis allowed a smile to curve her lips. The Vanir woman was fond of Kat. Good. "She is well. Confused, disoriented, but happy to be reunited with her husband. And your son is grateful to have his wife back."

"You didn't…he didn't…ah?"

"He held his temper long enough for me to explain what I intended. I had no cause to raise my hand against him. The way he contained his fury was quite impressive. I assume he learned that from you."

Frigga smiled. "He certainly did not learn it from my husband," she agreed.

"I am rather peeved with you, Odin," Isis commented off-handedly. "That boy is powerful; easily more powerful than any other of your Pantheon, save perhaps yourself and your lady. Risking his sanity was sheer idiocy."

The old Æsir sighed. "Loki has little sanity left to risk." Isis stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Over a year ago, he fell into the Void. We thought him dead. He either cannot or refuses to say how long he drifted therein. At some point he was found by the Titan's minions and tortured into doing the Mad One's bidding. He then led an invasion of Midgard."

"Yet failed? I find that hard to believe; that one would make an able commander."

"Certainly, if he wished to succeed. From what Thor tells me transpired, I believe Loki fully intended to fail as that is the only way he could fulfill a vow he was forced to make to the Titan. Else he would still be tied to that monster and he is not."

"You underestimate him." Odin glared at her as Frigga nodded in agreement. "He has found his own way to deal with impossible circumstances, I think."

"He found a lifeline," Frigga told them. "I do not know what this girl has that so many do not, but she had exactly what our son needed at the exact time he needed it. It is fate that they met."

"Even the Norns have despaired of untwisting the skein of Loki's life to weave it properly," the aged Æsir said with a disgusted frown.

Isis was losing patience with Odin's negativity. "I understood he is your god of Chaos. Is that not appropriate? Or is it that he is not under your tight control and that frustrates you?"

"He is prophesied to bring about Ragnarök wherein we are all expected to perish. That unnerves me. I have no wish to see my wife die at the hands of the son she loved so well."

Ragnarök? Ah, she could see the connection. "I fear he has already brought it about, Odin. From the moment the Titan's minions discovered him in the Void, it became unavoidable. Though it remains to be seen if you shall all perish. After all; he is the embodiment of Chaos."

… …

Odin glowered at the Kemet. All of the prophesies stated that Loki would be the death of them all; however, none of them made any mention of the Kemetic gods' involvement. Fenris, he'd long thought, could refer to someone other than Loki's literal child, and it was this Fenris that actually was said to destroy the gods, not Loki. Loki's misfortune had brought the Mad Titan's attention back to the Nine Realms and that could well make such attention Loki's metaphoric 'child'. He would have to swallow his pride and beg the damn woman for an alliance…or would he? "You say the drama is mine? You are the one who widowed my son. Now you seek to pass your daughter off as his wife? I do not think so."

The Kemet's jaw literally dropped. It hadn't occurred to her that she'd put an end to the marriage by her actions. Good. "He pledged to her in good faith," she hissed.

"He pledged to a mortal named 'Kat' in good faith. The girl you call daughter is no mortal. Is she even called Kat?"

"Odin, do not split hairs," Frigga snapped. "Our son…"

"Our son is not married to a Kemetic goddess. He is the widower of a mortal. If Isis wishes that to change, then she shall need to bargain for their union." He nodded as his lady sank back down in her chair. She understood that he would not block the marriage, so withdrew her interference. Also good. "So, my lady Isis; what is your daughter's name?"

Isis gave him a heated glare and then unexpectedly smiled. "Well played, Odin. I'd not thought you so worthy an adversary. It gives me hope that you will make an equally worthy ally. My daughter's new name is Ka-Maat. She is our goddess of Karma and will judge the living and dispense either retribution or reward as is called for by that being's actions and heart."

He forced his expression to remain neutral. "Will she hold that much power in and of herself?"

"No; that would not be allowed based on our treaties regardless of her soul-home being Earth. As my daughter she has the ability to channel the might of our Pantheon."

"So she is essentially powerless here, then."

"Not at all. She was reborn here. Her power does not require any action or permission on your part as mine did."

The calm façade was difficult to maintain. Yes, a deal must be struck lest that snip of a girl bring them all down. "I will accept an alliance with the Kemet as Ka-Maat's dowry," he offered.

"You have a scarcity of women willing to marry your younger prince," Isis countered. "Alliance will be achieved only through her happiness. The marriage, however, will require a bride-price. I am considered the mother of Kings, therefore my daughter is a princess and of great worth. What have you to offer me?"

"She shall be a princess of two Realms. Is that not enough?"

"It is not. You have something belonging to my people. We will have it back."

Frigga drew in a sharp breath and gave him a wary look. She was right to do so; there were no other circumstances under which he would even consider returning the Lotus Staff to the Kemet. "Its power is too great; it must remain unused and safely protected."

"If the Titan defeats all of us and enters your vault, who will protect it then? No, the staff shall be returned to our keeping."

"Husband, we cannot make use of it. Return it to those who brought it into being."

His queen had a point; but giving the Kemet such power…it was greater than their ability to resurrect the dead. That ritual cost them a great deal and was used only rarely; he'd been surprised to see it used so readily on the mortal woman. Though if Thanos should lay his cursed hands on the thrice-be-damned staff, he would twist its power into a mockery. "Done. The newborn goddess Ka-Maat will be given in marriage to my adopted son, Loki and you will reclaim the Lotus Staff for Heliopolis."

"Agreed."

… …

"I need your help," Agent said quietly after the Matrix reject had left with his pet assassins and Coulson's team had been ordered to return to their 'bus'. He'd like to think of Romanov and Barton as his teammates, but they didn't seem to be very team-minded. Tony chuckled to himself. Look who was talking about being part of a team, the ultimate loner and be your own everything genius.

"With what?" he finally said to a very alive looking Phil Coulson. "By the way, how bad is the scarring?"

"Pretty bad. I feel it every time I move my upper body." Agent fell silent and stared at the floor, his usual condescending smile absent for once. Tony decided to wait for the man to speak his mind, so remained quiet for once and poured himself a few thumbs of the Jameson's. "Something isn't right," Coulson finally said. "I've been noticing…discrepancies."

"Such as?" Tony shot his science-bro a look as Banner spoke. The big guy had settled on the edge of a stool and was cleaning the glasses he rarely wore. Bruce looked concerned. Well, that was okay, he was pretty concerned as well. When S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agent wanted your help and was avoiding his own agency, that meant shit was about to get real.

"Every time someone asks me about Tahiti, I either say or have to suppress an overwhelming urge to say 'it's a magical place'." His expression twisted. "And my muscle memory is just…gone. Things I should be able to do half-conscious, I have to think about how to do, and think about it carefully. Have you any idea how much that delays my reaction times?"

"Sounds dangerous," Tony told him; it sounded like it could be the difference between life and death, actually.

"It is. Not just for me, but for my team."

"So, let me get this straight. You die, however briefly, spend months in rehab in Tahiti, and then are given your own trouble-shooting team that has a clearance level higher than that of the Avengers? That's kind of, I don't know, fishy."

"It's wrong. I didn't dwell on it at first; I assumed Fury had been intending to set up this team before I was taken out of the game and was simply going forward with it as soon as I'd recovered. "Problem is, I can't find anything in any of the records I have access to that indicates that to be the case."

"Wait, aren't you like way up there in the chain of command, clearance up the ass and all of that? What can't _you _access? Do I even want to know?"

"Exactly. I did a records search for something specific two days ago; what I was looking for isn't important," Agent added when Tony opened his mouth to ask. "For the first time in five years I was told that I was not cleared for the information. My security level has increased twice in those five years, yet this was information that should have been accessible even to someone at your level. Six, before you ask."

"I'm only a six?" He turned and admired himself in the mirror behind the bar. "I would have thought I rated a nine, at least, even before you add in the genius, billionaire playboy aspects."

Agent smiled, as Tony had hoped. "Security level six, Mr. Stark. The agents that have expressed any opinion in the matter rate you as only an eight out of ten because they consider you a considerable pain in the backside."

"That seems fair. Uh, do you think you could call me Tony? After all, I call you Agent."

"Funny," the agent said, not sounding amused at all. Oh well, tough audience. "Tony," he said, surprisingly. "Something is off and I'm being kept out of the loop. I trust my team, and only my team to be open with me. We've been through a lot together in the short time we've been together. I need to be able to trust someone else. I'm choosing to trust the two of you," he continued, gesturing at both him and Bruce. "Tell me I'm not making a mistake."

Damn. Yeah, shit was getting serious. He put down the whiskey and stepped away from the bar. "You're not making a mistake. How can we help?"

… …

Kat sighed, reveling in the feel of Loki's strong arms holding her close. His lean hands caressed her skin lightly, almost…reverently. She looked up at him to find a brooding expression on his sharp featured face. "What's wrong?" she asked. He frowned down at her and she felt a wave of dread. "Loki? Please, you're scaring me."

"It's all right," he assured. "Everything is…fine."

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

He huffed irritably. "I cannot lie to you, as well you know. "Do not worry, I will keep my vow to you even though you are not the same woman to whom I pledged."

That sounded ominous. "I-what are you talking about?"

"You're no longer mortal, Kat. You are a goddess. That changes our relationship."

"What? Why? I-don't you want me anymore? Did you like the idea of me getting old and dying in a few decades? Is it different now that forever may be a few thousand years?"

"It's not that. I pledged to a submissive mortal, not to a goddess. It's no fault of yours that your sweet submission was the part I loved best about you. You didn't plan or want to change."

What in hell was he talking about? "Loki, I haven't changed; not like that, anyway."

"Please. You're a goddess, one of potentially great power. True submission is no longer in your nature."

"Don't they have that saying about the word _assume_ here? Though you're making an ass out of yourself and not me," she muttered crossly.

"Arguing with me, kitten? That is not the action of a submissive."

"Poop. I'm a sexually submissive toy, not a service submissive or a submissive slave. There's a difference and you know that better than most men would."

"Still…"

"There's no still about it. Loki, I was powerful in my mortal life, at least compared to other mortals. People depended on me, sought my favor. They begged me for help. It was a lot of pressure being a priestess. Isis had a really large following in that part of Nevada. As her senior priestess, not just in Las Vegas, but in the entire Pacific time zone, I had to constantly juggle responsibilities and decisions, not to mention make a living. Being a sexual submissive is what gave me balance and allowed me to do it without losing perspective. Don't you think I'm going to need that balance, that release, even more?" He stared at her, his jaw slightly dropped. "Loki, I still need you, exactly the way I did before. Hell, maybe even more."

"Language," he chided.

"I still need everything you can do to me, for me." She smirked and almost laughed as his eyebrows shot up at her expression. "And if you don't like my language, maybe you should punish me for using it."

"Hmm. You'd like that, would you?"

She twisted in his arms and knelt before him. "You should spank me just to remind me who's boss."

"Perhaps you should behave. Your goddess insisted that you needed to rest."

"I rested for an entire day…"

"You were _dead_ for an entire day. Kat…damnation, woman; do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. It was strange, I didn't have any real emotions of my own, but I could feel yours. I know how scared you were, I know how alone you felt." She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched the tip of her nose to his. "You'll never be alone again, Loki. I love you." He sighed again and she accepted his far too gentle kiss. "Though I'd love you a lot more if you took some of that stress out on my very needy body," she told him as she pressed her bare breasts against his chest.

Loki laughed softly. "Oh, kitten; what am I to do with you?"

"Fuck me senseless?"

"Language."

"Spanking?" She squealed as he spun her around and bent her over his lap. A resounding smack sounded through the room as his palm connected with her ass.

"I did not hold back all that much when you were human. What would it take to make you orgasm from this alone now, I wonder?" She wriggled against him in response and moaned as he struck both cheeks in quick succession. "Though you haven't been aroused else wise this time. Perhaps it won't bring you. Shall we find out?"

Apparently he'd either forgotten or decided he could ignore the advice to rest, wonderful! "Yes, please," she said and wriggled again as he resumed the spanking. Somehow, it didn't seem as good as it had been before. But Isis had said she was stronger. Hmm. "Please, harder?"

His eyes narrowed and his hand came down with much greater force. The smarting burn rushed through her and she could feel the moisture gathering. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Oh, yes; punish your naughty kitten." Loki laughed and began spanking her in earnest. Her breasts were rubbing against the material of the couch upon which he was sitting, providing an erotic counterpoint to the not really pain in her stinging ass. Kat moaned and almost made the mistake of reaching for her nipples. Loki spotted the aborted movement. "Good girl; you almost tried to help yourself along, didn't you?"

"Yesssss."

"But you stopped; that deserves a reward, I think." She wiggled her butt in happy anticipation. A ripple of magic rushed over them and Loki was suddenly naked as well. His hard cock was pressing firmly against her belly. He reached under her and felt her sex. "Nicely wet." His fingers slipped in…and stopped. "What in the Nine?"

"What's wrong?" His face was a study in consternation. "Loki?"

"You…you were reborn. I knew that was what she said; she explained it fairly well, but it didn't occur to me…" he trailed off as his erection softened.

"Loki? You're starting to scare me again"

"Ah, no, love." He turned her around so that she sat on his thighs. "There's naught wrong, exactly. It's just that…well, you're now an intact virgin. I don't think the activity I had planned would have been particularly pleasing for you."

"I'm…oh shit."

"Language," he said sternly.

… …

**Author's Notes:** Bride Price versus Dowry. A Bride Price was traditionally paid when there were fewer worthy women available and is intended to compensate the bride's family for her loss. A Dowry was traditionally brought by a woman into a marriage when she was marrying above her station to compensate the groom for not marrying a woman who was his equal.

I'll try to get another chapter written before I leave for Las Vegas just after Christmas, but no promises! Yes, VEGAS. Miguel's Tequila Bar and $2 Margaritas are real! The condo just across the street from the South Point Hotel and Casino is real as well, but is a time-share, not mine alone. Rico, alas, is fictional along with Kat and the Marvel Universe characters, mores the pity.


	19. Discoveries, Part Deux

The guards followed her back to the chambers belonging to her new daughter's lover. Ignoring them once again, Isis glided down the corridors wondering why Loki's rooms were so far from those of his adoptive parents. She stopped abruptly and frowned at the guards. "Where are Prince Thor's chambers?" she asked.

The two stared at each other for a moment and one of them shrugged. "On the opposite end of this corridor from his brother's, my lady." The other started to protest and was hushed. "It's no secret; everyone in the Valhöll knows it," he told his companion.

Ah, so both princes were housed far from their parents; it was not, as she had first feared, a flagrant attempt at isolating the adopted son. "Thank you," she said to the helpful guard before continuing on her way. Reaching Loki's door, she narrowed her eyes at the guards stationed there. They immediately stood aside to allow her free access. Wise of them. Throwing open the door without knocking, Isis entered swiftly, expecting to catch the reunited lovers disobeying her instructions and was almost disappointed that they were not. She found Loki sitting at the head of his bed with Kat ensconced in his lap. The new goddess was cuddled into him, her head resting on his chest just under his chin. "I'm…surprised."

Loki met her gaze. "Don't be, it isn't for lack of intention." Her eyebrows rose. "I did tell her she needed to rest, but I'm certain you know her better than I."

"That is why I am so astonished."

He huffed a short laugh. "She was well on her way to tempting me to ignore your orders when I discovered something that totally derailed our activity. Did you know that her body is now virginal? I was stunned to discover that her maidenhood is intact." She couldn't hold in her laughter and the godling narrowed his eyes into a venomous glare. "It is_ not_ amusing," he grated.

"No? I am visualizing your expressions when you made this discovery. I imagine Kat was none too pleased." The face the godling made was every bit as hilarious as she imagined was the one she had missed.

"You would be correct. Needless to say we discontinued our play and I soothed her into sleep," he looked down at the girl who was now stirring in his grasp. "Which your amusement has ended." Loki combed his fingers through the girl's soft curls as she shifted her position and opened her eyes. "Isis has returned, love," he told her. Kat nodded and yawned slightly. "So, my lady; did you know this would happen?"

A fair question. "It has been well over a millennia since this ritual was used and then it was used on a male. If we ever knew, it was forgotten."

"Then I shan't hold you to account for it," he allowed grudgingly.

Her lips twitched as she nodded in acceptance. "Your father is wilier than I would have suspected based on our past acquaintance."

The godling's eyes narrowed. "He is not my…"

"By nurture, he most certainly is, though not, obviously, by blood." The young man sighed tiredly. "I made a slight error, but not to worry, it will all be resolved."

"What kind of error?" he grated, heat entering his tone.

"Loki," Kat murmured, patting his chest. "Calm down."

"I am calm; were I not, your goddess would be feeling my wrath."

"You would deprive your beloved of her mother? For that is what I am, now; make no mistake."

"That depends upon your error and how it might be resolved."

He sounded so terribly serious that Isis had to chuckle. Unfortunately, that did little for his disposition. "Do calm yourself," she managed. "I take your threats very seriously. I informed your brother that I believed you quite capable, out of all of Asgard's gods, of actually doing me harm." He relaxed marginally. "Your _father_," she said again, deliberately. "Pointed out that by sacrificing my priestess to create a daughter I had widowed you." The godling's face paled, no mean feat considering his normal complexion. "However, he is amenable to giving his adopted son in marriage to the Kemetic goddess, Ka-Maat."

"See, Loki? It'll be…" Kat began.

"Silence." Loki's voice cracked through the room like a whip. Her new daughter's eyes widened and then narrowed in obvious irritation as she began to speak anyway. "Do _not_, Kat; if you defy me in this I will know that I was correct." Kat gasped and then closed her mouth, looking troubled. Loki frowned down at the girl, one eyebrow lifting. Isis waited as Kat looked up at him, a sadness in her daughter's eyes for which Isis could not account. Finally, the godling nodded and combed his fingers through the girl's curls soothingly. "Thank you, love." His voice had gentled and he brushed a kiss against Kat's forehead before turning his attention back. "What does my _father _demand in recompense for allowing this marriage?"

Loki was no fool; Kat had chosen well. "He demanded much, but received only that which I had originally intended; an alliance with the Kemet against Thanos." The young man gave her an alarmed look. "Be at ease; as I told Odin, I have blocked all conversation in this palace from the Titan's perception so long as I am here."

"I do not understand why he gave in so easily and for so little."

"He gave up more than your bachelorhood, dear boy. I informed him that the alliance would take place only to ensure my daughter's happiness. After all, if the Titan comes and destroys her beloved, she would be most miserable. But if he wished a marriage between you two, another thing necessary to ensure her happiness, I would be owed a Bride Price."

… …

Loki's mouth twisted. "Of course. I am, after all, tainted goods. Who else would have me, a Jötunn monster?"

"Only a bit more than half Jötunn," Isis informed him.

"What?"

"Your mother, Queen Fárbauti, was half Vanir, Laufey was a quarter Æsir. That makes you a quarter Vanir and an eighth Æsir. In addition to the Jötnar ice magic, I can feel the magic of both of those races in you, though the Vanir magic is stronger. Do you have an affinity for illusion?"

"Yes," he said faintly, reeling in shock.

"That is the specialty of the Vanir. As is shape-shifting and other physical magic affecting your own person. The Æsir mages specialize in healing and offensive magic. That is what makes them superior warriors. They can augment their battles and heal their own when they fall."

"Interesting; that explains much. Still, at more than half Jötunn, most of the Realms would consider me unfit to wed their daughters."

The Kemet shrugged a slender shoulder. "I do not and it is my opinion that counts."

Loki stared at the foreign goddess, brooding as he absently petted the woman in his lap. "What price did the All-Father agree to pay to rid himself of the embarrassment of an unmarriageable son?"

"It has naught to do with any embarrassment, nor with your worthiness as a husband, boy. Odin _needs_ this alliance; he would have offered his heir as my daughter's husband had he thought it would do him any good. The Titan has faced Asgard before, when Odin's father yet lived. That battle, while eventually won by Asgard, weakened the Æsir race so greatly that Bor was vulnerable to Jötunn magic, which, I perceive, you could wield as strongly as a full-blood. Their ice turned him to naught but a pile of snow to be blown away by the wind. Thanos has grown in power since then."

"I was unable to stand against him," he admitted.

"Yet you resisted his control and caused his plans to fail. That in itself tells me that you bear more power than Odin All-Father."

Loki shrugged, uncomfortable with the assessment. He'd spent his entire life trying to please that man; the knowledge that perhaps he held more power made that effort feel even more demeaning. "It matters little at this point."

"It matters greatly." The Kemet threw her hands up into the air with a disgusted sound when he shook his head to disagree. "My daughter could not love a fool; you must find focus and put past disappointment behind you."

Was she threatening the loss of Kat's love? He glared at her, trying to assess the meaning behind her words. Ah, no. This was her attempt to shock him out of his self-disparagement. "I have been a fool in the past, it's true. Now I simply no longer care."

"You'd best start to care, or the Nine Realms will be lost and your love along with them."

He tightened his arms around the newborn goddess who was rubbing her cheek against his collarbone. Gods, he loved that display of her affection. "What bride price did you demand?"

"Know you of the Lotus Staff?"

The…yes, he did. Surely Odin would not…no. "He refused, naturally."

"He did not, in the end. Upon your marriage to Ka-Maat, the Lotus Staff shall be returned to the Kemet."

"Isis?" Kat asked. "Are the legends I've heard of it true? Can it really bring someone back from the brink of death?"

"It can do much more than that, my daughter, it can also restore youth and heal most injuries and illnesses. Before its loss, my priestesses were virtually immortal. In your first life as my High Priestess you served me for nearly two thousand years. I came to hate Asgard when I was forced to watch you die. Though I was able to chart your rebirth and bring you back to my service each time in your new body, my anger with them grew. It is fitting that your love for one of them means that I need not watch you die again."

"I'm told the Kemet are more powerful than the gods of Asgard," Loki interjected. "Why did you not simply take it back?"

"We'd made a pact. When Set plotted against my husband, killed him and hid the pieces of his body across the galaxy, it was Asgard that used their power of travel through the Bifröst to restore his remains to me. Once I used the Lotus Staff to resurrect him, I had to hand it over to Asgard in payment for their service. I was forced to pledge that it would remain Asgard's treasure until their ruler willingly returned it." Smirking, Isis added, "They were a bit perturbed to discover that only a Kemet could make use of its powers." She shrugged. "So, we kept our bargain and found other ways to restore life, though those ways can only be used as a last resort since the sacrifice of a human life is required and it takes so much power that the participation of no fewer than five members of the pantheon is needed."

"So Kat was the means to an end for you?" Loki couldn't hold back the snide tone.

"No. The others knew how much she meant to me. They also knew that once Thanos finished with Asgard he would destroy the other Realms. We feel responsible for the safety of Midgard; we left that Realm to give humanity the chance to develop their own power and destiny, independent of us. Yet we cannot defeat him alone; we cannot travel so easily while retaining our power as the Æsir gods can. The return of the Lotus Staff is a happy additional benefit."

"And who did you sacrifice, or does that not matter?"

Isis stared at him for a moment and then chuckled. "Kat was very much alive and in no danger of dying, my boy. She was her own sacrifice." He closed his eyes as the stupidity of his question struck him. "None of that," the goddess continued. "You've been through much this past day, it is small wonder you missed the significance of her death."

… …

"If the records that Jarvis pulled from S.H.I.E.L.D. were accurate, this is unprecedented," Bruce told Agent…Phil.

"In what way?" the man asked in his usual mild tone. Tony wanted the answer to that one, too.

"We have a complete log from before the attack; Tony was miffed about the weapons they were hiding so had Jarvis copy every last file they had. First, your blood type doesn't match…well, not exactly. While your blood _type_ hasn't changed, it's still A, your Rhesus factor has changed from Rh-positive to Rh-negative. Current S.H.I.E.L.D. records, of course, indicate that it was always negative."

"That's not possible," Tony had to interject. "I may not be a geneticist, but even I know that much."

"Exactly." His science bro ran both hands through his unruly hair as he paced the room. "To accomplish this artificially, they would have had to drain every bit of blood from your body, then inject you with the proper antigens and finally replace all of your blood with Rh-negative blood and even then it might not work. It doesn't make any sense. I mean, seriously. You'd have had to have been…" he hesitated and gave Coulson a wary look.

"Dead? And for much more than a few minutes?" was the too calm response.

"Days. I don't see how it's even possible. It certainly blows a hole in pretty much every existing religious theory."

"Unless I no longer have a soul."

Ouch, he thought. While he prided himself on being an atheist - it was part of his 'billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist' image, after all; the thought of not having a soul after believing you had one would be hellish for anyone who _did_ believe. "They talk about souls hanging around because they have unfinished business. You left the world in a hell of a mess; maybe your soul stuck around long enough for them to fix your body? I mean, you don't seem soulless. If anything, you seem like you're more…uh, soulful."

The lips that usually remained in a slightly wry smile twitched upward. "Thanks, Tony. That…that helps." Coulson's eyes dropped to the floor and he looked thoughtful. "I got a S.H.I.E.L.D. physician to admit I was dead for a week. Does that fit your timeline, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce placed the glasses he'd been fiddling with in his pocket. "Yes, very neatly, though I really think the change was an unintentional side-effect of whatever else they did. Being dead that long would account for the problems you've been having with muscle memory, though. I can't see how they managed to restore you after that long without the death of more brain cells than I'd like to imagine. The good news is that we only use a very small portion of those cells and that our memories and experiences are stored over and over again in many different areas of the brain; there's a built-in redundancy, so to speak. That means you likely haven't lost much if anything else."

"Except maybe my soul?" the suggestion was bitter.

"I tend to agree with Tony. You seem more human…more approachable than ever. If the soul exists, I believe you still have it and that it has grown in some ways."

"What about Miss Philharmonic?" Tony asked.

Coulson's eyes narrowed. "What about her?"

He hunched his shoulders at the kind of deadly tone. "I made sure she was okay financially; Stark Industries came up with a grant in her specialty, researching and recreating early cello music, but Pepper connected with your lady-love and said she was emotionally wrecked. How are you going to break it to her that you're alive?"

An infinitely sorrowful expression came over the agent's face. "I'm not. She needs to go on with her life; considering all that's happened and the lies I've…that we've all been told, it's safer for her. I shouldn't have indulged myself in a romance to begin with. These things never end well for us."

Tony gave all of the broken or thoroughly screwed up romances he knew of some thought; him and Pepper, Bruce and Betty, Cap and Peggy, Thor and Jane, Loki and Kat. "While I'll concede that you have a point, does that mean you're just going to give up? I mean, really; giving up isn't your thing."

"Morally, at the moment, I don't have any other choice." Tony raised a hand to protest. "No, Tony; leave it be. I can't go there, not now. Maybe not ever. It's for the best, at this time."

"Okay, your decision. But if you change your mind and need some help, let me know. I've kind of gone into the second chances business lately, it's a nice change."

… …

Kat waited nervously in the corridor outside of the humungous golden doors of the Great Hall where Loki had been sentenced. This time she was awaiting a summons from Isis to be introduced as the goddess Ka-Maat and to be formally betrothed to Loki. It irked her that they had to go through all of this rigmarole, but Loki was worth it; or at least he would be if he got it through his head that she really was still sexually submissive and treated her that way. An anticipatory shiver snaked down her spine as she imagined once more being helpless in his bed…or on whatever other piece of furniture he deigned to place her. If she hadn't been so absorbed in that lovely thought, maybe she would have noticed the disappearance of the men assigned to guard her. "Well, if it isn't the not so little mortal trollop."

She turned slowly, dread replacing the delicious shiver. That jealous ass, Fandral, leaned against the wall in a carefully casual pose. "Wrong on both counts," she informed him.

"Doubtful. What will you do now that Thor is not here to protect your honor, or lack thereof, hussy?" He pushed off from the wall and approached. Kat raised her chin, knowing that if she backed up she would lose without there even being a fight. "And what manner of raiment is this?" he asked, gesturing at the gorgeous green, gold and black Egyptian inspired dress that Loki had conjured for her.

"It suits my new race and position. You might want to back off; I'm not as helpless as you apparently believe."

"New race? New position? Oh, truly, what position is that? On your knees with that plump arse up in the air, subjugated as one such as you is meant to be?"

Great. A wanna-be Dom, aka a bully who really should be handed over to an experienced Dom to teach him a hard lesson. "Never for you," she managed to say mildly. "You did see Isis kill the mortal version of me, right?"

"Obviously a ruse. No wonder you took so well to the service of Asgard's trickster if you worship her."

Kat sighed. "Look, idiot. It wasn't a trick, I did die, I was resurrected and I'm no longer human. Back off before you force me to hurt you." The fool laughed and, moving faster than she expected, even knowing his kind were a lot faster and stronger than even the Kemet, grabbed her upper arm in a painful grip. She found herself turning reflexively and clawing at his face. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, she forgot she now had real, razor sharp, claws. He shrieked and threw himself backward as blood spurted from the five deep gashes.

"Bitch!" he yelled and pulled the rapier-like sword that hung from his belt. Oh boy. That could be a problem. This time he took her claws into account as he approached and grabbed her around the waist, pinning both arms at her side with one arm after she'd sidestepped away from his initial feint. He snapped the sword back into its holder and took a cruel hold on one of her breasts and dug in mercilessly. Because she did not trust him, because the act was not part of something she'd consented to, the pain was just that, painful. But it was nothing compared to the pain of resurrection. Lifting her feet she first kicked outwards at the doors, sending them crashing open. Thank Isis that a Kemet's strength was more than a human's; she'd have broken her legs trying that otherwise! Next she twisted in his grasp and kicked backwards. It wasn't enough to force him to let her go, but it did make him stagger into the Great Hall. Heads were starting to turn in their direction from the sound of the opening doors. She screamed to get their full attention.

… …

"Put her down," Odin bellowed as he pulled himself to his feet using Gungnir as a staff. The years had not been kind to his knees, and he was long overdue for the restorative Odinsleep. He reached out and grabbed Loki's arm with his free hand and hissed an order to stay. Thor's imbecile of a friend was staring mutely at them, blood trickling from gashes across his once handsome face, one arm still holding and the opposite hand still molesting the new goddess. "Guards," he ordered, gesturing with Gungnir. The guards assigned to the door moved in and forced Fandral to put the girl down, then held him in place and divested him of his weapons.

Isis nodded to him and strode down the aisle to her daughter and took her into a comforting embrace. "Are you hurt, my daughter?" she said, making it clear to all that the chit was no longer to be considered mortal.

"Not seriously. Just a little bruised."

"All-Father, I demand…"

He loosed his grip on Loki who had settled down and raised the hand to forestall the Kemet's next words. "No need to demand, Lady Isis. His guilt is clear and his punishment is yours to decree." There was a slight stir in the crowd. He tracked it to note that Fandral's usual companions, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif had shifted in their places and all wore uneasy expressions. Not one of them appeared to be considering a move to intervene, however. Very interesting.

"Not mine, _Lord _Odin." He grimaced as she used the equivalent of the title with which he had addressed her. She was every bit as much a queen as he a king, and she was not going to let him forget it. "My daughter, Ka-Maat is the injured party. I wish her to determine his punishment as is her duty in our Pantheon."

His eyes closed briefly as he considered it. Beside him, Frigga touched his wrist soothingly. Loki and Thor stood to his right on the dais, both of them tense as they awaited his response. Apparently Isis wanted her daughter's power to bring on a person's Karma whilst they still lived demonstrated. There were two sides to this: first, it would prove the girl's worthiness to wed a Prince of Asgard; second, it would forestall any other attacks or any retaliation against her for whatever punishment the fop was decreed. "Very well, Queen Isis," he responded. The woman nodded with a slight smile acknowledging his recognition that he had not done her the proper courtesy. "The punishment for Lord Fandral's attack on Princess Ka-Maat is hers to decree and bestow."

**Author's Notes:** So sorry for the delay. Between trips to Disneyland (did you like the photo of me with 'Thor'?), Las Vegas (and the pictures of Miguel's Tequila Bar and the South Point Casino from Kat's condo?), a bad case of the flu, and the start of the Spring Semester at the college where I'm on staff, this one took FOREVER to write. I'm hard at work on the next chapter, but have a question for you…what form would you like to see Fandral's Karma take? I'll be open to ideas for the next few days. Please message me here or on my Tumblr account if you have one. Also, see my Tumblr account for Ka-Maat's dress.


End file.
